Como Romeo & Julieta
by titaternura
Summary: ¿Esta casada?-lo siguió interrogando Itachi...Sasuke apretó fuertemente el vaso que tenia en su mano izquierda hasta hacerlo estallar-Mala pregunta-repuso Itachi al verlo sangrar-Eso dolera en la mañana-dijo Naruto-Pues a mi me duele ahora-gruñó Sasuke
1. Nuestro secreto

.

Y que tal pues aquí me tienen de nuevo con otra loca idea

ACLARO

nunca he leido la obra Romeo y Julieta, tampoco he visto ninguna de sus adaptaciones en TV así que no es plagio en ningun sentido,

la razon del odio entre las familias es un invento mio y creo que no coincide con el de la historia real

.

ya aclarado eso las dejo con la lectura, y la verdad quiero que me expresen que les parece mi historia con sus comentario

son mi inspiracion

.

* * *

.

.

**Este brindis es por el fin de la vida de soltero de mi otouto baka**_ grito Itachi levantando una copa de licor

**SALUD**_ gritaron sus acompañantes

Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, Yahiko, Nagato, Kisame y Sasori

Por supuesto Sasuke los miraba a todos como si estuvieran locos

**Me pueden decir cuando y con quien es mi boda**_ inquirió llenando su vaso vació con alcohol

**Pues con nuestro oto-san claro esta**_ dijo Itachi divertido_ **ahora que ya eres un abogado graduado todo tu tiempo le pertenece a él y a la empresa**

**No te reflejes en mi**_ dijo Sasuke divertido

.

Todos estaban ebrios, Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu ya habían salido de la universidad, el pelinegro ahora era abogado, Naruto doctor y Suigetsu arquitecto

(n/a: ¬¬ si ya se Naruto doctor), Sasuke debía al igual que su hermano encargarse de la empresa que su padre les heredaría con todo lo que esto implicaba, hasta las desavenencias con Josuke Haruno

.

**En sexto grado me llamaron tiburón por primera vez**_ lloriqueo Kisame haciendo que Suigetsu también llorara

**Te comprendo**_ dijo el peliblanco_ **siempre he pensado ir al dentista pero al final me da miedo por todos esos taladros **

**Yo no sabía que era un hombre cuando la conocí**_ continuo Juugo haciendo que todos lo miraran raro

**Yo extraño a mis padres, pero tengo dos marionetas que me acompañan**_ chillo Sasori poco después

**Quiero ramen**_ grito Naruto haciendo un berrinche

**Cuando esta fiesta se convirtió en un confesionario**_ dijo Itachi con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **«me junto con raros»**_ pensó

**Están seguros que quieren seguir tomando**_ pregunto la camarera poniendo dos botellas mas sobre la mesa

**Descuida cariño, nadie se ira hasta que alguno caiga inconciente**_ dijo Yahiko sonriéndole coquetamente

La joven sonrió ruborizada y luego regreso a su trabajo

**Quien conducirá**_ pregunto Sasuke entornando los ojos, si ya eran molestos sus amigos y hermano, verlos al doble era una tortura

**NAGATO**_ gritaron todos al unísono_ **ES** **EL UNICO QUE ESTA SOBRIO**

Al pelinegro le palpito una vena en la cien pero luego sonrió con malicia

**Mi venganza será la resaca que tendrán por la mañana**_ murmuro con una vena en la cien

Después de un rato Sasuke consiguió regresar a estar lo bastante lucido para hablar con Itachi

**Aniki**_ lo llamo en un tono amable que descoloco al mayor_ **acércate**

El pelilargo lo vio con una ceja alzada

**Kamisama esta más ebrio de lo que pensé**_ dijo horrorizado

**Quiero que me prestes tu departamento **

**Porque no compras uno**_ pregunto con una ceja arqueada

**Porque no quiero**_ respondió con una sonrisa falsa

**Quieres vender drogas ahí ¿verdad?**_ inquirió

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y una vena resaltada en su frente

Itachi sonrió con picardía

**Quieres estar a solas con una chica**_ dijo golpeándole las costillas con el codo

**Hubieras empezado por ahí**_ dijo Sasuke entre dientes

Itachi se encogió de hombros

**Que gano yo con todo esto**

**Se que quieres mi auto, admítelo es de colección, solo se hicieron seis y yo tengo uno**

A Itachi no le tomo mucho tiempo pensárselo

**Acepto**_ dijo sacándose unas llaves del pantalón_ **esta es una copia pero avísame cuando lo vayas a usar para no encontrarme con sorpresas desagradables**

Sasuke sonrió

**Te debe de gustar mucho esa chica para que te deshagas de tu auto**

Sasuke no respondió solo se limito a seguir celebrando su "despedida de soltero"

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente

.

**Donde puedo encontrar una aspirina del tamaño de un auto**_ murmuro Itachi bajando por las escaleras_ **buenos días **

**Buenos días**_ respondió Fugaku sin despegar la vista de su periódico

**Donde esta Sasuke, aun no se ha despertado**_ pregunto sirviéndose café

**Salio hace una hora**_ se limito a responder el Uchiha mayor

Itachi sonrió divertido

.

* * *

.

**Que tal si te quitamos las gafas de sol**

**Creo que no es buena idea, tengo resaca** _ respondió Sasuke sujetándola por la cintura con ambas manos e inclinándose hacia su rostro_ **mejor bésame**

Sakura sonrió antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Sasuke

**Te extrañe**_ dijo el pelinegro elevándola con sus fuertes brazos

**Nos vimos hace dos días**

**Dos días, cuatro horas y ocho segundos**

**Increíble, cuentas el tiempo**_ dijo Sakura divertida

**Vamos quiero mostrarte algo**_ dijo abriéndole la puerta de su auto a Sakura

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraban frente a un enorme edificio de apartamentos

**Aquí podremos encontrarnos sin que nadie nos moleste**_ le anuncio cuando hubo abierto la puerta

Sakura detallo el lugar

**Es un apartamento muy grande y no es del típico soltero**

Sasuke bajo la mirada

**Es que en realidad no es de soltero era de soltera, le pertenecía a mi madre cuando murió se lo dejo a Itachi mientras que a mi un auto de colección**

**Lo siento…**_ murmuro Sakura

**Descuida eso paso hace muchos años**_ dijo abrazándola_ **ni siquiera la recuerdo  
**

**Estas seguro que a tu hermano no le molestara que usemos su departamento para vernos **

**No veo porque**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Sakura sonrió triste

**Recuerdas que soy la hija menor de la mayor enemigo de tu padre y por ende tuya y de tu hermano**

Sasuke poso su dedo índice en los labios de Sakura

**Aquí no somos ni Sasuke Uchiha ni Sakura Haruno, entiendes**

Sakura asintió poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de su novio, pero aun tenia la expresión triste en el rostro cuando se separaron

**Que pasa**_ le pregunto tomándola por la quijada para verla a los ojos

**Es que… a mi me hubiera encantado conocer a mi madre**_ comenzó a decir_ **murió al darme a luz… y creo que es por eso que mi padre me odia**

Sasuke la abrazo, desde el fondo de su corazón, aun con el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla ya sentía que Sakura era su mundo, no en vano le había entregado el más preciado regalo que le había dejado su madre… Sakura valía eso y más para él

**No digas eso**_ la consoló limpiando sus lagrimas_ **yo si me alegro que hayas nacido ¿eso cuenta?**_ trato de subirle en animo

Sakura sonrió

**Si y mucho**_ respondió

.

* * *

.

**Donde demonios esta metida Sakura**_ pregunto Josuke

**No lo se señor**_ respondió muy nerviosa la encargada del servicio_ **salio temprano de la casa**

Josuke golpeo su puño contra el escritorio

**Espero que no este haciendo alguna estupidez que pueda perjudicarnos públicamente**

**Que malo podría hacer, todavía es una mocosa**_ dijo Hatori, el hermano mayor de Sakura entrando por la puerta del despacho de su padre

**Tienes razón, seguramente debe estar despilfarrando el dinero en alguna tienda… creo que comprar es lo único para lo que usa la cabeza**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Ahhh Sasuke…**_ gimió Sakura al ser sacudida por su segundo orgasmo

El pelinegro la beso con pasión, aunque estaba satisfecho no quería separarse de ella

**Te amo**_ dijo Sakura por primera vez desde que se habían conocido

Sasuke a pesar de su sorpresa no despego sus ojos de los de ella

**Se que es repentino, cno tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero… te amo Sasuke y no…**

Sasuke la callo posando sus labios sobre los de ella

**Yo siento lo mismo por ti**_ dijo sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a si mismo_ **y esta es la primera vez que me pasa**

Sakura desde la posición en la que estaba lo abrazo, haciendo que el rostro de Sasuke se hundiera entre su cuello

**Tenia miedo de decírtelo y que tu simplemente huyeras**_ dijo la pelirosa

Sasuke sonrió contra su cuello

**Tan mala reputación tengo**

**A decir verdad… si**

**Fue solo mi faceta de adolescente, me he propuesto serle fiel a una sola mujer**

**Es bueno oírlo**_ dijo Sakura mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja_ **si no tendría que castrarte **

Sasuke rió levemente

.

Dos horas más tarde

**Que quieres que te prepare**_ le pregunto Sakura

**Sorpréndeme**_ respondió viéndola embelezado mientras ella se ponía un delantal completamente rosado y con muchas flores

**Que bonito, ¿de quien es?**

Sasuke tapo su cara con ambas manos

**Se lo di a Itachi en su cumpleaños, era una broma pero el muy idiota lo usa para burlarse de mi**

Sakura rió mientras echaba dos huevos en un sartén

**Pensé que las niñas ricas no sabían cocinar**

**Era un requisito en el internado, teníamos una clase de economía domestica para que fuéramos buenas amas de casa para nuestros esposos, importaba mas que literatura y matemáticas juntas**

Sasuke se puso serio de repente

**¿Cuantos años tenias cuando tu padre te envió a estudiar fuera de Japón?**

**Tenía ocho años**_ respondió sin girarse

Sasuke se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda

Sakura estaba llorando

**Me sentía tan sola**_ sollozo

**Pero ahora yo estoy contigo**_ la consoló estrujándola fuerte entre sus brazos

.

* * *

.

**Fugaku-san ha llegado la invitación para la fiesta de gala que dará el alcalde**

Fugaku frunció el ceño

**Hmp, no me apetece ir pero Josuke Haruno estará ahí, y no puedo darme el lujo de despreciar la invitación del alcalde**

Toc toc toc

**Adelante**

**Oto-san, aquí esta el presupuesto de la maquinaria nueva**

El Uchiha mayor tomo los papeles que Itachi le ofrecía

**El sábado por la noche el alcalde hará su fiesta anual de gala, tú y Sasuke deben estar presentes, será la oportunidad perfecta para que los Haruno vean a nuestro abogado recién graduado**

**Tekka puedes dejarnos solos, por favor**_ pidió Itachi

El aludido asintió para luego salir de la oficina

**Nunca he cuestionado tus dediciones ni he intervenido en la disputa que tienes con los Haruno pero ahora me gustaría saber el porque, es que no lo entiendo **

Fugaku no respondió

**Nuestros negocios son diferentes a los suyos, nosotros hacemos computadoras ellos hacen medicamentos, nosotros fabricamos autos y ellos tienen acciones en una línea área el único negocio que tenemos en común son acciones en la bolsa**

El silencio seguía inundando la oficina

**Es personal…**_ descubrió no tan sorprendido

**Itachi**_ dijo Fugaku taciturno_ **será mejor que regreses a trabajar**

**Que harás cuando a Sasuke te lo pregunte, también lo mandaras a trabajar**

Fugaku sobo en puente de su nariz

**No es momento para hablar de ello**

**Oto-san solo busco una explicación…**

**Algún día Itachi**_ lo interrumpió_ **algún día sabrán…**_ se limito a decir mientras que Itachi no pudo hacer mas que salir de la oficina

.

* * *

.

**Haaaaa, esto se siente tan bien…**

La espalda de Sakura estaba apoyada contra el torso de Sasuke, ambos estaban desnudo y acariciándose muy inocentemente

**Necesitabas relajarte y que mejor forma de hacerlo que esta**

**No quiero que empieces a trabajar, nos veremos menos**_ dijo haciendo un puchero

**Yo tampoco quiero**_ dijo sujetándola por las caderas mientras reía divertido

**¿Que pasa?**_ pregunto al descubrirlo

**Recuerdas que hace unos meses hacíamos el amor cubiertos por las sabanas porque te daba pena que te viera desnuda **

Sakura rió levemente y un poco sonrojada

**Lo recuerdo**_ dijo poniéndose sobre él_ **pero ahora me siento muy cómoda contigo, yo soy tu mujer**

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y poco a poco descendía por su hombro hasta llegar a sus pechos y tomarlos entre su mano y su boca

**Sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí**_ jadeo Sakura tratando de resistir la tentación de que Sasuke entrara en ella, era una mala idea, ella no usaba ningún anticonceptivo, era él quien se encargaba usando preservativos y seguramente no los llevo al baño

**Si podemos**_ dijo estirando su mano hasta el estante donde se colocaba el shampoo y le mostraba un condón

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse… si lo había hecho

**¿Solo has traído uno**?_ pregunto seductoramente

Él sonrió de lado

**Que paso con la tímida chica que me encontré en una fiesta**

**Un hombre perverso la ha corrompido**_ respondió besándolo

Sasuke se deshizo del empaque del preservativo y lo desenrollo sobre su pene erecto

Sakura se asió de su cuello para comenzar a descender sintiendo como poco a poco era invadida su intimidad

Ambos gimieron de lo más excitados, la pelirosa comenzó a moverse muy lentamente mientras Sasuke la tenia sujetada por las nalgas

**¿Cuanto mas seguiremos así**?_ le pregunto Sasuke mientras la envestida

**Sasuke…**

Él gruño ante el tono

**Mi padre no lo aceptaría y el tuyo tampoco**_ jadeo ella

**Sakura, no quiero que nos escondamos, porque todo se reduce a lo que tu padre quiere a mi no me interesa si a Fugaku no le gusta la idea **

Habían cambiado de posición, ahora Sakura se había sentada de espaldas a Sasuke mientras el estrujaba sus pechos y estimulaba sus pezones

**Me odia por la muerte de mamá**_ alegó_ **si se entera que tengo relaciones con el hijo de su peor enemigo me encerrara en un convento**

Sasuke mordió su cuello levemente para que no doliera pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle una marca

**Por favor, no quiero que me odie mas de lo que ya lo hace… es mi pad…ahhh**

**De acuerdo, no me gusta nada esa idea pero lo haremos así**_ jadeo mientras incrementabas las envestidas_ **pero cuando se descubra todo no esperes que lo niegue, les diré a todos que eres mi novia o mas que eso…**

Sakura asintió con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos

**No te he escuchado**_ dijo besando su espalda

**¡Ahhhhhhhh si!**_ exclamo al alcanzar otro orgasmo

.

* * *

.

**Nagato necesito un favor**_ dijo Itachi por su celular

**¿De que se trata?**

**Estoy arto de esta estúpida revalidad entre mi padre y Josuke Haruno… lo que quiero es averiguar que paso en el pasado**

**¿Estas seguro?**_ intervino Nagato_ **si tu padre se entera te meterás en problemas**

**Estoy decidido**_ dijo_ **voy a averiguar que fue eso tan grave **

**Itachi que tal si no te gusta lo que descubro**

**Tendré que vivir con eso**_ dijo decidido

.

* * *

.

**Es hora de que me vaya**_ dijo Sakura comenzando a vestirse

Sasuke la observaba desde la cama

**¿Donde cree tu padre que estas en este momento?**

Sakura se encogió de hombros

**No lo se, no le dije que saldría y como no me conoce no se que puede estar** **pensando ahora**

**Ahora serás la hija rebelde abandonada por su desconsiderado padre y su idiota hermano**

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**Que**_ exclamo_ **a tu padre no lo conozco en persona pero a Hatori si y creo que has notado que pienso que es un idiota**

**Háblame de él**_ dijo sentándose en la cama_ **he estado fuera de casa y de sus vidas por doce años, no lo conozco y desde que llegue a Japón no lo he visto**

**Ya te dije, es un idiota**_ se limito a responder, luego entorno los ojos fijos en Sakura

**¿Que pasa?**

**Ahora que me fijo no te pareces a tu padre, mucho menos a tu hermano**

Sakura sonrió encantada

**Eso es porque soy el vivo retrato de mi madre**_ dijo orgullosa

**Nunca te he preguntado su nombre  
**

**Ellis Jhons era su nombre de soltera**

.**  
**


	2. New York, donde inicio nuestro amor

.

Estoy triste sinceramente esperaba mas comentarios sobre mi fic pero bueno dejando eso a un lado les quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron sus comentarios y mensajes privados, me gustaron 

jajajajajaj bueno les dejo el 2º capi aunque este solo se trata de como se conocieron

con el tercero mejorara, se los prometo

.

* * *

.

.

**Flash back**

.**  
**

New York

.**  
**

**Repíteme que hago yo aquí cuando pudiera estar en un bar rodeado de mujeres**

**Eres mi amigo y vas a ayudarme**

**Naruto porque simplemente le dices que no y se acaba el problema**

**Estas bromeando**_ casi grito haciendo que varias miradas se posaran sobre él**_ si rechazo a Tsunade Senju mi carrera estará arruinada antes de haber comenzado**

**Y que te hace pensar que ella quiere que trabajes en su hospital**

**Mi padre era el mejor cirujano de New York y cree que yo sigo sus pasos y puedo ser tan bueno como él**

**Y no lo haces**_ dijo Sasuke divertido

**Sabes tan bien como yo que no, quiero ser pediatra, en Tokio el lugar donde nací, me gustan los niños nada más**

**Te repito la pregunta, que pinto yo en esta situación**

**Tú simplemente te encargaras de interrumpirla cuando yo te mande una señal**

**Ese plan es excelente**_ dijo con ironía_** como pensé que seria algo mas fácil y pensar que después desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra y nunca mas te volverá a ver**

**Ya cállate y ve a dar un paseo por ahí pero no te alejes tanto**

**Me debes una grande Naruto y le la voy a cobrar cara**

**Si como digas**

.

* * *

.

**Por fin somos libres**_ dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa

**Comprare una cámara quiero grabar cada momento de esta experiencia**_ dijo Karin

**No sean tan exageradas, en el internado teníamos un poco de libertad**

**Libertad le llamas a apagar las luces a las diez, no tener novio y a salir de compras con una vieja con cara de perro**

Sakura rió nerviosa

**De acuerdo esto si es estar libre**

**Y ahora que harás frente de marquesina**

**Regresar con mi familia supongo**_ dijo triste

**Por favor no lo digas con tanta alegría que nos contagias**_ ironizo Karin

Ino le golpeo el estomago con el codo

**Quieres un consejo**_ comenzó a decir Karin recuperando el aliento_ **consigue un novio rico que te mantenga y así no tendrás que verle la cara a tu padre y a tu hermano**

**Eh que bueno zanahoria has conseguido hacerla sonreír**_ dijo Ino para luego quedarse petrificada viendo al frente

**Cerda que te pasa**_ pregunto Sakura asustada

**No te voltees pero un tipo de lo más bueno no te despega los ojos de encima**

Karin también fijo su vista al frente

**Madre mía, yo lo quiero**

**Ni de coña**_ exclamo Ino_ **ese es de Sakura es hora de que deje de ser virgen y con quien mejor que con ese pedazo de bombón**

**Disculpen**_ dijo Sakura sonrojada e indignada_ **acaso les incomoda que sea virgen aun**

Ino y Karin la vieron con una ceja arqueada

**Te respondemos o seguimos siendo amigas**

**Además**_ dijo Karin rápidamente al ver que el rostro de Sakura mostraba una mirada asesina_ **la virginidad es algo del siglo pasado**

Sakura prefirió reír en vez de tirarle sus sandalias en la cabeza a la pelirroja

**Kamisama no despega los ojos de tu espalda**_ exclamo Ino muy emocionada

Karin torció la boca

**No será que tienes algo en el vestido**

Sakura se giro rápidamente para verse pero al hacerlo sus ojos verdes quedaron clavados en los del desconocido que la veía penetrantemente

.

El tiempo se detuvo, no escuchaba ni la música ni el bullicio de los invitados, en ese momento solo eran ese desconocido y ella

.

**Sakura, Sakura**_ la llamaba Ino pero no obtenía respuesta_ **tierra llamando a frente de marquesina**

**Q-que**_ tartamudeo

**¿A que impresiona verdad**?_ dijo la rubia

**De que hablas yo solo…**_ respondió sin ver a ninguna de sus dos amigas, los ojos de ella y Sasuke aun seguían fijos el uno en el otro_ **no… lo…estaba viendo**

**Maldición pero él a ti si**_ dijo Karin no muy contenta

**Calma esos celos**_ intervino Ino**_ a ti también te han tocado buenos tios**

Karin mordio su labio inferior al recordar a uno en especial

**Quieres bailar**_ las tres se quedaron petrificadas cuando él se acerco a ellas, simplemente no se habían percatado de su presencia pero su atención se centro en pelirosa quien giro muy lentamente para encararlo

**La verdas es que…auuu**_ exclamo cuando Karin le piso el pie_ **me encantaría...**

Karin e Ino se quedaron solas

**Nuestra pequeña esta creciendo**_ dijo Ino secándose una lágrima

**Estas en tus días verdad**

.

**Aun te duele…**_ pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa

El cerebro de Sakura no estaba trabajando porque no sabía a lo que se refería, aunque rogaba que no fuera la estúpida frase "te dolió al caer del cielo"

**Disculpa**_ opto por decir

**Tu pie, tu amiga llevaba tacones**

**Ha, si eso, estoy bien**_ respondió sonriendo

**Así que te llamas Sakura**_ dijo viendola fijamente

**como lo sabes**_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa

Él se encogio de hombros

**Alcance a escucharlo hace rato**_ ella sonrio

**Bueno pero yo no se el tuyo**_ repuso

**Sasuke**_ respondió_ **¿vives aquí o solo estas de paso?**

**No**_ respondio_** junto a mis amigas estoy decidiendo donde vivir**

Sasuke sonrió

**¿No tienes familia?...**

**Si, pero hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ellos**_ respondio vagamente

Después de un momento Sakura se fijo que detrás de Sasuke estaba un rubio que prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada

**Disculpa… Sasuke**_ comenzó a decir_ **creo que el chico que esta allá esta enojado contigo**

Sasuke rió levemente

**Me disculpas un segundo**_ dijo separándose de ella_ **es mi amigo y creo que ya eche a perder uno de sus ingeniosos planes  
**

Sakura solo lo miro extrañada pero aun así sonrio

**Espérame regreso en un momento**_ dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su amigo

**Señorita quiere bailar**_ la alcanzo otro joven aunque este tenia el cabello blanco y ojos verdes

Sakura no supo en que momento él la había tomado y estaban bailando

**Me llamo Kimimaro y tú**

**S-Sakura**_ respondió por educación, su nuevo acompañante era muy apuesto pero Sasuke lo era más

**Tienes novio Sakura**_ siguió

Sakura iba a responder pero la voz de Sasuke la interrumpió

**Gracias por hacerle compañía**_ dijo con el rostro extremadamente serio_ **pero ya he regresado**

Kimimaro intercalo su mirada entre Sakura y el recién llegado

**Gracias Kimimaro**_ se disculpo educadamente para que él se fuera

Kimimaro se aparto captando el mensaje

Cuando Sasuke volvió a asirse de su cintura esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza

**Creo que te pedí que me esperaras**

Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada

**Creo que no tenía porque hacerlo**

Sasuke sonrió de lado, era la primera vez que una chica le hablaba así

**Cierto, mi error**_ admitió

.

**Esto es como una telenovela**_ dijo Karin mientras devorando muchos bocadillos como si fueran palomitas de maíz

**Karin ya se que cuando estas emocionada te da por comer pero recuerda que ese vestido es una talla menos**

La pelirroja puso la pequeña bandeja de regreso en la mesa

**Buena chica**_ la felicito la rubia

.

**Cuanto tiempo te tomara decidir donde vivir**_ pregunto ipnotizado por sus ojos**  
**

**Es dificil decidir**_ respondió Sakura

Ambos se movían al compás de una canción suave y romántica

**Que coincidencia yo tampoco se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

Sakura sonrió

**Y tu que haces aquí**_ le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

**Acabo de terminar mi tesis, la presente ayer**

**Entonces tienes mucho tiempo de vivir en New York**

**En realidad solo hice mi tesis aquí, vivo Tokio**

**Yo nací en Tokio**_ dijo Sakura

Sasuke la detallo un momento

**No pareces Japonesa**_ dijo

**Es porque mi madre no lo era**_ respondió

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo que la madre de Sakura ya no estaba

**Tu amigo te sigue viendo mal**_ dijo fijándose en el rubio

**Simplemente ignóralo, normalmente es lo que yo hago**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

.

Eran increíble que dos horas pasaran volando en la compañía de Sakura, normalmente en esas dos horas ya hubiera hecho que su acompañante se durmiera exahusta

.

**Creo que nos hemos vuelto invisibles**_ dijo Ino suspirando

Karin asintió

La rubia y la pelirroja estaban en su mesa pero no se perdían detalle de la pareja, Sakura y Sasuke habían cambiado la pista de baile por el balcón con vista a la luna llena

**Esto es tan romántico**_ siguió diciendo la rubia

**Por que no nos vamos y así él puede llevarla al hotel**_ dijo Karin elevando las cejas

**Sabes que de repente me ha dado mucho sueño será mejor que nos vayamos**

**Nunca admites cuando tengo buenas ideas**_ dijo Karin con el ceño fruncido

Así ambas salieron de la fiesta dejando a Sakura a merced del lobo

.

**El salón esta casi vació**_ murmuro Sakura

Fijo su vista en el reloj que se encontraba alineado con cuadros de gran valor y vio que eran la una de la mañana

**Quieres que te lleve**_ propuso el pelinegro

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**He venido con mis amigas en auto**_ dijo buscando a Ino y Karin con la mirada_ **¿Dónde están?**_ se pregunto

**Probablemente te abandonaron**_ le respondió Sasuke

**Y que hay de tu amigo tampoco lo veo**

**Naruto vino en su auto seguramente ya se fue, él mañana regresa a Japón**_ explico_ **entonces nos vamos**_ dijo tendiéndole una mano

**«Karin, Ino, esta me la pagan»**_ pensó aceptando la mano del pelinegro

.

El transcurso fue corto pero ameno, Sasuke cada vez estaba mas absorto en los claros ojos verdes de la pelirosa, se moría de ganas de besarla, de tomar entre sus manos esos generosos pechos pero desde que la vio supo que no lo haría de la forma que habitualmente hacia, tal vez era hora de usar las maneras antiguas

.

**Pasare por ti mañana por la noche**_ le dijo abriendo la puerta frente al exclusivo hotel donde se hospedaba

**Me estas pidiendo una cita**_ inquirió ella

**Vamos, no perderías la oportunidad de conocer New York al lado de un guía experimentado**

**Conozco New York como la palma de mi mano**_ alardeo sin siquiera saber como se llamaba el área donde estaba situado su hotel

**Es una lastima**_ fingió Sasuke_ **he odio que «El fantasma de la Opera se presentara» en broadway**

Sakura se mordió el labio meditando la propuesta y Sasuke deseo que fueran sus dientes los que tuvieran esos labios

**Acepto**_ dijo rápidamente

**Pero hay una condición**_ le informo con una media sonrisa

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**¿Cuál es?**

**Que me des un beso de buenas noches**

Sakura se ruborizo y eso hizo que la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke se acentuara más

**Debes estar bromeando, apenas te conozco**

**Mañana me conocerás mejor**_ contracto

**De acuerdo**_ dijo acercándose lentamente a él

.

Sakura puso ambas manos contra su pecho y se empino hasta rozar la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke con sus labios

.

**Listo**_ dejo separándose, pero fue muy poco el tiempo que sus pies tardaron en estabilizarse cuando Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y estampo sus labios contra los de ella

.

El beso fue prolongado, Sakura al principio no se podía mover pero luego movió los labios como Sasuke lo hacia, acompasaban el ritmo y si no fuera porque ambos necesitaban respirar hubieran seguido así

Sasuke no se separo de ella, lo que hizo fue tomar el labio inferior de Sakura entre sus dientes y después soltarlo muy lentamente

.

**Eso es un beso**_ le dijo sonriente de lado

Sakura se quedo estupefacta en su lugar

Sasuke por su parte no dijo nada más y camino hacia su auto para irse a dormir recordando esos labios

.

**Sakura, como termino la noche**_ pregunto la rubia exaltada

**Cuando salio el sol**_ dijo Karin ganándose una almohada en la cara por parte de la rubia

Sakura les presto atención solo se dejo caer sentada en la cama rozando sus labios con los dedos

**Me ha besado**_ murmuro

Karin e Ino saltaron de la cama como un trampolín

**Como fue, con lengua sin lengua uso los diente, cuenta, cuenta**_ grito Karin

**Fue el mejor beso de mi vida**_ dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama

**Dejando a un lado que es el primero**_ dijo Ino

**Cállate que si la cabreas no nos contara**_ la regaño Karin

**Mañana por la noche saldré con él**_ confesó

**Tan pronto**_ dijo Ino_ **que bien Sakura, es hora de que disfrutes tu vida**_ esto último lo dijo en un tono quedo

Sakura bajo la mirada pero luego mostró una gran sonrisa

**Tienes razón, Tokio y mi padre pueden esperar un poco mas**

.

.

**End flash back**

.**  
**


	3. Lo que Josuke provoca

.

.

**Sakura se puede saber donde has pasado metida toda la mañana**_ Josuke Haruno no se veía muy contento

**Viendo las tiendas, que mas**_ respondió tratando de no ver a su padre a los ojos, le era difícil mentir

**Me lo suponía**_ dijo con desden_ **será mejor que comiences a hacer algo productivo con tu vida**

**¿Como que**?_ inquirió con una ceja arqueada_ **¿puedo trabajar contigo en la empresa?**

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **yo me refería a casarte**

Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños, su padre era un hombre de pensamientos pasados de moda y machismo pero Sakura sabia que el verdadero motivo era para esta vez si deshacerse de ella por completo

**Algún día lo haré**_ le aseguro sintiendo las lagrimas quemarle los ojos al intentar salir_ **pero mientras tanto tendré que seguir disponiendo del dinero que mi madre me dejo expresamente a mi y que tu manejas **

Josuke entorno los ojos furioso, no soportaba que Sakura mencionara a su propia madre

**Procura estar preparada para la fiesta que dará el alcalde, le he pedido al hijo de un socio que sea tu acompañante, Kiba Inuzuka es de tu misma edad así…**

**Espera un momento**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **soy lo suficientemente mayor para escoger un acompañante**

**No me arriesgare a que aparezcas con un sujeto lleno de pircings por todos lados**

**Si esa fuera mi elección seria eso, MIA, no tuya**_ dijo indignada

**Sakura cuida tus palabras, me debes respeto, no en balde he invertido tanto en tu educación**

La pelirosa estaba a punto de explotar, como se atrevía a echarle en cara mantenerla alejada por tantos años, cuando hubiera preferido hacer sus estudios en casa junto a su hermano y apoyada por su padre

**Padre…**_ dijo llamando la atención de Josuke_ **alguna vez me perdonaras por la muerte de mamá**_ le pregunto apresurándose a subir por las escaleras sin esperar respuesta

.

* * *

.

**Toma**_ dijo Itachi dejando sobre el escritorio de Sasuke una enorme cantidad de papeles_ **con esto nuestro padre dice: "bienvenido"**

Sasuke miraba la pila de papeles con un tic en el ojo

**Prefiero un "bienvenido" con palabras**_ exclamo

**Eso será más difícil que hacer que la montaña vaya a mahoma**

**Siempre ha sido así**_ le pregunto de repente con el semblante serio

Itachi también dejo de bromear

**Cuando murió mamá estuvo muy deprimido bastante tiempo, pero después inexplicablemente se encontraba de buen humor, luego se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un hombre frío y parece que atormentado también**

**Porque lo dices**_ inquirió el menor

**Esa es mi impresión**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**No recuerdo nada de eso**_ dijo Sasuke

**Apenas tenias dos años, es lógico**_ dijo

**Itachi… tú sabes cual es la razón por que papá y Josuke Haruno se odien**

Itachi suspiro

**No por el momento**_ murmuro saliendo de la oficina dejando a Sasuke extrañado

.

* * *

.

Sakura subió apresuradamente las escaleras pero antes de entrar a la habitación choco con alguien

.

**He, ten cuidado, el pasillo no es para que corras**

**Hatori**_ dijo sorprendida de ver a su hermano por primera vez en doce años

Entonces lo abrazo

**Espera, tengo una reunión en una hora, me arrugaras el traje Sakura**_ dijo apartándola

Sakura se quedo petrificada en su lugar

**Fue bueno verte, adiós**_ dijo caminando apresuradamente mientras se acomodaba el elegante traje gris que llevaba

**Idiota**_ murmuro caminando hacia su cuarto_ **Sasuke tiene razón**

.

**Esto es horrible Ino**_ dijo Sakura por teléfono_ **si no fuera porque Sasuke esta aquí me hubiera ido apenas atravesé esa puerta**

**_No los entiendo_**_ dijo Ino muy cabreada_ **_eres su hija, la viva imagen de su esposa al menos te debería querer por eso_**

**Sasuke no esta muy feliz de que nos veamos a escondidas**

**_Con un carácter como el suyo puedo imaginarlo_**_ dijo la rubia

**Pero que puedo hacer Ino, creo que aun tengo esperanza de que mi padre cambie su actitud conmigo…lo quiero**

**_Dale una patada en el culo y vete a vivir con el bueno de Sasuke_**_ dijo la voz chillona de Karin por el auricular

**Karin pensé que no estabas ahí **

**_No estaba pero entre en el momento justo para leerte la cartilla_**

**Se que tienes razón pero…**

**_Pero lo quieres demasiado para dañarlo aunque él si te dañe a ti_**_ dijo Karin con un tono de voz triste

**Como te ha ido con tu padre**_ le pregunto

**_Como siempre_**_ oyó tras la línea_ **_lo fui a visitar al cuartel pero ni siquiera me determina_**

**_Por eso ahogas tu dolor acostándote con los soldados que están a su servicio_**_ dijo Ino

**_Exactamente_**_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**_Es irónico_**_ medito la rubia_ **_mis padres solo piensan en ellos, se aman tanto que no pueden amar a nadie mas _**

Las tres suspiraron audiblemente

**Gracias chicas, oír sus desgracias siempre me sube el animo **

**_Tienes razón, raro pero después de todo somos el club de las abandonadas por su familia… que pases buena noche pelo de chicle_**

Casi inmediatamente de que terminara de hablar con sus amigas, su celular sonó por una llamada de Sasuke

**Hola**_ lo saludo con una sonrisa, aunque él no pudiera verla no podía evitarlo

**_Hola_**_ le respondió_ **_como te fue con tu padre_**

**Bien**_ mintió_ **por cierto**_ titubeo a hablar_ **iras a la fiesta del alcalde**

**_Aunque no quiera debo hacerlo, mi padre planea presentarme como el nuevo abogado de la empresa ahí… ¿Por qué? Tú vas a ir_**

**S-si**_ respondió nerviosa_ **pero hay algo que tengo que decirte antes**

**_Eso no se oye bueno_**

**Pues veras…m-mi padre le ha pedido al hijo de uno de sus socios que sea mi pareja**

El silencio invadió la conversación

**_Debes estar bromeando_**_ rugió furioso

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro_ **solo me acompañara**

**_Y luego ¿Qué?, se sentirá con derecho para invitarte a salir cada vez que se le antoje_**

**Yo no aceptare…**_ se defendió

**_Entonces porque aceptaste ahora_**_ dijo mas enojado

**Por favor…estaba discutiendo con él y luego me marche enojada**

**_Sakura de verdad quieres que estemos juntos _**

**Que quieres decir con eso**_ le pregunto con temor

Sasuke no respondió enseguida

**_Nada_**_ dijo fríamente_ **_supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta_**

_._

Estaba enojado y mucho, dedujo Sakura, para el día de la fiesta faltaban cuatro días y había comprobado que no podían estar mucho tiempo sin verse, disfrutar el uno del otro, pero al parecer Sasuke tenía un límite, se sentía un cobarde por estarse escondiendo como si hicieran algo malo pero ella aun no estaba preparada para que su padre la repudiara

.

* * *

.

**Es acaso que pretende desgarrarse todos los músculos del cuerpo**

Itachi llevaba aproximadamente una hora viendo a su hermano recorrer el trayecto de la piscina casi sin descansar

**Parece que esta muy enojado**_ dijo Naruto a su lado tratando de recuperar el aire después de darle diez vueltas a la piscina, estaba exhausto_ **se lo he preguntado pero al parecer se cabrea mas; tal vez tu tengas suerte**

Itachi suspiro audiblemente

**Sasuke…**_ lo llamo en un tono cansino pero su hermano menor no le presto atención_** podrías fingir que me escuchas**

.

Sasuke se detuvo a mitad del trayecto, le costaba respirar pero desahogarse con su cuerpo era mejor que ponerse a beber, no era conveniente llegar con resaca a su segundo día de trabajo, estaba mas que enojado, amaba a Sakura pero esconderse era algo que lo tenia fastidiado, quería salir con ella, besarla en publico, ahuyentar a los imbeciles que creían que podían acercársele, pero… ella le negaba ese derecho ¿Por qué? Por un padre y un hermano que prefieren ignorarla a afrontar que la señora Haruno había elegido dar a luz a su hija que vivir sin ella

.

**Sasuke**_ grito Itachi al ver que ya no podía seguir a flote_ **Naruto, sácalo de ahí**

El pelinegro era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda

Naruto inmediatamente se lanzo al agua y lo arrastro hacia las escaleras donde Itachi le paso las manos por debajo de los hombros y lo ayudo a sentarse en el primer escalón

**Has conseguido calmar tu enojo**

**No**_ gruño con los ojos cerrados jadeando muy visiblemente

**Quieres tomar algo**_ le ofreció su hermano

**Mañana tengo que trabajar **

**Eso es un si**_ dijo el mayor con una ceja arqueada_ **Naruto quieres acompañarnos**

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa

**Mañana es mi día libre**

.

Dos horas y mucho, pero mucho licor después

.

**Porque no son más fáciles de entender**_ dijo Sasuke bastante afectado por el alcohol

**Froy murió preguntándose lo mismo**_ dijo Itachi con la mano elevada contando sus dedos como asegurándose que hubieran cinco en cada mano

**Y quien es ese tio**_ pregunto Naruto viendo fijamente las gotas que resbalaban por su vaso

**Fue el creador del psicoanálisis**_ le respondió Sasuke volviendo a tomar de su copa_ **que necesidad hay de esconderse**

**Hermano perdí el hilo de la conversación**

**En la cafetería del hospital no hay ramen**_ se quejo Naruto

Los tres se encontraban sentados en la barra y el bartender estaba muy divertido viéndolos divagar

**Sasuke ¿es que sales con alguien?****_ **pregunto Naruto de pronto

**Supuestamente**_ respondió vagamente

**La conocemos**_ intervino Itachi

**Creo que no**_ respondió con el ceño fruncido_ **o tal vez si pero nadie sabe que somos pareja**

**Eso no me suena como algo que tu harías**_ dijo Naruto pensativo

**Exactamente**_ exclamo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**¿Esta casada?**_ lo siguió interrogando Itachi

Sasuke apretó fuertemente el vaso que tenia en su mano izquierda hasta hacerlo estallar**  
**

**Mala pregunta**_ repuso Itachi al verlo sangrar

**Creo que eso dolerá en la mañana**_ dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

**Pues a mi me duele ahora**_ dijo Sasuke agitando la mano de arriba abajo haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todos lados

**No me respondiste otouto baka y deja de mover la mano**

**Es peor que eso**_ dijo ladeando la cabeza_ **prefiere a su padre…**

Naruto e Itachi se quedaron en el limbo con esa respuesta aunque estaban tan borrachos que no les intereso

**Deja que te limpie y desinfecte esa herida**_ dijo el barman sacando un botiquín de debajo de la barra

Los tres sonrieron como tontos

**Pasa a menudo****_ **le pregunto Sasuke mientras y el hombre terminaba de vendarlo

**Más de lo que te imaginas**

Naruto e Itachi brindaron quien sabe porque

**Entonces respóndeme una pregunta, quiero a una mujer que me ama pero su padre me odia, bueno no a mí si no a mi padre que significa que por ende me debe de odiar a mí pero ella quiere a su padre y a mí pero al parecer le importa más el que yo y su idiota hermano**

El hombre corpulento agito las manos frente a su cuerpo diciéndole en silencio que se detuviera

**Para empezar no entendí ni una sola palabra y segundo soy gay**_ dijo el hombre apresuradamente_ **y es precisamente porque no entiendo a las mujeres**

Sasuke suspiro luego arqueo la ceja al ver que su hermano y amigo jugaban piedra papel o tijera

**Me puedes conseguir un tazón de ramen**_ le pregunto Sasuke en susurros al barman

El hombre asintió después se unió al juego, pocos minutos después el hombre regreso

**Aquí tienes, ramen instantáneo**

**Con eso bastara**_ dijo Sasuke tambaleándose_ **Naruto…mira lo que tengo para ti**

El rubio levanto la nariz al aire y olfateo profundamente

**Ramen…**_ dijo con baba en la comisura de sus labios acercándose al tazón, empezando a devorarlo al instante

**Naruto nesesito que me hagas un favor…**_ comenzó a decir Sasuke con malicia mientras Itachi solo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados por no conseguirle nada de comer a él

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Flash back**

.

New York

.**  
**

**Gracias, me he divertido mucho**_ se despidió Sakura con nerviosismo en la entrada del hotel

Sasuke la veía fijamente con una expresión divertido

**¿Que**?_ pregunto desconcertada

**Espero un beso de agradecimiento**_ le respondió con una media sonrisa

Sakura se sonrojo

**El de ayer fue trampa que te hace pensar que recibirás otro**

Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y la tomo por la cintura pegándola completamente a su cuerpo

**No pienso hacerlo**_ dijo mordiendo su labio inferior

**Sabes que tu mente no esta sincronizada con tu cuerpo en este momento ¿verdad?**_ dijo viéndole fijamente los labios

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, era joven, apenas tenia veinte años pero ya era momento de soltarse el pelo y vivir

**Lo haré si cierras los ojos**

Sasuke obedeció inmediatamente, aunque ella no lo besara él pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, el primer beso del día anterior lo mantuvo despierto y aprovecharía cualquier excusa para conseguir mas

.

La pelirosa se acerco más de lo que ya estaban y sus respiraciones se encontraron, el cuerpo se le estremeció cuando a penas sus labios se tocaron, subió ambas manos hasta enredarlas en su cuello de Sasuke y un impulso la hizo jugar con los bellos de su nuca mientras que él recorría su espalda con sus manos muy suavemente, sus lenguas se encontraron poco después incitadas por él

.

Se separaron con los ojos fijos en los del otro y con la respiración un poco forzada

.

**Vendré por ti mañana por la mañana, ponte ropa cómoda**_ le dijo acariciando su cabello

**Algún vez pides algo**_ pregunto divertida

**No aceptaría una negativa de todos modos**_ respondió rozando su nariz con la de ella

Sakura agradeció que no él no llevaras las cosas a su ritmo, aun no estaba lista para dar otro paso aunque Ino y Karin le decían que se lanzara y dejara sus inhibiciones atrás

.

.

Tres semanas y todo era perfecto, como un cuento de hadas, infinidad de citas las cuales no se terminaban sino hasta muy entrada la noche

Sasuke se estaba llevando las cosas con calma y eso era muy raro

.

**Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo**_ le pregunto Sasuke con suavidad_ **no me importaría esperar mas tiempo **

Ella le sonrió tomando la traba con que sostenía su cabello y lo dejaba caer sobre su espalda

**Estoy lista y quiero que sea contigo… ahora**

Sasuke se acerco a ella y beso su frente en un gesto muy tierno luego le tomo las manos y también las beso

**Te aseguro que recordaras este día por siempre**_ alarde deslizando su mano hacia el cierre de su vestido hasta que este termino a los pies de Sakura

.

.

**End flash back**

.**  
**


	4. Furioso y descuidado

.

.

Sasuke detallaba el lugar con aire aburrido, todo estaba decorado con tonos pasteles, claro la hija y esposa del anfitrión se habían encargado de todo, al parecer él solo era la alcancía

.

A su lado estaba Itachi acompañada por su amiga Konan a quien había pedido fuera su pareja, también estaba su padre con una expresión neutra en el rostro que cambiaba a una falsa sonrisa cuando se acercaban a saludarlo

.

**Como sigue tu mano**_ le pregunto una voz femenina a su lado

**Muy bien**_ respondió distraído

"si Sakura iba a tener compañía en la fiesta porque él no"

.

Todo en esa fiesta era monótono, y aburrido a mas no poder hasta que por la entrada principal apareció Josuke Haruno seguido de su hijo y su acompañante, por un momento pensó que Sakura no había ido pero sus pensamientos le dieron la negativa al verla entrar hermosa y deslumbrante en un vestido de un solo tirante de color idéntico al de sus ojos y…acompañado de un tipo que seria cadáver si lo veía con las manos donde no debía

.

**Ellis…**_ oyó, el susurro de una voz muy conocida y sorprendida a la vez, pensó en preguntar porque del nombramiento pero estaba mas que estupefacto al verla tan hermosa, aunque él no era el único que estaba embelezado viéndola, muchos de los hombres del lugar la contemplaban como un lobo a caperucita

En ese momento desearía besarla delante de todos para que supieran que era suya

**Que pasa Sasuke-kun, tu cara esta un poco rara**_ le pregunto su acompañante

**No es nada**_ consiguió decir

En ese momento Itachi se acerco a él

**Mira nada mas**_ dijo con un aire divertido_ **es una belleza, es la primera vez que veo a la hija de Josuke Haruno**

**Si**_ respondió con la mandíbula apretada

**Realmente es muy guapa**_ continuo el pelilargo_ **seria bueno hacer una alianza matrimonial con ella así tal vez terminaría la disputa entre su padre y el nuestro... yo me apunto**

Sasuke gruño pero la música acallo su protesta

**En fin, no se puede detener la fiesta, ¿Konan bailamos?**

**Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras**_ respondió divertida_ **sabes que no me gusta estar rodeada de viejos que adoran el dinero**

Itachi rio divertido

**Si tiene razón, vamos**

Sasuke se relajo visiblemente al ver que su hermano solo estaba bromeando aunque ahora era a su padre a quien veía extraño

**Oto-san te encuentras bien**_ le pregunto viendo en la dirección que él, encontrándolo con la mirada fija en Sakura para después intercalarla con Josuke y nuevamente a ella

**Es sorprendente el parecido que tiene con su madre**_ dijo quedamente

**Si eso me dijo**_ comento sin pensar

**Como has dicho**_ Fugaku se giro rápidamente hacia él

Sasuke frunció el ceño fingiendo ignorancia

**Creo que no he dicho nada**

Fugaku asintió al parecer había logrado convencerlo, debia cuidar lo que decia

.

* * *

.

**«Que le pasa a todo el mundo, porque me miran así»**_ se preguntaba mentalmente, el salón estaba lo bastante lleno para que muchas miradas estuvieran posadas sobre ella

**Tranquila preciosa**_ le dijo kiba a su lado con una sonrisa supuestamente seductora_ **estando conmigo no hay nada que temer**

Sakura arqueo una ceja al sentir que la mano de su acompañante se posaba sobre su cintura

.

Como si la estuvieran señalando acusadoramente con el dedo giro su rostro hacia una dirección en específico, unos ojos oscuros y llena de ira le devolvió la mirada

Sakura palideció al ver la mueca de enojo que Sasuke tenia en el rostro, principalmente al ver _esa_ mano en _esa_ parte de su cuerpo

.

**Te lo agradezco**_ dijo sonriendo mientras muy discretamente retiraba la mano de kiba de sobre su cintura

Josuke presento a Sakura a un selecto grupo de invitados para después alejarse de ella

**Bueno Kiba la dejo en tus manos**_ dijo sin emoción aparente_ **tengo que hablar con unas personas**

Josuke camino en otra dirección prácticamente ignorando a Sakura

**Ya has escuchado a tu padre, yo cuidare de ti**

La llevo hacia la pista de baile sin preguntarle si quería o no, entonces nuevamente el chico se asió de sus caderas esta vez con ambas manos

**Kiba nos podríamos sentar me duele la cabeza**_ era la excusa mas vieja del mundo pero como era posible que no entendiera que no quería bailar con él

**Hola Hinata-chan**_ exclamo el pelicafe ignorándola completamente

Sakura se giro a saludar también, por educación debía hacerlo, pero entonces se quedo petrificada al ver que a quien Kiba saludaba estaba bailando con Sasuke

**Hola Kiba**_ respondió la joven tímidamente

Sakura la inspecciono sin querer, no era usual en ella pero debía admitir que era muy hermosa, su cabello era lizo y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos parecían místicos, le parecieron mas hermosos que los suyos propios, cuantas personas tienen ojos plateados y cuantas tienen verdes

**Ella es Sakura Haruno**_ presento a la pelirosa y esta reacciono al escuchar su nombre

**Encantada de conocerte Sakura**_ respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras estrechaban sus manos_** él es Sasuke Uchiha mi…**

**Ya nos conocemos**_ la interrumpió con los ojos fijos en Sasuke que no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro

**Hinata podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo**_ dijo él cortante

Kiba frunció el ceño

**No tienes que ser grosero**_ le reprocho

Sasuke se giro a ver a Kiba y por un momento, Sakura tembló, los ojos del pelinegro casi sacaban llamas, estaba segura de que golpearía a Kiba

**Soy un Uchiha, ella una Haruno no creo que seas tan idiota para no saber lo que eso significa**

Sakura no espero que dijera eso, hubiera preferido que armara un escándalo por estar bailando con otro hombre, no herirla con esas palabras

Kiba se movió inquieto en busca de pelea pero ella lo detuvo

**Déjalo, tiene razón**_ dijo con la misma frialdad_ **nosotros también estabas bailando**

Ambos caminaron un poco más y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente al igual que Hinata y Sasuke

.

Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba, Hinata sentía rígido los brazos de Sasuke sobre su cintura, mientras que Kiba estaba más concentrado en estar insultando a Sasuke que en darse cuenta de que Sakura apenas se movía

.

Sus miradas se encontraban aun bailando con otras personas, para Sasuke no era fácil contenerse, quería apartar a Sakura de ese imbécil pero porque iba a dar él el primer paso si fue Sakura quien inicio todo eso con el respeto inútil que siente por su padre

.

**Sasuke-kun, estoy un poco cansada nos sentamos**

**Vamos**_ le respondió llevándola del brazo hacia su mesa

.

**Kiba creo que será mejor que me vaya, no me siento cómoda**_ se excuso ella

**Pero si la noche apenas empieza**_ dijo rápidamente

**Para mí ya ha terminado**

**Pero tu padre…**

**Creo que mi padre entenderá que me tuve que ir porque sentirme mal**_ lo interrumpió

**Entonces por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa**

**No será necesario**_ respondió

**Que tal si mañana salimos un rato y nos conocemos mejor**

Sakura suspiro era inútil tener tacto si no quería que la dejara de molestar

**Kiba te lo agradezco mucho, me la pase bien contigo pero esta noche estamos juntos porque mi padre te lo pidió, espero me comprendas**

.

Se separo de él y subió a la segunda planta, estaba sudada por tanto bailar, se lavaría el rostro y luego se iría sin que nadie se diera cuenta

.

Dejo que el lavabo se llenara y metiendo sus manos completamente levanto una gran cantidad de agua y se la echo en el rostro refrescándose al instante, se tallo los ojos para eliminar el maquillaje y luego se seco el rostro con una toalla de papel… pero entonces volvió a escuchar las palabras de Sasuke en su cabeza y no pudo evitar llorar

.

**Se puede saber porque lloras**_ oyó desde fuera de la puerta

**S-Sasuke…**_ murmuro esperando no haberse confundido

**Es que acaso esperabas a alguien mas**_ inquirió

**Como supiste que estaba aquí**

**Te seguí**_ dijo simplemente

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar

**No entres**_ le dijo apresuradamente

**Porque, no hay nada ahi que no haya visto antes**

Sakura se sonrojo indignada

**Solo… déjame en paz y regresa con tu amiga**

Lo escucho reír

**Es acaso que estas celosa**

**No tendría porque estarlo, me he divertido mucho con Kiba**

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, Sasuke la cerro a su espalda con llave

**Que crees que haces, alguien puede venir**

**Me importa una mierda quien viniera**_ dijo con la mandíbula apretada

Sakura lo miro sin intimidarse aunque el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro le quitaba credibilidad

**Porque estas llorando**_ volvió a preguntar

**Eso no te incumbe…**

**Sakura no juegues conmigo**_ dijo tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca

**Suéltame, me estas lastimando**

**Entonces dime**_ dijo entre dientes aflojando su agarre

**Tienes razón sobre todo lo que dijiste**_ comenzó a decir en voz baja

**Y que fue exactamente lo que dije**_ repuso

**Que tú eres un Uchiha y yo una Haruno, será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están**_ dijo tratando de no llorar

Sasuke la tomo por la barbilla y la beso furioso, Sakura sentía que le arrancaría los labios pero aun así no pudo evitar que le gustara la manera tan brusca con que la besaba, poner sus manos contra su pecho fue mas una caricia que un intento de apartarlo

**Quieres que se acabe esto**_ le dijo Sasuke con su labio inferior entre sus dientes para luego volverla a besar_ **quieres que acabe**_ inquirió levantándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre el lavamanos

.

Sakura estaba aturdida y no era precisamente porque estuviera asustada, su mente estaba a mil, estaba excitada pensando en cuanta gente estaba en ese salón tan cercano a ellos y que además estaban sus familias eso lo hacia mas excitante

No recordaba desde cuando se había vuelto tan morbosa

Sasuke consiguió sacarle la ropa interior de un solo tiro para luego bajar el cierre de su pantalón y sacar su miembro erecto

.

**No me has respondido Sakura**_ dijo con la mandíbula apretada

Ella gimió al sentir el roce de su pene contra su clítoris

**No quiero**_ jadeo con los ojos cristalizado_ **no quiero que nos separemos, pero…**

.

Solo eso le basto para envestirla profundamente, Sakura se arqueo completamente excitada, Sasuke se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella y se asía fuertemente de sus muslos mientras que ella se apoyo completamente contra el espejo que tenia a su espalda, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados acompañados de sus incesantes gemidos le decían a Sasuke que estaba a punto de llegar

.

La miel caliente de Sakura exploto poco antes de que con un ronco gemido él eyaculara dentro de ella

.

Sus respiraciones eran forzadas, Sasuke reposaba su cabeza sobre los pechos de ella y ella tenia su mejilla sobre el cabello azabache de él

.

**Tenemos que regresar o se preguntaran donde estamos**_ dijo Sakura

Sasuke se aparto de ella, saliendo de su interior en el acto

Le dio la espalda

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro con tristeza_ **a mi tampoco me gusta que nos tengamos que esconder…**

**No use condón**_ la interrumpió Sasuke

**Que dices**_ pregunto titubeante

Sasuke se giro

**Estaba tan enojado que…**

Callo al escuchar el golpeteo de la puerta

**Sakura estas ahí**_ pregunto una voz tras la puerta

La pelirosa se cubrió la boca con las manos

Sasuke asintió para que ella respondiera

**S-si**_ consiguió decir

**Oto-san te esta esperando abajo, hay alguien a quien quiere que conozcas**

**En un momento bajo Hatori**

**Seria mejor que lo hicieras ahora mismo, no le gusta esperar**_ dijo su hermano impaciente

**Dije que en un momento**_ respondió enojada, luego escucho los pasos de Hatori alejarse del baño

**Aun tenemos que hablar**_ dijo Sasuke

Sakura comenzó a arreglarse el vestido, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, el maquillaje había desaparecido completamente de su cara pero aun así se veía muy bien

**Has escuchado lo que te he dicho**_ dijo ya cabreado_ **puede que hayas quedado embarazada**

Sakura lo miro con temor

**Lo se**_ dijo_ **pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí**

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula mientras veía que ella salía apresuradamente por la puerta… estrello su puño contra la puerta realmente frustrado y furioso

**Oh disculpa creía que este era el baño de mujeres**_ dijo una voz femenina tras de él

Sasuke sonrió sin ánimos

**Por que es tan difícil, antes no me importaba ninguna mujer, me daba igual si respiraban o si necesitaba algo de mí…pero ahora yo necesito de ella**

Hinata sonrió y se acerco a él

**Eso es estar enamorado…**_ dijo simplemente no sabia exactamente lo que pasaba, esperaría que él mismo se lo contara_ **ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que piensen que-e t-u y y-o e-estábamos…**

La forma tan nerviosa con que lo dijo lo hizo reír a Sasuke divertido

.

* * *

.

**Sakura, él es Hiruzen Sarutobi, conoció a Ellis y apenas te vio…**

**Estaba impaciente por conocerte pequeña**_ lo interrumpió el anciano con una sonrisa nostálgica_ **tu madre era como una hija para mi y al verte es como verla de nuevo**

Sakura sonrió, no conocía a muchas personas que se relacionaran con su madre

**Estoy segura de que mi madre lo apreciaba muchísimo**

El anciano hablaba con tanto cariño que le hizo olvidar sus problemas por un momento, no supo en que momento pero sintió la necesitad de acariciar su vientre, era la primera vez que sentía la calidez de Sasuke dentro de ella, la primera vez que no se cuidaban

.

* * *

.

**Oto-san Hinata esta cansada, creo que es mejor que la lleve a casa**

Fugaku apenas asintió, aun tenia la mirada fija en Sakura

**Te puedo preguntar porque la vez tanto**_ le pregunto con una mueca de enojo en el rostro

Fugaku masajeo su cien

**Eso solo… simplemente vi a su madre en ocasiones y es sorprendente verla a ella, se parecen demasiado…nada más**

Sasuke lo contemplo con los ojos entrecerrados no muy convencido por su respuesta

**Hinata te agradezco que nos hayas acompañado esta noche**_ se despidió el Uchiha mayor_ **espero que hagas sentar cabeza a mi hijo**

Hinata rió nerviosa mientras que a Sasuke le palpitaba una vena en la cien

**Oto-san ella no es la novia de Sasuke**_ intervino Itachi acercándose con Konan a su lado_ **lo es de Naruto**

Fugaku sonrió apenado

**Siento la confusión**_ se disculpo con la pelinegra

**No hay problema**_ respondió timidamente para luego encaminarse a la salida del brazo de Sasuke

.**  
**


	5. Se acabó

.

.

**Flash back**

.

New York

.

Sus pezones aun estaban duros y la entrepierna la estaba matando, pero aun así no pudo evitar la sonrisa que broto de sus labios

.

Sasuke había sido tan gentil con ella, tal vez fuera por ser su primera vez o siempre seria así, no lo sabia, de lo que estaba segura es que nunca olvidaría esa noche

.

**¿Como estas**?_ le pregunto con voz ronca después de haber dormido un poco, aun era de madrugada

**Bien**_ respondió sonrojada y apretando fuertemente la sabana contra sus pechos

Sasuke sonrió mientras se colocaba sobre ella comenzando a rozar sus labios con los de ella

**¿Aun te duele? **

**Un poco**_ respondió enredando sus manos en su cuello

**Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo…**_ soltó haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Sakura_**…pero creo que tendré que esperar**_ dijo haciendo ademán de recostarse sobre la cama

**No…espera**_ dijo reteniéndolo_ **y-yo también q-quiero**

**Estas segura**

.

Ella asintió elevando un poco sus piernas acomodándolas a cada lado de las caderas de Sasuke mientras él bajaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y atraparlos entre su boca haciéndola gemir excitada, elevaba las caderas en busca del miembro erecto de Sasuke

.

Dejo sus pechos y fue bajando hasta su estomago en donde jugo con su ombligo, siguió en el vientre para luego hundir su rostro entre sus piernas

.

Sakura gimió sorprendida, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par con la mirada clavada en el techo, si sentir el miembro de Sasuke dentro de ella era la mejor sensación que había sentido jamás, su lengua no tenia clasificación

.

**Ahhhhh Sasuke**_ nadie le había dicho que con el simple rose de los labios de Sasuke sobre su clítoris la haría venirse

Él al igual que ella estaba al tope, si no la tomaba en ese momento explotaría… tomo una de sus piernas y la elevo hasta colocarla sobre su torso, a Sakura no le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando la envistió consiguiendo un sonoro gemido de dolor, Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente

**Continua**_ jadeo con los ojos completamente oscuros, el dolor que sentía no se comparaba a lo excitada que estaba

**Sakura…**_ gruño viéndola fijamente, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor al igual que el suyo, no distinguía el verde de sus ojos y ahora había olvidado la vergüenza de que la viera desnuda

.

La hizo girarse hasta quedar apoyada en la cama sobre sus rodillas y manos mientras él incrementaba las envestidas, ambos gemían descontroladamente definitivamente esa noche no la olvidaría ninguno de los dos

.

.

**Auu**_ gimió al incorporarse de la cama, ahora si que estaba muerta de dolor, detallo a Sasuke a su lado y no le quedo duda de que parecía inofensivo cuando dormía, su respiración era tranquila y parecía que nada podía despertarlo hasta que se intento mover y volvió a gemir adolorida

**Creo que me he pasado**_ dijo viéndola divertido y mas al verla cubrirse hasta el cuello_ **ayer no te importo que te viera desnuda**

**Cállate**_ dijo entre dientes

**Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace casi un mes y ahora tenemos relaciones, eso en que nos pone; en amigos con derecho a roce o a novios**

Sakura arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa boba en la cara, nunca se espero que Sasuke fuera el primero en pedir un estatus de su relación, según lo que había escuchado de los hombre como él, las mujeres solo les servían para una cosa y puesto que con ella ya lo había conseguido…bueno los hechos hablan por si solos

**Yo no tengo amigos con derecho a roce**_ respondió ganándose un beso por parte de su nuevo novio_**…pero hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado**

Sakura se había puesto seria de repente consiguiendo la misma expresión en Sasuke

**T-tu vives en Japón y yo…yo no he estado en mi casa desde hace muchos años, aun no se si me quedare aqui**

Sasuke no la interrumpió

**Veras…mi familia no me…**

Ring ring ring ring

**No piensas contestar**_ le pregunto, el teléfono los había interrumpido

**Estamos hablando, que salte la contestadora**_ respondió

_Señor Uchiha todos sus certificados están listo para que pase a retirarlos en horas de oficina, en hora buena oficialmente ahora es abogado_

Cuando la grabación termino Sasuke regreso su vista hacia Sakura quien tenía abiertos los ojos desmesuradamente y el labio inferior le temblaba

**Sakura que pasa**_ le pregunto sosteniéndola por ambos brazos, los cuales había soltado las sabanas dejando su torso al descubierto

**T-tu eres Sasuke U-Uchiha** _ tartamudeo

**Si**_ respondió con el ceño fruncido_ **que pasa porque te has puesto así**

Cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Sakura que pasa**_ pregunto ahora exaltado

**Mi nombre completo es Sakura Haruno…**

Sasuke también estaba sorprendido, desde que se conocieron habían evitado los temas familiares, solo eran ellos y nadie mas, incluso sus apellidos les habían parecido irrelevantes

(n/a: jajaja el drama que casualidad de esa llamada ¿verdad? ¬¬)

.

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

**Hinata ¿estas bien?, este bastardo no te ha tocado, ¿verdad?**_ Naruto a veces podía exagerar

La pelinegra reía nerviosa mientras veía como Sasuke apretaba fuertemente los puños y le palpitaban varias venas en la cien

**Naruto, no te preocupes Sasuke se ha portado a la altura de un caballero**

El rubio arqueo una ceja entonces Hinata suspiro

**Me iré a dormir, te espero mas tarde**

La pelinegra se adentro hacia la recamara que compartía con su novio (n/a: ^o^ si por fin nuestra Hinata salio del cascaron)

**Sasuke con que me entere que has puesto las manos donde no debías te aseguro que estarás en el hospital mucho tiempo**

**No tienes nada que temer; además que tanto defiendes si vendiste a tu novia por un tazón de ramen**

**Te aprovechaste porque estaba ebrio**_ se defendió exaltado

Sasuke suspiro

**Como sea mejor me voy **

**Espera**_ lo detuvo Naruto con el rostro serio_ **a ti te pasa algo, quédate y cuéntamelo**

Sasuke entro sumiso al departamento

**Esto es más serio de lo que pensé**_ murmuro para si mismo_ **entro como un perrito obediente**

**Recuerdas a la chica que conocí en la fiesta**

Naruto asintió

**Todo el tiempo que pase en New York estuve con ella**

Naruto sonrió levemente

**Eso es bueno**_ dijo con mas ánimos_ **ya me estaba preocupando que anduvieras de pica flor**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**No lo entiendes**_ dijo_ **me enamore de ella, por primera vez en mi vida me he enamorado de alguien, pero…**

**No me digas que tienes miedo**_ lo interrumpió_ **Sasuke sea lo que sea que haya pasado no debes darte por vencido**

**Es una Haruno**_ soltó de repente

Naruto conocía muy bien lo que Fugaku pensaría si se enteraba

**Nunca te he conocido por cobarde**_ dijo_ **ahora que las cosas se tornan duras vas a dejarla simplemente**

**No soy yo el que quiere dejarlo**_ dijo exaltado_ **es ella que ilusamente cree que haciendo lo que su padre espera la querrá**

Naruto no dijo nada

**Lo peor de todo es que…hay una posibilidad de que este embarazada**

**A tenido síntomas o algo por el estilo**_ pregunto mas como medico que como amigo

**Lo hicimos sin protección, exactamente hoy, estábamos discutiendo y yo estaba tan furioso que olvide ponerme el preservativo**

Naruto se levanto pensativo y masajeo el puente de su nariz antes de volver a hablar

**No soy obstetra pero supongo que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades…si fuera el caso has pensado que tal vez ella no lo quiera…tener**

Sasuke se levanto del sofá como un trampolín

**No puede hacer eso**_ rugió_ **también es mi hijo**

**Cálmate, estas dando por sentado dos opciones que aun no se han comprobado**

**Creo que necesito pensar**_ dijo con voz cansada

**Estas seguro que puedes manejar, yo podría…**

**Descuida**_ lo interrumpió_ **conducir me hará bien, gracias por escucharme**

.

* * *

.

**Sakura, Sakura,… Sakura**

**Que**_ exclamo regresando a este mundo_ **lo siento estaba distraída**

**Eso lo he notado**_ dijo Hatori arqueando una ceja_ **me pasas la ensalada**

Hatori como siempre a la derecha de su padre quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, nadie hablaba con nadie y menos con ella

**«Realmente prefiero esto»**_ se pregunto a si misma, pero entonces desvió su vista a una foto familiar en donde su madre abrazaba con cariño a Hatori y Josuke tras ellos sonreía_ **«puedo intentarlo» «quiero intentarlo»**_ pero si hacia eso que pasaría con Sasuke, y si estaba embarazada, y si nunca lo conseguía, y si perdía a Sasuke, su cabeza estaba echa una maraña y no sabia que hacer

**Gracias por la comida**_ dijo levantándose de su silla, no espero respuesta solo camino hasta las escaleras para ir a su habitación, tal vez dormir le sentaría bien, dormir mucho seria lo mejor

.

La luna iluminando su cuarto sin necesidad de que las lámparas estuvieran encendidas, una ráfaga de aire tibio entro y la hizo encaminarse hasta la puerta del balcón y contemplar la luna desde ahí hasta que otra ráfaga de aire la hizo bajar la mirada hasta un deportivo negro estacionado a un lado de la casa o principalmente a alguien en especifico que estaba recostado contra el

.

**Sasuke…**_ no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos cuando lo vio, él estaba con la vista clavada en la casa seguramente porque no sabía cual era su habitación, tomo su celular para poder hablar con él

**Diga**_ respondió al primer timbre

**Lo siento, lo siento de verdad pero…tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo**

Sakura pudo oír como Sasuke suspiraba

**Entonces esto termina**_ dijo abrumado

Sakura no respondió, simplemente no sabia que decirle, aunque tampoco Sasuke le dio tiempo de más, cortó la comunicación y subió a su auto perdiéndose por la carretera en el acto

.

* * *

.

Sakura suspiro, estaba ahí para ganarse el respeto y el amor de su padre y hermano, no podía dar un paso atrás

.

**En que puedo ayudarla señorita**_ le pregunto amablemente la recepcionista

**Vengo a ver a mi padre**

**Disculpe**_ dijo extrañada_ **si me dice quien es su padre quizás pueda ayudarla**

**Josuke Haruno**_ respondió sin titubear viendo como la joven se sorprendía

**Disculpe, señorita Haruno no sabia… es decir, puede pasar**

Sakura le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, abordo el ascensor, pocos minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina principal, en el lugar de la secretaria no había nadie así que toco a la puerta y poco después recibió un **"adelante"** por parte de Josuke

**Sakura que haces aquí**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Ella trago saliva pero era tarde para echarse para atrás

**He venido a ayudarlos en el trabajo**_ anuncio a Hatori también que estaba reunido con su padre

**No tienes nada que hacer aquí**_ dijo en forma dura

**Parte de la empresa también es mía**

Josuke apretó la mandíbula furioso pero antes que replicara Hatori hablo

**Déjala que lo intente**_ dijo con una mirada diferente, quizás era porque veía la decisión en los ojos de su hermana

No pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha

**Entonces si comete en un error tu pagaras las consecuencias**_ respondió Josuke girando su silla dándole la espalda a ambos

.

Hatori se levando de su asiento y le dio a Sakura con la mirada que lo siguiera

.

**Bueno, en realidad no se que es lo que podrías hacer aquí**_ dijo el pelicastaño mientras rascaba su barbilla

**Tienes papeleo que hacer ¿no es cierto?, déjame ayudarte**

Sakura presintió que Hatori se estaba arrepintiendo de apoyarla

**Por favor…**

**Esta bien, acércate a mi escritorio**

.

Sakura era muy inteligente no le costo trabajo entender lo que Hatori hacia, opinaba y ayudaba y su hermano parecía complacido, algunas preguntas sobre su vida en el internado surgieron, esperaba que también fuera sencillo acercarse a su padre

.

**Me has dejado sorprendido**_ dijo archivando los documentos recién terminados_ **hubiera tardado mas si no me hubieras ayudado**

Sakura sonrió feliz por el cumplido

.

* * *

.

**Un trabajo muy bien hecho**_ lo felicito Fugaku aunque a él en ese momento le daba igual_ **me complace mucho que te intereses tanto en la empresa, después de todo cuando yo no este les pertenecerá a ambos**

Sasuke asintió como si le interesara lo que su padre le decía

Itachi lo veía divertido, pero aunque le encantaba fastidiar a su hermano ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

**Nuestro siguiente trabajo tendremos que hacerlo en Sapporo**_ anuncio el Uchiha mayor_ **Sasuke, tendrás que irte antes, luego Itachi y yo te alcanzaremos haya, tengo asuntos pendientes que luego tendré que pasarle a tu hermano**

**Esta bien**_ respondió taciturno

Fugaku frunció el ceño

**Has prestado atención a algo de lo que he dicho**

Sasuke se levanto de su silla

**Por supuesto que** **si**_ respondió saliendo de la oficina

**Que le sucede**_ pregunto Fugaku pero Itachi solo se encogió de hombros antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar

**Disculpa tengo que atender esta llamada...**

Itachi salio apresuradamente de la oficina de su padre, el identificador ponía el nombre de Nagato

**Ya tienes algo**_ respondió apresuradamente

**_Hola, Nagato que tal tu día_**_ ironizo el pelinegro

**De acuerdo ¿Qué tal tu día?**_ dijo Itachi de mala gana

**_Pues fatal he gastado mucho dinero sobornando a muchas personas para tenerte la información que te tengo_**

**Nagato ve al grano**

**_Recuerdas que siempre me dijiste que Josuke Haruno te era muy familiar_**

**Si**_ respondió simplemente

**_Pues al parecer es porque tu padre y él eran grandes amigos, al igual que tu madre y Ellis Haruno_**

Itachi se sorprendió, no recordaba esa parte de su infancia

**Entonces ¿Qué paso para que se convirtieran en enemigos?**

**_Quizás se deba a que… Josuke provoco el accidente donde murió tu madre…_**

.**  
**


	6. Tratando de olvidarla

.

.

Por que dicen que el centro comercial les sube el ánimo a las mujeres…

Sakura llevaba horas recorriendo las tiendas y su estado de ánimo seguía siendo el mismo… triste, hace mas de una semana que no veía a Sasuke, aunque su relación con su hermano estaba mejorando lo extrañaba demasiado, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz o el simple hecho de estar a su lado

.

**Hola Sakura**_ la pelirosa se giro al escuchar la voz que la saludaba proveniente de Hinata, la chica que estaba con Sasuke en la fiesta

**Hola**_ respondió con desconfianza

Hinata sonrió dándose por enterada del tono

**Te vi hace aproximadamente una hora con la misma bolsa en la mano ¿estas bien?**

Sakura sonrió aunque a leguas se notaba la triste de su rostro.

Hinata tenia razón llevaba cargando una pequeña bolsa con un alfiler de corbatas que compro pensando en Sasuke

**¿Quieres tomar un café?, creo que te sentaría bien**

**De acuerdo**_ respondió taciturna, de todas maneras no tenia nada mejor que hacer, tal vez hablar con la nueva chica de Sasuke le diera una razón para dejar de pensar en él

.

**Adelante se que quieres preguntarme algo**_ dijo Hinata dándole un sorbo a su café casi terminado, llevaban casi media hora sentadas juntas sin decir nada_ **a Naruto no le gusta el silencio, él habla hasta por lo codos te hacer reír aunque estés de mal humor**

Sakura levanto la vista hacia ella

**Naruto es amigo de Sasuke ¿verdad?**_ se pregunto a si misma cuanto conocía Hinata de la vida de el hombre que ella amaba

**Se conocen** **desde la secundaria, son inseparables aunque con personalidades muy diferentes**

Sakura asintió y al hacerlo pudo distinguir un mameluco que se asomaba de una de las bolsas de la pelinegra

**E-eso es t-tuyo**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Hinata sonrió inclinándose para tomar el mameluco entre sus manos

**Si**_ respondió viendo embelezada el pedacito de tela_ **me entere hace un par de días, es muy pronto para comprar estas cosas pero no pude resistirme**

Sakura se llevo una de sus manos a la boca y cerro los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, aunque sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, eso queria decir que Sasuke y ella iban a ser padres...

**Naruto esta tan emocionado que no para de sonreír todo el día**_ comento haciendo que los ojos cristalizados de Sakura se abrieran rápidamente dejando caer las lagrimas

**¿Naruto?...**_ susurro

**Si, Naruto**_ respondió Hinata sonriendo al ver su expresión en el rostro**_ o quizás pensaste que el bebe era de Sasuke-kun**

Las muchas lágrimas que resbalaron por el rostro de la pelirosa le dieron la respuesta

**Él y yo solo somos amigos, no se como convenció a Naruto para que me pidiera que fuera su acompañante la noche de la fiesta, aunque incluso Fugaku-san creyó que yo haría sentar cabeza a su hijo**

**Debes pensar que soy una idiota…**

Hinata negó con la cabeza

**No pienso eso de ti, lo que si pienso es que tu mirada refleja tristeza y supongo que es por no estar con Sasuke-kun**

**¿como lo sabes**_ pregunto_ **acaso él te conto lo nuestro**

**No fue necesario, sabia que estaban juntos en el baño**_ Sakura se sonrojo_** cuando entre lo encontré muy abatido y hasta enojado... al igual que tu ahora su estado de ánimo no es el mejor  
**

**Estar con él significaría renunciar a mi familia...**

**Te comprendo**_ dijo Hinata agitando la taza semi vacía_ **mi padre no aceptaba mi relación con Naruto, decía que él no era el prospecto que esperaba para mi, quería un hombre de negocios que me ayudara a llevar la empresa cuando el falleciera, no a un doctor al que le encantan los niños**

**P-pero a-al final lo aceptaron ¿no es cierto? por eso están juntos ¿verdad?**

Hinata sonrió triste

**Mi padre me dio a elegir…**_ dijo simplemente, no había mas que decir

Sakura guardo silencio, parecía meditar algo o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Hinata

**¿Donde esta Sasuke?**_ pregunto decidida

**Ahora mismo esta trabajando en Sapporo**_ dijo sonriente pero apresurándose a continuar al ver que Sakura bajaba la mirada triste_ **pero es temporal se fue hace unos días así que no debe tardar en regresar**

**Gracias Hinata**_ dijo sonriendo para luego irse de ahí

.

Todo el trayecto hasta su casa lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, aparco su auto a la entrada de la mansión y entro, la casa estaba en silencio pero la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entre abierta del despacho de su padre le indico que estaba en casa, se encamino hacia ella tal vez podrían hablar de una buena vez

.

**_Es muy divertido_**_ escucho la voz de Hatori, entonces decidió no entra, se giro para retomar el camino hacia la escalera

**_Por muy divertido que te parezca no la quiero en mi empresa_**_ sentencio Josuke con voz firme

Sakura se paro en seco

**_Oh vamos, me esta facilitando el trabajo, sabes que es una calculadora humana, mientras yo le hago preguntas sobre su vida ella trabaja sin chistar, es más eficiente que mi secretaria_**

**_Hatori te lo diré mas claramente no quiero verla mas por mi empresa, no me importa si trabajas más o menos _**

**_Como tu digas_**_ lo escucho responder entre dientes

Todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar violentamente, no podía moverse de donde estaba y solo ella sabe cuanto quería hacerlo

**Señorita Sakura ¿se siente bien?**_ le pregunto la señora que se encargaba de la cocina

**S-solo… podrías ayudarme a… a llegar a mi habitación**

La mujer le paso un brazo por la cintura mientras que ella lo enredaba sobre sus hombros, con casi todo su peso apoyado en Ayame consiguió llegar hasta su cama

**Esta segura que se encuentra bien**_ pregunto preocupada

**Si descuida**_ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza_ **por favor no le digas a nadie**

**Como usted diga**_ respondió saliendo de la habitación

.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se permitió llorar, no por las palabras hirientes de quienes alguna vez creyó eran su familia, si no que por su estúpida indecisión podría perder a Sasuke

.

**Sakura eres una idiota**_ se grito a si misma cabiendo sus ojos con ambas manos para limpiar sus lagrimas, se irguió apresuradamente pero al hacerlo sintió como si hubieran apagados las luces por un momento, comenzó a sudar frío y entonces el malestar en el estomago le siguió haciéndola vomitar al pie de su cama, cuando hubo terminado corrió a lavarse los dientes y vio su cara demacrada en el espejo, no podía seguir ahí y mientras pudiera hablar con Sasuke se alejaría de esa casa lo mas pronto posible

.

Tomo una pequeña maleta y comenzó a guardar un poco de ropa, sus efectos personales y principalemte una caja que guardaba celosamente, había pertenecido a su madre, no sabia que había dentro porque estaba cerrada, pero aun así no podía dejarla… y salio por fin de la vida de quienes nunca la quisieron

.

* * *

.

**Oto-san necesito hablar contigo**

**Dime**_ respondió Fugaku sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, guardaba muchos papeles en su portafolio_ **pero** **procura que sea rápido debemos abordar el avión**

**Quiero que me cuentes que paso la noche en que mi madre murió**

Fugaku levanto la vista sorprendido

**Ella iba en el auto, sola, con Josuke Haruno**_ continuo hablando_ **le he dado mil vueltas a mi cabeza pensando el porque… porque iban solos en el auto… acaso eran amantes…**

Itachi fue interrumpido por una bofetada propinada por su progenitor

**No puedo concebir que pienses eso de tu madre**_ casi grito

**Entonces dímelo**…_ grito él también limpiándose el fino hilo de sangre que corría por su labio_ **dímelo porque por mas vueltas que le doy al asunto no comprendo, además porque lo guardarían tan celosamente si no fuera por eso**

**Estuviste investigando**_ descubrió Fugaku masajeando el puente de su nariz

El pelilargo asintió dándole la razón

Fugaku suspiro resignado

**Los cuatro Mikoto, Ellis, Josuke y yo estábamos invitados a la boda de unos amigos, pero yo no estaba en Tokio, pensaba tomar el primer avión de regreso pero aun así** **no llegaría hasta pasada las diez de la noche**_ dijo_ **Josuke y yo éramos amigos, incluso es el padrino de Sasuke...escogió el nombre de mi segundo hijo**

Itachi estaba sorprendido aunque no recordaba nada de eso, no emitió ningún sonido para que su padre continuara hablando

**Lo llame desde el aeropuerto, le pedí que fuera por Mikoto para encontrarnos haya, no note que estaba completamente ebrio cuando hablamos**_ se dejo caer sentado sobre uno de los sillones mientras Itachi aun seguía de pie_ **tuve que apagar el teléfono cuando aborde el avión**_ continuo con un nudo en la garganta_ **ESE MAL NACIDO MATO A TU MADRE Y YO LE AYUDE, NUNCA DEBI PEDIRLE QUE FUERA POR ELLA**

.

Por primera vez en su vida Itachi vio a Fugaku desmoronarse ante sus ojos, nunca lo había visto llorar pero ahora no sabía que hacer, muchas preguntas quedaron sin responder pero al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable prefirió dejarlas para otra ocasión

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo de su padre se tensaba, las palabras sobraban todo estaba dicho o al menos eso pensó

.

* * *

.

**Sakura…**_ dijo Ino sorprendida al abrir la puerta de su departamento y ver a la pelirosa toda mojada por la lluvia_ **que haces aquí, es decir porque no nos avisaste**

**Me dejas pasar**_ dijo agotada

Ino se despabilo y le dio paso, Karin atravesó una de las puertas encontrándose también sorprendida

**¿Que diablos haces aquí?**_ casi grito

**Me siento mal**_ dijo antes de caer desmayada sobre la alfombra de la sala

.

* * *

.

**Si quieres puedo conseguirte compañía para que te suban el animo**_ dijo Neji divertido

**Sabes que eso lo consigo yo solo**_ respondió Sasuke sonriendo por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo

**¿Como esta Hinata**?_ pregunto el pelicafe con el semblante serio

**Embarazada…**_ soltó de repente provocando que Neji casi se ahogara con su trago_ **que acaso no lo sabias**_ ironizo

**Muy gracioso Uchiha, me lo hubieras dicho con más tacto**_ dijo con dificultad

**Se que quieres verla, así que, ¿que haces aquí?**

**Mira quien habla**_ dijo divertido_ **ya terminaste lo que tenias que hacer aquí, porque no regresas a Tokio**

**No**_ dijo sorbiendo de su vaso**_ tal vez me quede trabajando aquí por algún tiempo, pero dejemos hablar de mi y dime...acaso no piensas ir a verla o es que tu tío te lo tiene prohibido**

**Me lo prohibió pero no es por eso que no la voy a visitarla, es simplemente…**_ se detuvo abatido_ **como va a querer verme cuando en un principio yo también me opuse a su relación con Naruto**

Sasuke se rió

**Por favor estamos hablando de Hinata**

Neji sonrió

**Avísame cuando regreses a Tokio, tomaremos el mismo avión**

**Tal vez tarde mas de lo que esperas**_ dijo Sasuke dándole otro sorbo a su bebida

Neji se irguió de donde estaba sentado y camino hacia la salida

**Vamos Sasuke nunca has tirado la toalla, no lo hagas ahora…**

Por que diablos todos le decían eso, no fue él quien decidió terminar... fue ella

.

El solo hecho de recordarla lo ponia mal por que sabía que no podía tenerla

Sasuke se quedo pensativo en su lugar, estaba en un pequeño y discreto bar a las afueras de Sapporo, la botella que tenia frente a él pocoa a poco se estaba quedando vacia

.

**Hola**_ lo saludo una pelirroja de ojos verdes_ **¿te acompaño?**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ahora la botella estaba a la mitad

**Me llamo Amaru, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**Sasuke**_ respondió con una media sonrisa «ya era tiempo de olvidar a Sakura»_ **y dime Amaru ¿eres de aquí?**

La pelirroja sonrió

**No, estoy de vacaciones así que solo estoy visitando a mis padres **

**Podríamos divertirnos mientras tanto**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

La botella casi estaba terminada y Sasuke estaba tan sobrio como un mono en patineta

**Eso me gustaría mucho**_ dijo acercándose lentamente a él, puso una de sus manos en su nuca y comenzó a jugar con su oscuro cabello mientras la otra mano acariciaba su pierna_ **no veo una alianza de matrimonio, eso me dice que no estas casado…pero tienes novia**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, nada más

**Perfecto**_ susurro muy cerca de sus labios para luego lanzarse a devorarlos

Sasuke escabullo sus manos hacia la cintura de la pelirroja y apretó esa zona con fuerza, sacándole un pequeño gemido de protesta

**Nos vamos de aquí**_ sugirió ella levantándose y tomándolo de la mano

El pelinegro saco su cartera y dejo un billete de los grandes sobre la mesa

**Ahora si podemos irnos**_ dijo tambaleándose enredando su mano derecha en la cintura de Amaru

Solo minutos después se estaban besando ferozmente en un ascensor que los llevaría a una habitación de hotel

.

Sasuke inclino un poco su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, apretándola mas contra su cuerpo, Amaru lamía y besaba su cuello hasta conseguir dejarle una marca, cuando llegaron a la habitación lo hicieron a tras pies y con la respiración trabajada

.

Amaru empujo a Sasuke sobre la cama para que este la viera desvestirse, con lentitud y sensualidad recorrió su cuerpo mientras se quitaba el pequeño vestido, seguido por las medias… pero al erguirse con ellas en la mano se encontró con Sasuke completamente dormido

.

**Que fiasco…**

.

Amaru suspiro, de todas maneras se acostó a su lado, quizás cuando despertara podrían terminar lo que habían empezado

Recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho que se elevaba rítmicamente y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes dejar de escuchar como su sexy casi amante nombraba a una tal **Sakura** entre sueños

.

Definitivamente esa no había sido su mejor noche…

.

**

* * *

**

.

jajajaaj que creian que iba a dejar que Sasuke le fuera infiel a Sakura...pues NOOOOOOOOO

les agradezco sus comentarios, son muy lindos y comicos, siempre lo he dicho

bye ^3^

nos seguimos leyendo

.


	7. Reencuentro

.

.

**Mierda**_ exclamo Sasuke al despertarse con la cabeza a punto de explotarle

Un quejido a su lado lo hizo girar su cabeza en esa dirección encontrándose con una hermosa pelirroja acostada a su lado

**Esto cada vez se pone mejor**_ ironizo para si mismo cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos para protegerse de la luz

**Buenos días**_ dijo la chica estirándose sobre el colchón_ **veo que ya despertaste**

Amaru aparto la sabana que cubría su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior ante los ojos del pelinegro quien frunció el ceño inmediatamente al percatarse que él estaba completamente vestido

**Me podrías decir que paso anoche**

Amaru hizo un puchero

**Sabes que no es bueno para el ego de una mujer que te quedes dormido antes de hacer lo que tienes que hacer**

Sasuke sonrió divertido, Amaru arqueo una ceja

**Por cierto quien es Sakura, ayer me dijiste que no tenías novia**

Se le borro la sonrisa en un segundo

**No es asunto tuyo**_ dijo mordazmente encaminándose al baño para refrescarse un poco, al salir ya estaba listo para irse y así lo hizo

.

* * *

.

**Ino no lo hagas se va a enojar**_ la regaño Karin en voz baja

**No quiere hablar, no nos dice que demonios pasa, tal vez Sasuke sepa que es lo que tiene**

**Y si es Sasuke el causante del problema**_ la interrumpió la pelirroja acomodándose las gafas_ **no has pensado en eso**

**Karin, lleva vomitando lo que come desde que llego, para mi es mas que obvio que Sasuke causo el problema, ahora apártate del teléfono voy a llamarlo**

Karin suspiro haciéndose a un lado

**_Residencia Uchiha_**_ respondió una voz femenina tras la línea

**Si hola, quisiera hablar con Sasuke Uchiha**

**_El señor Uchiha no se encuentra en Tokio_**

Ino bajo la vista pensativa

**No sabe cuanto tiempo estará fuera**

**_No señorita_**_ respondió educadamente

**Ya veo, entonces podría decirle que lo ha llamado Ino Yamanaka, dígale que tiene que venir a New York, estoy enferma, él entenderá **

**_Entendido_**_ dijo la joven_ **_le daré su mensaje_**

.

* * *

.

**Que demonios les pasa a ustedes dos**_ le pregunto Sasuke a su hermano

**No se de que hablas**_ respondió evasivo

**Déjame ver**_ dijo tocando su barbilla_ **Fugaku no te ve a la cara y tu no paras de verlo, eso es muy extraño**

**Son imaginaciones tuyas**_ dijo_ **simplemente tuvimos una discusión por una tontería**

Sasuke suspiro

**Ahora me toca preguntar a mi**_ comenzó el mayor_ **ya terminaste lo que tenias que hacer aquí, ¿Por qué no has regresado a Tokio?**

**No tengo ánimos de viajar**_ mintió

**Te darán un premio cuando logres hacer que yo me crea una de tus mentiras**

Sasuke fruncían el ceño

**Quien miente**

**Tengo que responder**_ dijo con una ceja alzada_ **no has arreglado las cosas con tu novia misteriosa **

**No**_ dijo entre dientes_ **y no creo que las arregle, eso ya se termino**

**Quieres de regreso tu auto**_ se burlo

**No, quédatelo**_ dijo recargando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa con el puño contra su pómulo

Itachi suspiro poniéndose serio de repente

**Sasuke…**_ lo llamo en un tono cansino que apenas provoco que rodara los ojos hacia él_ **si de verdad amas a esa mujer, sea quien sea, debes hacer todo lo posible por estar con ella**

**Has hablado con Naruto**

Itachi arqueo una ceja

**Por supuesto que no, sabes que Naruto nunca contaría tus cosas, pero eso me hace pensar que no estas dando todo de ti si hasta ese rubio cabeza hueca se dio cuenta**

**Lo he intentado**_ dijo pensativo_ **pero hay muchas cosas que no nos permiten estar juntos**

**A menos que ella sea lesbiana no creo que haya nada mas que los separe… a menos que este enamorada de mí**

**Ibas muy bien esta ese punto**_ dijo con una vena palpitándole en la cien_ **hasta te estaba empezando a respetar**

**Cállate tu no respetas ni a los muertos**

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento

**¿Donde vas?**_ le pregunto Itachi

**A Tokio**_ respondió con una media sonrisa que provoco otra en Itachi

.

* * *

.

**Sakura ya llevas mucho así porque no nos dices que te pasa**

La pelirosa tenía la vista fija en una de las paredes

**Soy una idiota**_ murmuro

**Eso no te lo discuto**_ dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros

Sakura e Ino la miraron mal

**¿Que?… solo intento subirte el ánimo**

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar

**Soy una estúpida**_ continuo diciendo

Karin iba a abrir nuevamente la boca pero la mirada que Ino le lanzo la hizo morderse la lengua

**Cuéntanos que te pasa**

**Termine con Sasuke**…

Karin golpeo su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Escogí intentar que mi padre y mi hermano me quisieran y aparte a Sasuke de mi lado por miedo a que se enteraran de lo nuestro y me despreciaran**_ continuo mientras lloraba con mas fuerza_ **pero…pero escuche a Hatori burlándose de mi intento de acercarme a él y a mi padre diciéndole que no me quería ver mas por su empresa**

Ino y Karin estaba sorprendidas

**¿Sasuke no te ha buscado?**_ pregunto Karin con cautela provocando que Sakura llorara mas sonoramente

**Fue a mi casa y aparco el auto fuera…pero una vez más… lo deje ir**

**Yo acabo de llamarlo**_ soltó Ino de repente

**Que has hecho que**_ casi grito olvidando el mar de lágrimas

**No querías hablar, estabas mal, no tuve otra opción**

**Ino voy a matarte**_ dijo con una aura maligna rodeándole el cuerpo, Karin rió divertida pero luego su cara cambio a una de preocupación al verla llorar… otra vez_ **creo que estoy embarazada…**

.

* * *

.

**Señor Uchiha he escrito esto para usted, llamaron hace un par de días**_ dijo Megumi la encargada de la limpieza cuando Sasuke hubo subido sus maletas a su cuarto

**Gracias**_ respondió tomando el trozo de papel

La mujer salió de la habitación

**Pero… que es esto**_ dijo leyendo el papel superficialmente, no le encontró sentido así que lo tiro al suelo y comenzó a sacar su ropa de la maleta, entonces como una epifanía cambio el nombre de Ino por el de Sakura y todo concordó_ **mierda, mierda, mierda**_ repitió constantemente mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el numero de Sakura pero este saltaba en buzón, entonces marco el del departamento

**_¿Diga?_**_ escucho la voz de Ino tras la línea

**Soy yo**_ dijo simplemente

Ino entendió enseguida

**_Se siente mal, no para de vomitar_**_ dijo angustiada_ **_te necesita y…_**

Sasuke colgó, no necesitaba escuchar mas, guardo las apenas dos prendas que había sacado de su maleta y volvió a cerrarla, su orgullo se había ido de paseo desde hace mucho, tomo el primer avión que lo llevaría a New York

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no pudo conciliar el sueño durante las quince horas que duraría el vuelo, su mente era una maraña, desvió su mirada hacia una de las ventanillas pero las esponjosas nubes no llamaron su atención, lo que si lo hizo fue un bebe que iba en brazos de su madre, una pequeña mata de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules como el cielo, dejo que su mente vagara pero por mas que lo hizo no pudo imaginar como seria su hijo

.

Una inmensa alegría lo invadió de pronto, aunque no podía imaginarse a su hijo si podía hacerlo con Sakura, seguramente se vería mas hermosa, se imaginaba los antojos, las compras, luego el rostro se le oscureció, eso si ella dejaba que él estuviera a su lado

.

Toco el timbre del departamento en el que había estado solo dos veces

**Hola**_ dijo Karin recibiéndolo en la puerta, parecía cansada

**¿Dónde esta?**_ pregunto con el semblante serio

**En mi habitación**_ respondió, Sasuke camino rápidamente pero Karin lo detuvo_ **esta muy frágil en este momento**

Regreso a su andar preocupado, que quiso decir con frágil, acaso Karin se refería a las nauseas o a algo peor

.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta muy despacio pero no había nadie dentro, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Sakura, un poco más delgada y pálida, con los ojos rojos y el cabello atado en una coleta

.

Sasuke camino hacia ella

.

**¿Te sientes mal?**_ pregunto con cautela

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, saber que Ino lo había llamadoera una cosa pero verlo parado frente a ella era algo completamente diferente. Sasuke la tomo por uno de sus brazos, se veía tan débil que necesitaba asegurarse de que no iba a desmayar

**Debes recostarte**_ le dijo con un tono de voz neutro que hizo que los ojos de Sakura se llenaran de lagrimas_ **¿que pasa?**

**Perdón…perdón por no darnos una oportunidad**_ dijo entre sollozos_ **di todo para que Hatori estuviera conmigo y me fallo, él me fallo…lo siento tanto Sasuke**

Sasuke la recostó sobre su pecho, no era hora de reproches, ella y su hijo lo necesitaban, acaricio su cabello hasta que el llanto solo se convirtió en sollozos esporádicos

**Me siento muy mal**_ dijo con la voz ronca por tanto llorar

**Deben ser las hormonas**_ repuso Sasuke pensando que seria el embarazo

Sakura se separo de él

**No estoy embarazada**_ dijo sin poderle mirar a los ojos, pero sentía que él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella_ **las chicas me compraron dos pruebas de embarazo, ambas dieron positivas, fui al medico a chocarme pero este me dijo que no había embarazo**

**Pero te encontrabas mal…**

Ella se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarlo.

**Los nervios, la tensión o un virus…**

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto, en realidad, debería sentirse aliviada, pero sólo sentía dolor, aunque no se esperaba un embarazo saber que no había ninguno la decepciono

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta

**Así que no hay niño**_ comentó, como si no pudiese creerlo, Sakura vio decepción en su mirara, seria que él también se sentía decepcionado

**Supongo que te sientes aliviada**_ se arrepintió de sus palabras al verla tragar saliva y apartar la vista furiosa

**¿Aliviada?**_ dijo indignada_ **aliviada de tener un hijo del único hombre que he amado y que perdí por ingenua… no sabes lo que dices Sasuke**

Sasuke aparto la mirada avergonzado, no podía negar que esas palabras salieron sin siquiera darse cuenta

**Perdón**_ se disculpo abatido_ **¿Cómo te sientes, entonces?**

**Triste**_ susurró, él sabia que lo amaba no tenía nada que ocultar_ **era algo nuestro o al menos, eso pensé durante unas horas**

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente tranquilizándola al apoyar la cara en su pecho

**Ya te quedarás embarazada**_ murmuró_ **eso no cambia lo que siento por ti**

Se separo de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos

**Te quiero Sakura y quiero casarme contigo aunque no estés embarazada, aunque mi familia y la tuya se opongan, viviremos los dos solos no necesitamos de nadie mas**

**Realmente es lo que quieres**_ sollozo

**Lo he querido desde siempre tu eras la que siempre me frenaba**

Sakura asintió aun llorando

**Perdóname…**

La interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio

**Deja eso ya y responde mi pregunta ¿te quieres casar conmigo?**

**Si**_ murmuro lanzándose a abrazarlo por el cuello para luego besarlo hasta que a ambos les falto el aire

.

* * *

.

**Neji que haces aquí**_ pregunto Naruto extrañado, cuando una de las enfermeras le dijo que alguien lo buscaba pensó que era un paciente

El pelicastaño desvió levemente la mirada

**No tuve valor para ir a ver a Hinata**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ **estuve hablando con Sasuke en Sapporo y me dijo que tu y ella…**

**Vamos a tener un hijo**_ completo la frase orgulloso

Neji asintió

**Solo venia a… disculparme por las cosas que dije cuando Hinata se fue a vivir contigo, no tenia ningún derecho a oponerme a su relación**

**Solo querías lo mejor para ella**_ dijo Naruto sonriendo amistosamente_ **pero te aseguro que nadie en el mundo querrá mas a Hinata que yo y siempre será así**

**Eso lo se**_ dijo sonriendo dejando a un lado su orgullo_ **hablare con Hiashi-ojisan, es tiempo de que él también comprenda y disfrute de su nieto**

**Eso haría muy feliz a Hinata**_ dijo Naruto

**Bueno será mejor que regrese a mi hotel**

**Nada de eso**_ lo interrumpió_ **antes tienes que ver a Hinata**

**Pero…**_ protesto

**Nada de pero, Hinata los extraña y ahora mas que nunca, esta muy sensible, yo estoy de guardia pero puedes ir a verla**

Neji asintió con una sonrisa, le tomaría la palabra

**Oye Neji**_ lo llamo Naruto cuando estuvo a punto de salir del hospital_ **últimamente el helado de pistache la vuelve loca, yo que tu llevaría un poco**

**Gracias**_ murmuro al tiempo que salía a ver a su prima

.

* * *

.

**¿Donde demonios esta Sakura**?_ rugió Josuke furioso

**Oto-san quien te entiende, primero no quieres verla y ahora te enojas porque no esta**

**No seas idiota Hatori, me preocupa que haga alguna estupidez, que tal si desprestigia nuestro apellido haciendo una locura, por lo menos estando en casa sabia a que horas estaba en la calle y a que horas no**

**Si la hubieras dejado que me siguiera ayudando la tendrías mejor vigilada**

**Tu lo que querías era alguien que hiciera tu trabajo**_ dijo acercándose a su hijo y posando una de sus manos sobre su hombre**_ Hatori tu eres como yo un hombre de negocios, tienes que hacer las cosas por ti mismo**

**Eso que tiene que ver con que Sakura me ayudara, además solo era un poco**

Josuke golpeo su escritorio

**Siempre te cabreas cuando hablamos de Sakura, casi tanto como cuando hablamos de Fugaku Uchiha**

**No es lo mismo**_ sentencio

**Realmente la culpas de la muerte de m…**

**Cállate tu no entiendes nada**_ grito

Hatori callo abruptamente apretando los puños con fuerza, solo soportaría sus desplantes hasta que pasara la empresa a su nombre

**Lárgate, necesito pensar**

Hatori salio sin decir una palabra, Josuke se acerco a su escritorio y tomo una fotografía de su esposa entre sus manos

**Mi Ellis…**_ susurro delineando la imagen pero luego el rostro se le deformo en una mueca de enojo y estrello el retrato contra la pared haciendo que el vidrio de este se hiciera pedazos

.


	8. Deseo para navidad

.

.

**Ustedes están locos**_ grito Ino con una gran sonrisa

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron, ambos estaban abrazados y les acababan de decir que se iban a casar en ese mismo momento

**No se pueden casar así por así**_ hablo Karin acomodándose los lentes_ **una boda lleva meses de preparativos, los invitados, la recepción, la comida**

**Con dos testigo es suficiente**_ dijo Sasuke_ **iremos al ayuntamiento firmaremos el acta, ustedes también y estaremos casados**

A Ino le comenzaron a temblar los labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

**ESTO ES TAN ROMANTICO**_ grito echándose a llorar encima de Karin

**Quítate que esta blusa es de ceda**_ dijo la pelirroja con los lentes empañados

Sakura comenzó a llorar en brazos de Sasuke y…

Sasuke veía la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente

.

**Por el poder que me otorga el estado de New York los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia**

Las pocas personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir en el momento que ambos unieron sus labios, aunque era un simple roce el aura era de amor , se separaron y Sakura mostró una radiante sonrisa mientras que Sasuke sonreía orgulloso, ya estaban casado, ya eran uno y así se enfrentarían a cualquiera

.

**Es hermoso**_ dijo Sakura emocionada, en brazos de Sasuke, muy al estilo tradicional la había cargado hasta la entrada de su nuevo departamento_ **pensé que nos quedaríamos en el departamento de Ino**_ pregunto ignorando la compra

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Sigo fielmente el dicho que dice, dos son compañía tres son multitud**_ dijo acorralándola contra la pared_ **quiero tenerte para mi solo**

Sakura rió encantada enredando ambas manos en la espalda de él

**La cama es nueva**_ pregunto mordiéndose el labio

Sasuke asintió con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal

**Entonces tenemos de estrenarlarla…**

.

La recostó muy suavemente y comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, torturándola con cada roce de sus manos

.

**Sasuke…**_ gimió cuando él comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo

Sakura tenia los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejándose hacer por Sasuke, ella se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, la excitación era tal que su intimidad palpitaba y en tan poco tiempo ya estaba húmeda por sus fluidos

Sasuke sonrió mientras descendía hacia su intimidad

**No lo hagas**_ gimió Sakura con el rostro muy sonrojado

**Por que no**_ dijo besando sus piernas, los tobillos y la cara interna de sus muslos_ **es acaso por que ya estas húmeda y ni siquiera te he empezado**

La pelirosa se mordió el labio, aunque ese era el motivo no podía resistir la tentación de que Sasuke la hiciera venirse solo usando sus boca

**De acuerdo, has lo que quieras**_ jadeo al sentir las manos de Sasuke levantar sus piernas hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros

Él descendió sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, hasta que comenzó a lamer sus pliegues, con ambas manos apretaba los pezones de Sakura mientras incrementaba la velocidad de su lengua

**Ahhhh Sasuke… ah-ah-ahhhhhh**

Poco tiempo tardo en tener su primer orgasmo, Sasuke también se veía agitado y su miembro se veía claramente aprisionado contra el pantalón

.

Sasuke se irguió completamente y comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura quien mordía sus labios fuertemente al ver cada tramo de piel blanca expuesta

.

**Te gusta lo que ves**_ fanfarroneo con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura paso su lengua por sus labios enrojecidos y gateo sobre el colchón hasta de rodillas quedar a la altura de su ahora marido

**Si**_ gimió comenzando a besar su cuello

Sasuke gruño excitado cuando ella mordió su barbilla y luego descender hasta su pecho, delineando su marcado estomago con las manos

**Ahhgg Sakura**_ gimió roncamente volviéndola a colocar en el colchón sobre su espalda_ **ya no resisto más… debo de estar dentro de ti ahora mismo**

Estiro su brazo hasta el velador al lado de la cama en busca de un condón

**No…**_ lo detuvo Sakura sosteniéndolo del brazo

**No ¿Qué?**_ pregunto sin comprender

**Sasuke…**_ dijo con sus hermosos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos_ **no hemos hablado de esto pero…**_ suspiro antes de seguir_ **quiero sentir nuevamente la ilusión de tener un hijo tuyo en mi vientre**

**Quieres decir que quieres quedarte embarazada**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido, la mirada de Sakura se entristeció al ver su expresión

Sasuke sonrió para tranquilizarla

**Quiero una niña**_ dijo de repente haciendo que los ojos de Sakura se llenaran de lagrimas

Sakura asintió sin poder dejar que sus lágrimas de felicidad bañaran su rostro mientras Sasuke se colocaba sobre ella y posaba su cabeza sobre sus pechos desnudos

**Entonces tenemos que empezar ahora para tenerla para navidad**_ dijo Sakura cuando se hubo calmado

**Me parece una buena idea**_ dijo Sasuke levanto su mirada hacia ella quien tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

.

Sakura coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros para que él se recostara sobre su espalda, muy lentamente se subió sobre él y comenzó a rozar su intimidad contra la suya, provocando que los bellos de ambos se erizaran por la excitación

.

**Sakura me estas volviendo loco**_ jadeo con la respiración muy agitada y su miembro al tope

Ella sonrió seductoramente antes de tomarlo con ambas manos y guiarlo hasta su centro

**Ahhhhh**_ ambos gimieron al unísono entregándose a la sensación

.

La ojiverde comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, torturándolo con cada ir y venir, mientras tanto Sasuke acariciaba sus piernas apretándolas tan fuerte hasta que el poco color rosa que tintaba la piel de Sakura se abandonaba completamente al blanco, al retirar sus grandes manos quedaban pintadas sobre la carne como una marca en fuego

.

Después de explorar su esbelto cuerpo con ambas manos, las asió sobre sus caderas y ayudo a que se incrementara mas la velocidad de las embestidas, los pechos de Sakura seguían el ritmo de su cuerpo hasta que Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama y los atrapo entre su boca, Sakura rasguñaba su espalda ancha mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al clímax reprimiéndose un poco para llegar junto con Sasuke al paraíso

.

**Sasuke… ya no resisto mas**_ jadeo hundiendo sus manos en las oscuras hebras de sus cabellos

**Solo un poco más**…_ gruño acelerando más el ritmo

Un glorioso minuto más basto para que ambos eyacularan juntos, quedándose abrazados en el acto y el uno aun dentro del otro hasta que sus respiraciones se hicieron acompasadas

.

* * *

.

**Tu hermano esta siendo un irresponsable**_ rugió furioso el Uchiha mayor

**Tenia asunto que urgentes que resolver**_ abogo Itachi_ **bueno al menos eso fue lo que me dijo **

Hace apenas unas horas había conseguido que su otouto baka respondieras sus llamadas, este solo se limito a decir que estaba bien y que regresaría cuando fuera necesario

**Itachi eres muy blando con Sasuke**_ dijo acusadoramente

**Y tú eres muy duro, no te parece, es joven déjalo que viva un poco mas**

Fugaku apretó la mandíbula

**Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, quiero que cuando tengan sus propios hijos les hereden este patrimonio**

**Antes debemos encontrar a quien nos de esos herederos**_ replico con una sonrisa

**Eso es lo que esta haciendo Sasuke, buscando esposa**_ dijo con una ceja arqueada

**Realmente no se que este haciendo Sasuke en este momento pero en mi opinión deberíamos dejarlo un tiempo tranquilo**

**Hmp**_ exclamo Fugaku no muy convencido_ **entonces debemos encontrar a alguien que tome su puesto mientras se «tomo su tiempo»**

**Es una buena idea**_ alegó orgulloso de hacer cambiar a su padre de opinión_ **¿a quien propones?**

**A ti**_ respondió Fugaku con una sonrisa maligna pintada en los labios mientras salía de su oficina dejando a su primogénito petrificado en su lugar_ tu eres su hermano comprensivo asi que tú haras su trabajo hasta que regrese

**«Esta me la pagas Sasuke»**_ pensó con varias venas sobre su frente, ahora no le quedaría tiempo para salir a ligar por ahí

.

* * *

.

**¿Sasuke Uchiha?**

Escucharon a su espalda, Sakura y el recién nombrado, estaban cenando en un restaurante como esposos por primera vez

Sasuke giro su rostro encontrándose con la sorprendida cara de su ex sensei

**Pensé que estabas en Japón**

El pelinegro sonrió tranquilizando a su esposa

**Kakashi**_ dijo Sasuke sonriendo_ **es bueno verte de nuevo**

Ambos estrecharon sus manos

**Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi esposa**_ dijo sorprendiendo al peliblanco_ **Sakura él es Kakashi Hatake fue mi profesor hasta hace poco y gracias a él tuve que venir a New York**_ le explico con una mirada significativa que Sakura capto

Entonces a Kakashi Hatake le debían el haberse conocido

**Es un placer conocerlo Hatake-san**

**Hatake-san es mi padre**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **tu puedes llamarme solo Kakashi**

**Así lo haré**_ repuso

**Sasuke no sabia que te habías casado**

**Fue hace poco tiempo**_ respondió tomando una de las manos de la pelirosa

**Quiere acompañarnos a cenar**_ pregunto Sakura

**No quiero ser inoportuno**

**No lo eres**_ hablo Sasuke_ **siéntate y acompáñanos**

Después de que los tres estaban instalados en la mesa comenzaron a hablar

**Y dime Sasuke, cuanto tiempo piensan quedarte aquí**

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

**Aun no lo sabemos**_ respondió vagamente

**Entonces que pasa con la empresa de tu padre, estabas impaciente por comenzar a trabajar en ella**

**La he dejado por un tiempo**_ dijo

Kakashi asintió comprendiendo que no era un tema del que quería hablar

**Aun tengo libre el puesto que te ofrecí en mi despacho, ese que por cierto rechazaste**

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de la indirecta

**Me lo estas ofreciendo nuevamente**_ dijo con una ceja alzada

Kakashi se encogió de hombros

**Me ofendería que volvieras a rechazarlo, ese puesto esta hecho para ti**

**En ese caso no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo **

.

* * *

.

Días después Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente, hace apenas tres minutos había orinado sobre un tubo blanco y aun le faltaban dos largos minutos para saber el resultado de la prueba de embarazo

.

**Sakura no deberías ilusionarte tanto**_ dijo la voz calmada de Sasuke recostado contra la puerta_** el retraso que tienes es de apenas unos días**

Los hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron con llamas, clara señal de que tenía que callarse, pero aun así Sasuke estaba preocupado, este era su segunda prueba, la primera obviamente había dado negativa y Sakura se había deprimido mucho

.

El cronometro comenzó a timbrar anunciando que los cinco minutos habían pasado ya, Sakura dio un brinco del susto pero aun así corrió al lavamanos y tomo en pequeño tubo quedándose en su mundo por un instante

.

**Y bien**_ pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ella

Sakura se cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra le mostró el resultado, la punta del pequeño aparato se había puesto azul lo que significaba…

**Positivo…**_ murmuro Sasuke estupefacto

**Vamos a tener un bebe**_ confirmo Sakura emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de él quien la estrecho fuertemente regresando a la realidad y descubriendo que iba a ser padre, aunque al instante se separo rápidamente de ella

**Debemos comprar ropa, biberones, un coche**_ comenzó a detallar un poco nervioso, Sakura lo tomo de ambos brazos

**Tranquilo, para cuando el bebe este aquí ya tendremos todo preparado**_ le dijo con ternura logrando tranquilizarlo

Sasuke sonrió tomándola por la cintura y levanto su peso como si nada

**Vamos a tener un bebe**_ exclamo esta vez con una sonrisa

.

* * *

.

**Lo he hecho especialmente para mi sobrina**_ exclamo Ino con una gran sonrisa

**Gracias es muy bonito, pero aun es muy pronto**_ respondió Sakura detallando la delicada pieza de tela que formaba un hermoso vestido de color rosa

**Es un diseño exclusivo**_ comenzó a decir la pelirroja_ **aunque esta rubia cabeza hueca se adelanto con el color, es obvio que va a ser un niño**

**Disculpa pero la que se esta adelantando eres tu**_ refunfuño Ino_ **será una hermosa niña a quien le diseñare todos sus vestidos **

**Si quieres te compro una muñeca para que la vistas porque el bebe de Sakura será un niño**_ contracto Karin

**Chicas…**_ trato de intervenir Sakura pero ninguna de las dos le hacían caso_ **CHICAS**_ grito esta vez ganándose toda su atención_ **aprecio mucho que vayan a querer tanto a mi bebe, pero dejen de pelear que me hacen doler la cabeza**

Ambas sonrieron

**No te preocupes pelo de chicle solo aclárale a Ino que yo voy a ser la madrina de tu bebe**

Ino se puso roja de indignación pero luego comenzó a reír

**Estas tan equivocada, no se como se te ha metido esa idea a la cabeza pero puedes írtela sacando, la madrina del bebe seré yo**

.

Sakura suspiro pesadamente mientras se alejaba de esas dos, era caso perdido intentar apaciguar sus ánimos, mejor decidió encargarse de las clientas que visitaban la tienda

.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se había casado con Sasuke y su vientre ya era un poco visible gracias a su contextura delgada, no podían estar mas felices, increíblemente la familia de él no se opuso a que viviera y trabajara en New York aunque aun no sabían la relación que mantenía con la hija de Josuke Haruno, que por su parte no se intereso en ningún momento por la desaparición de Sakura, cosa que la mantenía triste y pensativa cuando estaba sola

.

Ahora ayudaba a Ino y Karin en su boutique, ambas se habían desligado completamente de sus familias y habían decidido abrir esa tienda para independizarse, acción que hasta ahora les estaba hiendo muy bien

.

Mientras Sasuke trabajaba en el despacho de su ex sensei ella disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigas con las que se divertía mucho o a veces se desesperaba

.

* * *

.

Bueno pues para las que querian un bebe de Sakura y Sasuke ahi esta

les he de confesar que este no es uno de mis capitulos favoritos pero el siguiente es mejor, se los aseguro

esto es como un relleno, jajaja osea rellenuto

espero sus comentarios

bye


	9. Una repentina visita

.

.

**Quiero saber que esta haciendo Sasuke en América**_ rugió Fugaku

**Tal vez esta expandiendo sus horizontes**_ hablo Tekka quien era amigo y trabajaba para Fugaku desde hace muchos años

Fugaku golpeo su escritorio fuertemente

**Esta empresa es todo lo que debería de expandirse**_ dijo_ **Itachi y Sasuke, se quedaran con el fruto de muchos años de trabajo, como se interesara Sasuke por ello si no trabaja aquí**

**Es suficiente**_ hablo Itachi poniéndose de pie_ **Sasuke es mayor de edad y si su decisión es quedarse en New York tenemos que respetarla **

**No estoy de acuerdo**_ sentencio saliendo de la sala de juntas donde se encontraban desde temprano

Itachi suspiro audiblemente

**Desde que Sasuke se fue esta más insoportable**

**Compréndelo**_ lo tranquilizo Tekka_ **es simplemente que lo extraña y esa es su manera de demostrarlo**

Itachi sonrió con tristeza

**Tekka**_ dijo serio_ **tu estas con mi padre desde antes de que yo naciera, debes conocer muy bien la historia de la muerte de mi madre**

**No se de que hablas**_ dijo evasivo

**Hable con mi padre sobre ello**_ dijo_ **lo único que quiero saber es porque se ha guardado tan herméticamente **

Tekka masaje el puente de su nariz

**Fue simplemente por Ellis, ella había discutido con Josuke, no se que pudo haberle dicho para alterarlo tanto pero tal vez eso provoco que él bebiera en exceso, ella se sentía tan culpable que Fugaku decidió mantenerlo en secreto para no dañarla más**

Itachi frunció el ceño impaciente por preguntar más pero Tekka hablo antes de que formulara otra pregunta

**Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir**_ dijo saliendo apresuradamente del lugar

.

Itachi se quedo solo en el lugar pensando, que debía hacer, era más que obvio que faltaba parte de esa historia o tal vez era su imaginación

.

* * *

.

**Ahhh, Sasuke**_ gimió Sakura al sentir como sus pliegues aprisionaban en miembro del pelinegro_ **más rápido…**

Sasuke tomo una de sus esbeltas piernas y la coloco sobre su pecho haciendo que el cuerpo de ella quedara inclinado hacia la izquierda

**Así te gusta**_ pregunto jadeando y acelerando las embestidas como ella se lo había pedido

**Siiii…**_ gimió audiblemente_ **así, quiero sentirte dentro de mí**

**Estas tan estrecha**_ gruño sintiendo como cada vez mas como su miembro estaba siendo aprisionado por Sakura_ **que pasaría si me detengo**_ jugo

**No**_ jadeo apresuradamente mientras se giraba completamente hasta dejar apoyado su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas y brazos con Sasuke aun penetrándola

Sakura gemía mas audiblemente, así podía sentir mas el falo de Sasuke dentro de ella y ahora que estaba embarazada lo necesitaba… y mucho

**Sakura…**_ Sasuke gimió roncamente al eyacular dentro de ella dejándose caer apoyado en el cuerpo de la pelirosa_ **estas bien**_ le pregunto aun jadeando

Ella asintió pero luego Sasuke la escucho sollozar, entonces se incorporo preocupado

**¿Te he lastimado?, ¿estas bien?**_ insistió poniéndose frente a ella tomándola por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos_ **dime que pasa**

**E-es, es que ya quiero tener al bebe en mis brazos**_ respondió haciendo un puchero

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente, resignado, la doctora le advirtió que las hormonas la harían comportarse de una forma extraña, también le advirtió que además del apetito por la comida lo tendría por el sexo, por eso eran las dos de la mañana y su amada esposa lo había despertado montada a horcajadas sobre él mientras le besaba la mandíbula y el pecho

Practicamente lo había violado

**Me asustaste**_ le dijo recostándose en la cama y atrayéndola para que se recostara en su pecho

Sakura beso su mejilla

**Lo siento**_ dijo para luego agregar_ **me pasas mis galletas**

Mas gotas resbalaron por la frente del pelinegro, ahora Sakura mantenía comida en el velador, eso le ahorraba el viaje hasta la cocina

**No se como puede gustarte esto**_ dijo entregándole una bolsa de galletas de arroz que ella misma había orneado, añadiéndole muchas cosas que juntas eran realmente asquerosas

**No te puedo negar que al principio hasta a mi me pareció raro**_ dijo engulléndose la primera galleta_ **pero el resultado es delicioso**

Sasuke presentía que le paladar de Sakura se había ido al caño desde que quedo embarazada, pero trago saliva al ver como las migas caían delicadamente sobre sus pechos desnudos, pensó en comenzar a recogerlo con la lengua pero entonces recordó el sabor de esas endemoniadas galletas y todas sus ansias se fueron al carajo

**No tengo sueño**_ dijo cuando hubo terminado de comer_ **estoy de mal humor**

Sasuke suspiro, era obvio que no lo dejaría dormir

**Porque estas de mal humor**_ reposo

**Ino y Karin no paran de discutir**

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**¿Porque?, tiene problemas con la tienda**

**No**_ dijo sonriente_ **todo va bien, se pelean por saber quien va a ser la madrina de nuestro bebe**

Sasuke se puso serio de repente y después de unos momentos en silencio hablo:

**Pienso decirle sobre lo nuestro a mi hermano**_ soltó de repente haciendo que Sakura lo viera atentamente

**Estas seguro**_ le pregunto

Él asintió

**Pero… que pasaría si el se opusiera**_ dijo con temor

**Para empezar aunque el mundo entero se oponga tú y yo ya estamos casados, somos mayores de edad y vamos a tener un hijo**_ hablo tranquilizándola al instante_ **además, no conoces a Itachi, es más probable que me sermonee por no invitarlo a la boda que porque me haya casado con una Haruno**

Sakura sonrió

**Lo dices en serio**

**Por supuesto que si**_ respondió_ **ahora dejemos de pensar tanto y concentrémonos en intentar dormir lo que nos queda de la mañana**_ dijo_ **tengo un caso nuevo y recuerda que Ino no ira a trabajar**

Sakura se quejo

**Karin y yo estaremos muy ocupadas todo el día, no podremos almorzar juntos**

**Descuida**_ le dijo acariciando su mejilla_ **solo procura comer bien y no te esfuerces tanto **

**Si**_ dijo cerrando los ojos pesadamente hasta que por fin se durmió

**Me estaré durmiendo en la oficina**_ refunfuño Sasuke después de media hora contemplando a Sakura dormir, se veía tan tranquila y cómoda mientras que él ya no se podía dormir

.

* * *

.

El timbre del departamento de Ino sonó y la rubia saco a relucir una sonrisa de satisfacción

**Sabía que no podía vivir mas de un día sin su recetario**_ alardeo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con un pequeño libro en las manos_ **me debe cincuenta…**

Callo abruptamente al ver que la persona tras la puerta no era la señora Ibkins, su vecina, si no un hermoso y alto hombre de cabello negro_ **perdón lo he confundido**_ se disculpo rápidamente

Itachi tenía el rostro impasible pero la escasa ropa que la chica llevaba capto su atención de inmediato, unos diminutos shorts acompañados por una camisa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo

**¿Ino Yamanaka**?_ pregunto al ver que ella se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar su esbelto cuerpo tras la puerta

**S-si**_ respondió con nerviosismo_ **¿Quién es usted?**

**Itachi Uchiha**_ respondió simplemente haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran por la sorpresa_ **creo que ha oído hablar de mi, será quizás por mi hermano**

Ino trago saliva

**Sasuke no esta aquí**_ dijo automáticamente

Itachi sonrió haciendo que a Ino se le dificultara la respiración

**Pero tu me vas a decir donde esta ¿verdad?**

El tono que uso le causo miedo, no era una amenaza ni mucho menos pero el hermano de Sasuke la tenia muy nerviosa

**Espérame aquí**_ dijo guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones de la sala_ **me cambiare y en un momento estoy con usted**

El pelilargo asintió sin despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo mientras ella caminaba

.

Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance visual de su visitante corrió a su habitación, y mientras se ponía unos pantalones, en la oreja ya estaba pegado el teléfono que la comunicaría con Sasuke

.

**Vamos, Sasuke responde**_ repitió al escuchar el tercer tono****

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**_ escuchó tras la línea

**Sasuke soy yo**_ susurro_ **tu hermano esta aquí**

**_Habla más fuerte Ino, no te escucho_**

**TU HERMANO ESTA AQUÍ**_ casi grito

No sabia que estaba pasando del otro lado de la línea pero supuso que por el silencio de Sasuke aun estaba procesando la idea

**Sigues ahí, que hago, dime que hacer**_ pregunto desesperada

**_Dile que me espere_**_ dijo simplemente_ **_en este momento salgo para allá_**

**Estas loco, armara un lío cuando se entere de lo tuyo con Sakura**

**_Descuida, solo dile que me espere y entretenlo mientras tanto_**

Ino suspiro

**Me debes una grande Uchiha**_ dijo colgando y saliendo al encuentro del adonis

.

**Hola de nuevo**_ dijo reuniéndose con Itachi en la sala

**Hola**_ respondió_ **que te ha dicho mi hermano**

Ino parpadeo

**Que dices…**

**Sasuke, estabas hablando con él, no es así**

**Si**_ respondió titubeante_ **como supiste que estaba hablando con él**

**Me pareció que la parte de "tú hermano esta aquí" se refería a mí**

La rubia se sonrojo al hallarse descubierta

**Sasuke vendrá enseguida**_ comenzó a decir_ **yo lo acompañare mientras tanto, ¿quiere algo de tomar?**

**Agua, esta bien**_ dijo_ **podría pedirte un favor**

La rubia asintió

**No me trate de usted**

**De acuerdo**_ respondió con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina

.

Nuevamente, Itachi siguió cada paso que ella daba, los pantalones que se puso no sirvieron de mucho para que olvidara la visión de sus largas y esbeltas piernas desnudas.

.

Estaba rogando a kamisama que ella no fuera la mujer de su hermano si no estaría en un serio problema…uno que empezó hace algún tiempo… la deseaba demasiado

**Toma**_ le dijo entrando nuevamente a la sala

Ino se sentó frente a él en otro sillón comprendiendo al instante que era una mala idea, Itachi tenía la mirada tan penetrante como la de su hermano con la diferencia que Sasuke no causaba la misma reacción en ella, pero había algo más, algo que la tenia inquieta aunque no sabia que era

**Pareces muy nerviosa**_ le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

Ino no dejaba de jugar con sus manos

**Desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Sasuke**_ pregunto

**Casi un año**_ respondí con nerviosismo

**Y desde cuando estas con él**_ pregunto con un doble propósito

Ino parpadeo repetidamente

**Yo-o p-pues, yo-**

El timbre sonó, supuestamente salvándola

**Ese debe ser Sasuke**_ se apresuro a decir mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

**Me has vencido**_ dijo su vecina tras la puerta_ **necesito mi recetario en casa para estar tranquila**

Ino se hubiera alegrado si la visita hubiera sido en otro momento

**Ya me lo suponía**_ dijo con la voz tensa_ **se lo traeré enseguida**

La señora Ibkins asomo su curiosa cabeza para detallar mejor al hombre que acompañaba a Ino

**Que guardadito te tenías a tu novio**_ dijo fuera de lugar haciendo que a Ino se le coloreara todo el rostro

Itachi sonrió ampliamente y por primera vez Ino vio su rostro relajado

**Aquí lo tiene, mas tarde pasare por mi pago**_ hablo apresuradamente para conseguir que se fuera

**Tárdate todo el tiempo que necesites**_ dijo la señora con una mirada picara

**Gracias**_ dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta y escuchando como el pelinegro reía a su espalda

**Lo siento**_ dijo

Itachi asintió no molestándole el comentario en lo mas mínimo, es mas estaba deseando cumplir con lo que la mujer suponía que iban a hacer, se golpeo mentalmente, quizás era la novia de su hermano, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan convencido

**Relájate, no muerdo**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **a menos que tu quieras**_ agrego encogiéndose de hombros

Ino arqueo una ceja

**Flirteas conmigo aun si soy la novia de tu hermano**

El pelinegro volvió a encogerse de hombros

**Si aceptaras mis flirteos me harías saber cuanto respetas a mi hermano, en caso contrario yo mismo me encargaría de que nunca te acercaras a él**

Ino tembló ante la posibilidad que hiciera eso con Sakura, ella se moriría si la alejaban de Sasuke

**No crees que tu hermano ya esta lo suficientemente crecidito para decidir lo que es bueno o malo para el**_ lo regaño con ambas manos puesta sobre sus caderas

.

Itachi sonrió mas ampliamente mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba lentamente a ella, Ino bajo rápidamente las manos en señal de nerviosismo mientras el cuerpo se le petrificaba, él cada vez estaba mas cerca, retrocedio pero pronto choco contra la pared

.

**Q-q-que c-crees que haces**_ consiguió decir

Itachi la tomo por la barbilla y acerco su rostro al de ella haciendo que sus respiraciones se encontraran

**Porque no me demuestras que tanto quieres a mi hermano**

Ino abría y cerraba la boca como un pez tratando de respirar o por lo menos articular una palabra, aunque sentía algo familiar en ese acercamiento

.

El timbre de la puerta sonó nuevamente

.

Itachi se separo de Ino y esta prácticamente corrió a abrir la puerta

.

**Sasuke**_ chillo lanzándose a sus brazos_ **gracias por venir a rescatarme**_ le susurro aun temblando

**Pero que le has hecho…**_ bromeo con su hermano alegrándose de volver a verlo

Ino se separo de él

**Bueno ya estas aquí, yo me voy**_ dijo

Itachi sonrió conciente de que trataba de evadirlo

**No, quédate**_ sentencio Sasuke_ **hablare con Itachi en mi departamento**

La rubia lo miro estupefacta

**P-pero…**

Sasuke sonrió tranquilizándola

**¿Nos vamos?**_ le hablo a Itachi, este asintió con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios

**Hasta pronto Ino Yamanaka**_ le susurro al acercarse y depositar un casto pero tentativo beso en su mejilla, confirmando así que ella no era la mujer de su hermano, caso contrario Sasuke ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza_ **espero verte de nuevo**

.

La rubia cerró la puerta deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, aun podía sentar sus respiraciones mezcladas, la textura de su mano sobre su barbilla y ese beso tan inocente pero tan candente

.

* * *

.

**Pocas veces he visto a Ino tan nerviosa**_ dijo mientras conducía su auto camino a su departamento_ **¿que le estabas haciendo?**

**Solo me divertía un poco, ¿tiene novio o algo así?**

**No, si no me enteraría enseguida**

Itachi arqueo una ceja

**Son muy amigos**_ inquirió

**No, pero mi esposa es su mejor amiga**

Itachi sonrió con complicidad dándole un puñetazo en uno de sus brazos

**Así que no me invitaste**_ se quejo

**Fue apresurado**_ dijo sobándose

**¿Quien es la desafortunada?**_ inquirió para luego poner el rostro serio_ **¿porque tanto misterio?**

**Te lo diré cuando estemos mas cómodos**_ dijo aparcando el auto fuera de un edificio de apartamentos

**¿Aquí es donde vives?**

**Si**_ respondió_ **mi esposa y pronto también lo hará nuestro hijo**

Itachi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Me estoy temiendo lo peor**_ susurro bajando la mirada_ **que mantengas a tu hijo oculto me dice que te has metido con la persona equivocada**

.

Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió caminando hacia el ascensor en donde estuvieron en total silencio, pocos metros después estaba dentro de uno de los departamentos que por lejos se parecía a uno de soltero, ahí había calidez, delicadeza en el diseño aunque también dejaba algo varonil del estilo de Sasuke, un olor a cereza invadía todo el lugar

.

Después de detallar todo eso, su atención se concentro en una fotografía que estaba en un buro al lado del sofá, donde aparecía él abrazado a Sakura Haruno

.

Maldijo por lo bajo

**Para serte honesto esperaba otra reacción de tu parte**_ dijo cerrando de un portazo

Itachi masajeo el puente de su nariz

**No es eso**_ dijo abatido

**Antes que digas nada, escucha**_ dijo sentándose en el sofá siendo seguido por él_ **cuando nos conocimos ninguno sabia quien era quien**_ comenzó a decir_ **y ahora eso no importa, no pienso alejarme de ella**

Itachi puso su mano sobre su hombro

**No te he pedido una explicación**_ dijo _ **es nuestro padre quien me preocupa, moverá cielo y tierra para separarte de ella **

**Su estúpida rivalidad con Josuke Haruno no me impedirán estar con Sakura**

**Y si fuera una razón de peso…**

**¿De que hablas**?_ pregunto sin comprender

**Yo se cual es el problema entre los Haruno y los Uchiha**

Sasuke no dijo nada en espera de que siguiera hablando

**Josuke Haruno fue el responsable de la muerte de nuestra madre**

Sus ojos se dilatarin completamente y aunque estaba impactado no le duro mucho el asombro al escuchar un ruido en la puerta

.

Sakura estaba ahí de pie y por la expresión en su rostro era más que obvio que había escuchado la conversación

.


	10. ¿Tú eras él?

.

.

La leche y la masa para galletas que venia en la bolsa del supermercado se estrellaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Sakura había ocupado sus manos para cubrir su boca y evitar gritar

Su padre no podía ser tan malo, cruel y retorcido para matar a alguien, eso debía ser una equivocación, se repetía mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse a ella de dos zancadas

.

**Por favor siéntate**_ le dijo tomándola por los hombros y acercándola al sofá

**Eso tiene que ser un error**_ estallo con los ojos cristalizados, intercambiando su mirada entre Sasuke y luego a Itachi y viceversa

**No hay ningún error**_ dijo con voz impasible

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula

**No, no, mi padre no pudo hacer una cosa así…**

**Sakura por favor tranqulizate**_ pidió Sasuke_ **dejemos que Itachi nos explique**

Itachi asintió

**Le pedí a Nagato que investigara la razón del problema entre tu padre y el mío**_ comenzó a decir con la mirada fija en Sakura_ **tu padre y mi madre iban solos en un auto, Josuke estaba completamente ebrio y se estrello contra la parte trasera de un furgón **

Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de la pelirosa

**¿Estas seguro?**_ indago Sasuke acurrucando entre sus brazos a Sakura

**Encare a Fugaku**_ continuo_ **me dijo que Josuke y él eran buenos amigos y que esa noche iban a asistir a una boda, él estaba fuera de Japón, entonces le pidió a Josuke que la llevara para reunirse con ella**

Sasuke apoyo su cabeza contra la de Sakura

.

Itachi se levanto y con parsimonia camino hacia la puerta

.

**Eso no cambia nada**_ dijo Sasuke deteniendo su andar

Sakura elevo su rostro hacia él

Itachi sonrió

**Regresare mañana, creo que querrán hablar a solas**

**Itachi-san**_ hablo Sakura con decisión_ **voy estar con Sasuke… siempre**

El pelilargo se encogió de hombros

**Yo** **no pienso impedirlo**_ dijo_ **simplemente vendré para conocerte mejor y hablemos un poco sobre mi sobrino, adiós**

Sakura sonrió a pesar de que al hacerlo sus ojos derramaron mas lagrimas

.

Sasuke la ayudo a ponerse de pie

.

**Ya no podrás hacer mas galletas**_ dijo Sasuke para bajar la tensión

**Se me antojaron por eso fui a la tienda**_ dijo haciendo un puchero

**Vamos**_ dijo tomándola de la mano y encaminándose al dormitorio_ **hablaremos en la cama**

Al entrar se desvistió hasta quedar solo en bóxer, Sakura lo imito, se quito el sostén y entro solo en bragas a la cama acurrucándose en el pecho de él

**¿Como te sientes**?_ volvio a preguntar con cautela mientras acariciaba su cabello

**Creo que bien**_ dijo suspirando_ **¿no regresaras al trabajo?**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**Le pedí a Kakashi el resto del día libre, ¿y que pasa contigo, creí que estarías ocupada todo el día?**

**Hubo un problema con la calefacción así que decidimos cerrar, Karin se quedo a para supervisar el trabajo de los técnicos, yo decidí regresar y hacer mas galletas**_ su voz se estrangulo de repente_ **Sasuke… aun no puedo creer que mi padre allá…allá**

**Shhhh, no pienses en cosas del pasado, lo que importa es el presente**_ dijo para tranquilizarla aunque por dentro estaba rabioso_ **«el pasado es pasado»**_ se dijo a si mismo para convencerse, ahora lo único que debía de importarle era Sakura y su hijo

.

* * *

.

**Hola**_ dijo Itachi recostado al lado de un árbol con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho… fuera del departamento de Ino

**¿Que haces aquí**?_ pregunto sorprendida

**Iba hacia tu departamento, pero como te vi salir del edificio, decidí esperarte**

**¿Y exactamente para que?**_ repuso con la voz un poco tensa

**Tranquila**_ dijo caminando hacia ella_ **solamente te vine a informar que ya he hablado un poco con Sasuke y Sakura**

Ino trago saliva pesadamente

**Me da la impresión de que crees que haré algo para separarlos ¿o me equivoco?**

**¿Tendrías motivos?**_ pregunto con sus ojos celestes fijos en los de él

**No**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **mi hermano ya esta lo suficientemente crecidito para decidir lo que es bueno o malo para el**

Ino arqueo una ceja irritada, acababa de repetir lo que ella había dicho antes

**Eso mismo pienso yo**_ dijo caminando hacia su auto

**Espera**_ dijo sosteniéndola del brazo_ **te invito a almorzar**

**Tengo asuntos que resolver**_ respondió

**Porque eres tan evasiva conmigo**_ pregunto inocentemente

**«Será porque me pones nerviosa, idiota»**_ pensó

**No tienes nada que temer**_ dijo en pose galante_ **ya te dije que no muerdo**

Ino se ruborizo

**Quien te tiene miedo**_ exclamo

**Tu**_ dijo con toda la desfachatez del mundo_ **demuéstramelo acompañándome a almorzar, me gustaría conocerte mejor **

.

Ino al fin y al cabo aceptando la invitación, durante la comida Itachi le aclaro que no estaba interesado en hacerle daño a Sakura y eso la tranquilizo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para que su pierna izquierda dejara de moverse

.

**Deja de verme así**_ dijo cuando por la noche estuvieron de nuevo en la puerta del departamento de la chica

**¿Así como?**_ dijo con sonrisa de lobo disfrazado de oveja

**Deja de verme como si estuviera desnuda**

Su sonrisa se ensancho

**Tú tienes la culpa**

**Disculpa**_ exclamo escandalizada_ **¿que hice?**

**Abriste la puerta con muy poca ropa, eso enloquece a cualquiera**_ confeso_ **o quizás que ya te he visto desnuda sea el problema **

Frunció el ceño sin comprender

**Aun no me recuerdas**_ inquirió viéndola fijamente a los ojos_ **quizás esto ayude**_ dijo al tiempo que atrapaba sus labios en un demandante beso

.

Ino cerro los ojos al sentir sus labios moverse suavemente sobre los de ella, enredo sus manos en su cuello en un impulso, lo que fueron dos simples segundos le resulto una eternidad… de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida aun sin dejar de besarse con Itachi en ese lapso recordó un episodio de dos años atrás

.

El que sus padres no la atendieran siempre le dolía pero en navidad era mas doloroso, había dejado a sus amigas para pasar noche buena con ellos pero como siempre el uno siempre estaba enfrascado en el otro sin cabida a nadie mas, sola en casa se había tomado una botella completa de wisky que su padre tenia para ocasiones especiales

.

Salio de su casa tratando de alejarse de ellos, camino hasta su auto pero al ver que no podía insertar la llave en la cerradura opto por caminar

_.  
_

Las calles estaban infestadas de gente y era lo usual cuando se estaban a pocas horas para ser navidad

.

Mientras caminaba se abrazaba a si misma en busca de calor, calor que sus padres nunca le dieron y que necesitaba con ansias

.

Comenzó a llorar al ver las familias caminar felices por ahí, algo que nunca pudo saborear, se puso en cuclillas, ya estaba cansada de caminar tanto y lo que creyó eran gotas de lluvia eran sus lagrimas que se habían escurrido de sus ojos

.

**¿Estas bien**?_ le pregunto una voz frente a ella

Elevo la vista topándose con unos ojos negros como la noche

Se irguió para decir que si e irse a casa pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna se echo a los brazos del desconocido llorando a mares

**Creo que eso es un no**_ dijo el hombre comenzando a caminar con ella apoyada en él

Encontraron una banca en el parque y se sentaron ahí hasta que hubo dejado de llorar

**Si me dices donde vives puedo llevarte a tu casa**_ ofreció el desconocido

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Hay otro modo de ayudarte**_ pregunto suspirando cansado

**Si hay uno**_ respondió lanzándose a devorar sus labios**_ llévame a algun lado y hazme el amor**

Todo su dolor desapareció al sentir los besos y las caricias de ese desconocido por todo su cuerpo, cuando la penetro se sintió en las nubes hasta llegar al clímax.

.

Cuando despertó estaba sola en la habitación de hotel, desnuda y con un descomunal dolor de cabeza, se asusto al no recordar más que haberle pedido a un desconocido que tuviera sexo con ella y la increíble sensación de estar en sus brazos.

.

Se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa, encontrándola acomodada sobre un sillón con una nota que decía: **_feliz navidad, fue una noche increíble y descuida nos cuidamos-_**

.

.

**Por kamisama**_ dijo separándose de él_ **tú eras ese hombre**

Itachi rasco su barbilla

**Fue un golpe para mi ego que no me recordaras, en cambio a mi no me costo mucho acordarme de ti **

**No, no, no e-es eso estuviste bien, m-muy bien, es solo que e-estaba ebria y…**

Itachi la callo con otro beso que pronto se prolongo y adquirió intensidad

**Aun no he olvidado esa noche**_ jadeo_ **pero esto no esta bien, no nos conocemos**

Itachi la tomo por la cintura y elevo el peso de su cuerpo consiguiendo que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

**Quien dice que no esta bien**_ dijo besándole el cuello_ **me sentí como un canalla dejándote sola en ese cuarto, pero pensé que si te despertabas con un desconocido te asustarías, ahora es diferente ambos sabemos quienes somos **

**Fue lo mejor**_ dijo arqueando su cuello ante los besos del pelinegro_ **no hubiera sabido que hacer contigo desnudo a mi lado… pero aun así…**

Nuevamente la callo con sus labios, devorándose el uno al otro, sus lenguas danzaban juntas mientras sus manos vagaban explorándose completamente

.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo detenerse aunque no les dio tiempo de separarse

.

**No vi nada**_ exclamo Karin tapándose los ojos con las palmas abiertas

Muy lentamente Itachi dejo a Ino en el suelo quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo

**No es lo que crees**_ se apresuro en decir la rubia

Karin arqueo una ceja

**Quieres decir que no ibas a tirártelo en plena sala**

Ino se puso de cuclillas realmente avergonzada

**Lo siento no quise interrumpir**_ dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos para que se levantara del suelo_ **solo que para la próxima avísame**

Itachi no pudo evitar reírse

**Cállate**_ dijo la rubia con un aura negra rodeándole el cuerpo**_ esto es tu culpa**

**Si como digas**_ respondió

**Como Ino esta demasiado avergonzada para presentarnos, yo soy Karin Shimura**

**Itachi Uchiha**_ respondió

Karin frunció el ceño

**Eres el hermano de Sasuke**

El pelinegro asintió mientras veía extrañado como la pelirroja se acercaba a Ino y le susurraba al oído algo que el no alcanzo a escucharlo

**Si querías distraerlo para que se olvidara del asunto, te cambio el lugar**

Ino se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos demasiado avergonzada para replicar

**Y dime Itachi que te trae a esta parte del mundo**_ inquirió con cautela

**Solo vine a ver a mi hermano**

**Oh**_ dijo simplemente

**Tranquila, ya he hablado con él, no tienes de que preocuparte**_ dijo agregando una sonrisa al argumento

**Siendo así**_ dijo pegándose a uno de sus brazos y llevándolo hasta el sofá_ **¿donde piensas quedarte?**

**Tengo una habitación en un hotel cercano**

**Nada de eso**_ dijo_ **quédate aquí con nosotras**

Ino se recupero de inmediato

**KARIN**_ exclamo apresuradamente_ **No, no puede**

**Que tiene**_ pregunto haciendo un mojin_ **es obvio que ustedes se conocen bien**

Nuevamente Ino se quedo sin replicar avergonzada

**Agradezco tu oferta pero será mejor que me vaya**_ dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa a su chica no tan desconocida

**De acuerdo**_ dijo la pelirroja desanimada_ **iré a prepararme un sándwich, me agrado conocerte Itachi**

**Lo mismo digo Karin**

La pelirroja se perdió entre las puertas de la cocina dejándolos nuevamente solos

**Regresare a Tokio mañana por la noche, que te parece si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo**

Ino agradeció mentalmente que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio

**Eso estaría bien**_ respondió con una sonrisa

.

Cuando él se hubo girado para salir del departamento, Ino se acerco y lo beso consiguiendo respuesta inmediata por parte de Itachi

.

**Hasta mañana**_ susurro ella cuando se separaron

**Hasta mañana**_ repitió él esta vez si saliendo del lugar

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke tengo hambre**_ exclamo Sakura acariciando el cabello de Sasuke, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en sus pechos

**Mmmm**_ se removió perezoso

**…Sasuke…dejaras que tu hijo nazca blandengue por que no me alimento bien**

Sonrió con satisfacción al sentirse liberada del peso de su esposo… en pocas palabras se estaba levantando

.

El pelinegro se deslizo lentamente rozando su nariz contra el estomago casi plano de Sakura provocando que sus pechos desnudos de irguieran urgidos por atención

.

Sonrió de lado sin que Sakura lo viera, satisfecho por su acción

.

**Ven**_ la llamo tendiéndole una mano_ **te preparare algo **

Sakura suspiro para tranquilizarse, no salir de la cama era tentador pero su estomago reclamaba alimento, tomo la mano de su esposo, cuando salio de la cama se puso una de sus camisas para tapar su desnudez y después seguirlo hasta la cocina

**Bien**_ dijo Sasuke tomándola por la cintura y subiéndola sobre la encimara_ **tú solo observa**_ dijo

Después de una larga conversación en la cama llegaron a la conclusión de que no había de que preocuparse, nadie podría separarse y el que lo intentara se toparía con un enorme muro

.

Sakura veía como tomaba unos cuantos huevos y los echaba en un recipiente seguido de jamón en trocitos, cebolla, sal pimienta y queso, luego los ponía en la sartén

.

**Solo espera un minuto**_ dijo girándose hacia ella quien lo veía fijamente_ **¿que pasa?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmando en el rostro

**No es nada**_ dijo, entonces el regreso a darle vuelta a la tortilla_ **«hasta cocinando se ve sexy»**_ pensó

**Listo**_ dijo poniéndole el plato delante de ella

Sakura tomo el plato pero lo hizo a un lado, Sasuke arqueo una ceja sin comprender

**Acaso no te gusta**_ inquirió

**Es solo que ahora se me antoja otra cosa**_ dijo relamiéndose los labios

Se bajo de la mesa y recorrió con sus manos el torso desnudo de Sasuke, hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su bóxer, comenzó a acariciar su miembro hasta hacer que este se animara rápidamente

**Que piensas hacer**_ le pregunto con una media sonrisa al verla ponerse de cuclillas frente a él

**Solo quiero darte un beso**_ dijo de forma juguetona deslizando la prenda de color azul del cuerpo de él

**Sakura…**_ jadeo al sentir la lengua de ella en la punta de su miembro

Coloco ambas manos en los muslos de él para sostenerse mientras se introducía su miembro en la boca, llenándola por completo, nunca lo había hecho pero era el momento de experimentar, disfrutaba cuando él también exploraba su sexo entonces quería hacérselo sentir a él también

.

La comida podía esperar…

.

* * *

.

OMG º/ /º soy una pervertida

jajajaja y que tal el itaino, he de confesarles que eso que les paso en el pasado se lo copie a un manga jajajaj

espero que les haya gustado

b y e y c u i d e n s e


	11. Noticias

.

.

jajajajaja y sigo con mi pervercion, aqui les dejo el 11º capitulo, espero que les guste

y comenten que nada les cuesta

y mas ahora que empieza el verdadero drama...

.

* * *

.

Ambos jadeaban exhaustos, el uno apoyado en el otro, Sakura nuevamente estaba sobre la encimera con Sasuke dentro de ella con la cara escondida entre su cuello

.

**Se ha enfriado tu comida**_ dijo Sasuke aun jadeante

**No importa**_ dijo acariciando la espalda de Sasuke, subiendo sus piernas para acariciar sus glúteos

**Aun tienes hambre**_ dijo al sentir que se movía nuevamente

**Si, Sa-su-ke-kun**_ dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

.

Sasuke la tomo de las piernas y la levanto hasta dejarla aprisionada entre la pared y él

.

**Vas a dejarme seco**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a penetrarla muy suavemente

Los pezones erectos de Sakura se rozaban tortuosamente contra su torso

**Ahhh, Sasuke**_ gimió_ **mas rápido**_ suplico

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante una idea que cruzo su mente

**¿Que pasa?**_ pregunto Sakura al sentir que salía de ella y la ponía nuevamente en el suelo

**Tu solo has lo que te diga**_ la guió para que se pusiera frente a la encimera_ **apoya tus brazos ahí**_ dijo señalando la superficie de la encimera_ **el resto déjamelo a mi**_ repuso cuando Sakura hubo echo lo que él le pidió

.

Sasuke beso su cuello, sus hombros y lentamente bajo por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas las cuales mordió ligeramente

.

Sakura dio un grito de excitación

.

Entonces Sasuke tomo sus piernas, las separo y elevo a la altura de su cintura penetrándola de una sola estocada

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh**_ gimió_ **oh Sasuke**

**¿Te gusta como lo hago?...**_ jadeo

**Me encanta**_ respondido mordiendo su labio inferior

**Entonces** **esto te gustara mas**_ dijo acelerando las envestidas

.

El ritmo ahora era frenético y los pechos de Sakura se movían rozándose con la superficie en la que estaba apoyada

.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más audibles, tanto que Sakura temió que los vecinos los escucharan aunque no le duro mucho la preocupación al sentir como su vientre cosquilleaba cada vez más fuerte

.

Sasuke comenzó a gruñir cuando los pliegues del sexo de Sakura comenzaron a aprisionar su miembro haciendo las estocadas fueran mas profundas

Aparte de sus gemidos el único sonido que se escuchaba en el departamento era el de sus sexos unidos que parecían protestar cuando se separaban tras cada estocada

.

El éxtasis llego pronto dejándolos a ambos exhaustos, Sakura sintió como el semen caliente de Sasuke entraba en ella, mientas que él sintió como la miel de Sakura bañaba su miembro flácido que aun estaba dentro de ella

.

**Estoy muerto**_ dijo con todo el cuerpo recostado sobre la espalda de Sakura

**Pero valió la pena**_ ronroneo Sakura irguiéndose

Sasuke la abrazo por la espalda acariciando su vientre

**No puedo esperar a verlo mas grande**_ le dijo al oído

**Ya somos dos**_ respondió posando su mano sobre la de él

.

* * *

.

El timbre sonó haciendo que Sasuke se estirara perezosamente sobre el colchón, con uno de sus brazos busco a Sakura pero descubrió que no estaba junto a él

.

Sakura dejo de preparar el desayuno para atender la puerta encontrándose con otro apuesto pelinegro

.

**Vengo en son de paz**_ dijo agitando dos osos del felpa, uno en cada mano, específicamente uno rosa y uno azul

**Eso veo**_ respondió con una sonrisa haciéndolo pasar

**Como lo prometí he venido a visitarte y para que hablemos de mi sobrino, aunque sea hasta la hora del almuerzo, tengo una cita**_ agrego guiñandole un ojo

**¿De trabajo?**_ inquirió Sakura

**No**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **de reencuentro**

Sakura arqueo una ceja confundida pero aun así lo acompaño hasta la sala

Poco después apareció Sasuke por la puerta de la habitación enfundado con un elegante traje gris

**Hola otouto baka**_ saludo Itachi al verlo

**Aniki baka**_ gruño fulminadolo con la mirada

Sakura sonrió ante lo "bien" que se llevaban

**¿Vas a trabajar?**_ le pregunto el pelilargo

**Mas tarde**_ respondió_ **solo quería estar listo para no retrasarme **

**Un hombre precavido vale por dos**_ dijo Itachi imitando una voz profunda y áspera que Sasuke identifico como la de su padre

**Iré a hornear mis galletas**_ dijo Sakura al ver que el ambiente se había tensado_ **regresare en un momento**

**Cuando lo hagas tráele de tus deliciosas galletas a Itachi**_ dijo con malicia

Sakura arqueo una ceja pero aun así no dijo nada, talvez Itachi también tuviera antojos extraños

**Itachi, escucha**_ comenzó a decir Sasuke cambiando completamente el semblante de su rostro_ **no quiero que Fugaku se entere aun de esto, Sakura apenas tiene cinco semanas de embarazo y no quiero correr el riesgo de que tenga problemas con el bebe por su causa… nunca se lo perdonaría**

**Descuida**_ dijo Itachi_ **por mi no se enterara, pero esto es como una bomba de tiempo... en cualquier momento explotara**

**Cuando vea que Sakura esta mas fuerte, yo mismo se lo diré **

El Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros

**Sabes que te apoyo hagas lo que hagas, pero…que hay de Josuke Haruno, no creo que tampoco le venga en gracia que su única hija se haya casado con un Uchiha**

**Sospecho que por su parte no tendremos problemas**

**Porque piensas eso**_ inquirió su hermano

**Josuke no quiere a Sakura**_ comenzó a decir sorprendiendo claramente a Itachi_ **según ella la culpa de la muerte de su madre**

**Eso es ridículo**_ dijo Itachi

**Lo se pero no hay otra explicación para que la desprecie tanto, al parecer les dieron a escoger entre Sakura y su madre, su madre escogió que ella naciera**

**Supongo que Josuke quería a su esposa en vez que a una hija**

**Eso mismo deduje yo**_ dijo Sasuke recostándose perezosamente sobre el respaldo del sofá

Itachi masajeo su barbilla con una picara sonrisa en los labios

**Estas hecho polvo**_ dijo haciendo que Sasuke lo viera desolado

**Son las hormonas**_ respondió simplemente

Poco después Sakura entro con bandeja

**Están recién salidas del horno**_ dijo tendiéndole a Itachi un plato con unas cuantas y una taza de te

**Gracias**_ respondió el pelilargo tomando una y llevándosela a la boca

.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se hacia mas ancha a medida que Itachi masticaba las galletas, esperando el momento de burlarse de… pero que demonios, Itachi estaba sonriendo

.

**Están deliciosas**_ dijo_ **las algas se funden muy bien con la masa de las galletas**

A Sasuke estuvo a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula

**Me alegra mucho que te gusten**_ dijo con una sonrisa radiante_ **Sasuke dicen que son horribles**

**No le hagas caso**_ dijo Itachi restándole importancia_ **no tiene buen gusto**

Sasuke dejo caer los hombros en señal de rendición, «es que nunca conseguiría dejar a su hermano en ridículo»

**Y dime Sakura ¿como esta mi sobrino?**_ pregunto riendose en silencio de Sasuke

Sakura sonrio pero por la pregunto

**Hasta ahora muy, la primera ecograíia sera en poco tiempo**_ respondió_ **Sasuke me prometió acompañarme a mi próximo chequeo medico**

Sasuke aparto la cara avergonzado, hacer promesas era nuevo para él y resultaba que Sakura se las contaba a su peor "enemigo"

**Que lindo te debes de ver cuando prometes algo, otouto**_ se burlo el mayor

**Es muy tierno**_ corroboro Sakura con una sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke se avergonzara mas

**Me lo imagino**_ dijo Itachi con las manos juntas frente a su cuerpo

.

* * *

.

Fugaku se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente a un gran ventanal con todas las luces apagadas viendo irónicamente como era iluminada la noche en Tokio por los edificios

.

En una de sus manos reposaba un vaso de sake y en la otra una fotografía que lo hacia llenarse de remordimientos

.

La ausencia de Sasuke lo tenia deprimido, muy orgulloso para admitirlo…le había jurado a Mikoto sobre su tumba que cuidaría de sus hijos pero ahora Sasuke había decidido volar lejos del nido, tan lejos que no sabia donde, su único consuelo era el trabajo y saber que Itachi aun estaba a su lado

.

Delineo el rostro de su esposa sobre el marco, tan bella y lejana... aun la amaba

Nunca lo haría en publico pero en privado se permitía llorar

.

**Perdóname Mikoto… perdóname por lo que te hice**_ pidió a la nada, dejando su bebida sobre el escritorio

.

* * *

.

**Porque llorabas esa** **noche**_ le pregunto Itachi a Ino

**Eso no importa ahora**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros

**Acostarte conmigo ayudo a solucionar tu problema**_ inquirió

**En parte si**_ dijo sonrojada jugando con sus manos_ **por un momento me olvide de todo**

Itachi sonrió de lado

**No tienes algún otro problema con el que te pueda ayudar**_ pregunto acercándose a ella

Habían decidido quedarse en el departamento a solas

**No**_ respondió nerviosa al verse acorralada _otra vez_ contra la pared e Itachi_ **pero gracias por preguntar **

El pelilargo comenzó a besar su rostro, primero sus mejillas, después su frente, su nariz hasta quedar a escasos tres centímetros de su boca

**Quiero besarte**_ susurro sin moverse_ **me dejas hacerlo**

Ino asintió sonrojada, cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron con los de él

.

Fue como regresar dos años atrás, entonces Ino se pregunto si se hubiera acostado con cualquiera o era porque sintió que Itachi era especial

.

Aun tímida enredo las manos alrededor de su cuello, era estúpido ya habían tenido sexo, se habían explorado el uno al otro, aunque no en condiciones normales

.

Cuando al fin se separaron se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, se abrazaron, permanecieron así hasta que a Itachi le toco irse al aeropuerto

.

**¿Volverás?**_ le pregunto cuando este iba de salida

**Por supuesto que** **si**_ respondió acariciándole la mejilla_ **espero que me esperes**

Ino rió levemente

**Lo haré, aunque procura que sea pronto tienes mucha competencia**_ bromeo

**Esto los ahuyentara**_ dijo inclinándose hacia el cuello de la rubia en donde dejo una marca roja que mas tarde seria violeta_ **bueno ahora si me voy**_ termino depositando un beso rápido en sus labios y saliendo apresuradamente antes de que Ino explotara e intentara dejarlo sin descendencia

.

* * *

.

**Aquí esta la primera fotografía de su hijo**_ dijo la doctora cuando hubo examinado a Sakura

Ella por su parte estaba encantada mientras que Sasuke entornaba los ojos tratando de identificar a su hijo aunque solo se encontraba con una diminuta mancha oscura

**Yo no veo nada**_ murmuro

**Aun tiene pocas semanas de gestación**_ dijo la doctora logrando escucharlo_ **en un par de meses mas ya se vera mejor y podrán escuchar los latidos de su corazón**

.

Después de explicarles todos los cuidados que debían tener salieron del consultorio aunque Sakura no salio tan contenta de ver a cuanta enfermeras, doctoras y recepcionistas babear por su marido

.

**Quita esa cara**_ dijo Sasuke abrazándola por la espalda

**Necesito comer algo, estoy enojada**

**O celosa**_ continuo Sasuke besando ligeramente su cuello

A Sakura le resaltaron varias venas en la frente

**Como se atreven**_ dijo indignada**_ querían devorarte aun conmigo a tu lado**

**Admites que estas celosa**_ jugo él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

**Por supuesto que** **si**_ dijo acariciándole las manos que estaban sobre su vientre_ **tú eres solo mío, no quiero que nadie más te mire**

Sasuke se giro y la tomo por las nalgas elevándola hasta que ella quedara a su altura

**Soy tuyo**_ rectifico_ **puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo**

Sakura se mordió el labio

**Lo que quiera**_ dijo

**Lo que quieras**_ respondió

**Bien**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **no te dejare descansar**

Lo tomo por ambas manos y lo guió hacia la habitación viendo como la mirada de él se oscurecían mas, si era posible

.

* * *

.

**Realmente me ha sorprendido Utahara-san**

**Mas sorprendido estaba yo**_ dijo el recién nombrado_ **yo ahí visitando a unos parientes y encontrándome con semejante mina de oro**

**Espero que la exclusividad sea solo nuestra Utahara-san**

**Todo depende del precio que este dispuesto a pagar**

El hombre comenzó a hacer un cheque

**Que te parece**

**Increíble**_ dijo Utahara_ **ya puede hacer uso si quiere**

**Perfecto**_ dijo el hombre tomando el teléfono de su oficina_ **paren la producción, tenemos una mejor primera plana**

.**

* * *

**.

Itachi suspiro audiblemente por tercera vez

**¿Se encuentra bien?, señor**_ le pregunto Megumi dejando sobre el comedor café y el periódico de la mañana

**No es nada Megumi-chan**_ respondió

**Problemas de falda, señor**_ inquirió la pelinegra

La joven se llevaba muy bien con Itachi

Él rió sonoramente

**No nada de eso**_ dijo negando con las manos_ **mis días de flirtear por ahí se acabaron, seré un hombre bueno de hoy en adelante**

Megumi lo vio con cara de escepticismo

**Esta muy raro desde que regreso señor**

**No exajeres**_ dijo volviendo a reir antes de llevarse su taza de café a la boca

**Bueno si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro**

Itachi asintió tomando el periódico en sus manos, llevándose el susto de su vida al ver lo que decían los titulares

.

"Las dos familias más poderosas de Japón unidas con un matrimonio", según nuestro informante la pareja conformada por Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno llevan un par de meses viviendo en New York casados legalmente, nos ha sorprendido porque es de conocimiento público la rivalidad entre estas dos familias…

.

Itachi no siguió leyendo y se levanto de su asiento apresuradamente

.

**Megumi ¿Dónde esta mi padre?**_ pregunto alterado

**S-se fue hace rato**_ respondió nerviosa

Itachi no espero más y salio rápidamente de la casa, tomo su coche y condujo a toda velocidad hacia la empresa

.

* * *

.

**Oe has llegado temprano**_ dijo Tekka entrando a la oficina de Fugaku

**Tenia asuntos que atender**_ respondió sin despegar los ojos de sus documentos

Tekka se sentó frente a él

**¿Quieres un café?**

**Si por favor**_ respondió

Fugaku presiono el botón del intercomunicador de su secretaria

**Mao-san**_ dijo pero no hubo respuesta_ **Mao-san**_ repitió

Solo segundos más tarde la nombrada apareció por la puerta muy pálida

**¿Que te pasa?**_ inquirió al verla en ese estado

**S-señor tiene que ver esto**_ dijo muy nerviosa

Aunque consiguió articular esas palabras no pudo moverse de donde estaba así que fue Fugaku quien se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a ella

**¿Que cosa?**_ pregunto

Ella le entrego el periódico

**Pero que demonios**_ dijo instantáneamente al leerlo superficialmente

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente

.

**Esto no puede ser**_ dijo negando con la cabeza_ **es imposible**

El rostro se le deformo en una mueca de dolor

**Fugaku-san, Fugaku-san**_ repitió preocupada su secretaria al verlo presionar su pecho con una de sus manos

**Le esta dando un infarto**_ dijo Tekka acercándose a él cuando hubo caído al suelo

Mao grito de desesperación, segundos mas tarde Itachi apareció por la puerta viendo con horror la escena

**Mao-san llama a una ambulancia**_ grito Tekka_ **Itachi ayúdame**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a aflojarle la corbata y la camisa

.

* * *

.

OMG ha fugaku ya le dio el patatu

jajajaja creo que esperaban lemmon ItaIno pero nop

b y e y c u i d e n s e


	12. La cruda realidad

.

.

**Oto-san**_ hablo alterado Hatori entrando a la habitación de su padre_ **tienes que ver esto**

**Que manera de entrar es esa**_ le recrimino

**Créeme después de que veas esto no le tomaras importancia a que entre sin tocar**

El Haruno tomo el periódico entre sus manos y comenzó a leer

**Eso es lo que Sakura ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ensucio nuestro apellido enredándose con un Uchiha**_ exclamo con el ceño fruncido

Josuke arrugo el periódico pero luego sorprendió a su hijo al sonreír

**Otos-san ¿estas bien?, es que acaso no has leído el periódico, ¿que piensas hacer?**_ pregunto desconcertado

**Nada**_ dijo ensanchando mas su sonrisa_ **Sakura ha hecho todo lo que he deseado sin siquiera proponérselo **

**¿De que estas hablando?**_ pregunto mas confundido pero Josuke no respondió, se quedo ido con la sonrisa en los labios

**Esto es ridículo**_ dijo Hatori saliendo de la habitación bastante enojado

**Que mejor manera de vengarme de Fugaku que esta**_ dijo riendo a carcajadas_ **cuanto me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere**

.

* * *

.

**Maldición se me hace tarde**_ exclamo Sasuke mientras se vestía apresuradamente, pero luego se relajo al ver a Sakura completamente dormida_ **descansa**_ susurro besándole los labios, salio de la habitación y luego del departamento hacia el trabajo

.

Poco tiempo después Sakura comenzó a despertar y al no sentir el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la cama despertó completamente

.

**Ya se fue a trabajar**_ murmuro para si misma, se volvió a recostar, no se sentía bien, estaba mareada y con nauseas, mañanas como esa le fastidiaban el día_ **pensé que esto ya se había acabado**_ dijo cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo esperando que así el techo dejara de moverse

.

Poco después Sakura se sintió mejor para levantarse y prepararse algo de comer aunque grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su comida preparada, omelet de huevos, zumo de naranja, pan tostado y fruta

.

Se rió levemente ante la "variedad" de la comida puesto que eso era lo único que Sasuke sabia cocinar

.

Se ducho y vistió, tomo las llaves del departamento y salio hacia la tienda

.

**Hola chicas**_ saludo al entrar y encontrar a ambas discutiendo como siempre

**Hola**_ dijeron al unísono

**Te encuentras bien**_ le pregunto Karin_ **estas un poco pálida**

**Hoy no ha sido mi mañana**_ respondió

Ambas entendieron al instante que era por las nauseas

**Sakura entonces te tengo un chisme que quizás te anime**_ dijo Karin viendo de reojo a Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

**No es ningún chisme**_ dijo la rubia_ **pensaba contártelo**

**Contarme que**_ inquirió curiosa

Ino suspiro

**Recuerdas la navidad que pase en casa de mis padres**

Sakura asintió

**Si, cuando te encontraste con un extraño en la calle y te acostaste con él**

A Ino le dio un tic en la ceja

**Que explicita**_ dijo_ **bueno pues el caso es que el extraño con el que me acosté esa noche fue… Itachi**

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que Karin se reía de lo lindo

**Itachi Uchiha**_ logro gesticular

**Conoces a otro, pelo de chicle**_ se rió Karin

Ino asintió dándole la razón

**Esto es increíble**_ grito Sakura emocionada

.

* * *

.

**Oto-san resiste**_ repetía Itachi por lo bajo mientras iba detrás de la ambulancia hacia el hospital, Tekka conducía y se le veía muy pálido_ **estas bien, no tienes buena cara**

**No pasa nada**_ mintió_ **es solo que aun estoy impresionado por la noticia, pero a ti te veo tranquilo, en lo que cabe**

**Ya lo sabia**_ respondió sorprendiendo a Tekka_ **la ultima vez que viaje estuve con ellos**

**Esto esta mal**_ repetía Tekka para el mismo

**No pensé que mi padre se impresionara de** **tal forma**_ comenzó a decir Itachi decaído_ **me imagine que gritaría, que me golpearía a mi por saberlo y a Sasuke cuando lo tuviera en frente, me imagine todo** **menos esto**_ termino abatido

Tekka no dijo nada

**Tengo que llamar a Sasuke**

**Mejor hazlo hasta que sepamos como esta**

**Tienes razón**_ dijo guardando su teléfono

.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Fugaku ya había sido ingresado y un grupo de doctores estaban sobre él dándole oxigeno y masajeando su pecho

.

Dos horas después uno de los doctores salio a dar el informe de su estado

.

**Hemos conseguido estabilizarlo ya esta fuera de peligro**_ dijo el doctor_ **a debido tener una fuerte impresión**_ continuo_ **no hay indicios de que esto le haya sucedido antes**

**En efecto**_ dijo Tekka_ **siempre ha sido un hombre saludable**

Itachi estaba cabizbajo

**No se preocupe**_ dijo el doctor con un tono mas condescendiente**_ su padre se recuperara pronto**

**Gracias**_ respondió sacando nuevamente su celular

**Vas a llamarlo**

**Si**_ respondió

.

* * *

.

**¿Ya sabias lo de Ino y tu hermano?**_ le pregunto ya que después de haberle contado la historia de su amiga este ni chisto

**Más o menos**_ respondió con la cara escondida en la nuca de Sakura quien estaba de espaldas a él

**Como es ese más o menos**_ inquirió

**Hmp**_ exclamo somnoliento abrazado fuertemente a Sakura

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo_ **acaso ya te has dormido**

**Mmmm**_ "dijo"

Sakura sonrió y se acurruco mas contra él, se estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando el teléfono comenzó a repicar, dio un leve respingo al ver el reloj, era demasiado tarde para que fuera una de las chicas, con las manos temblorosas atendió antes de que Sasuke se despertara, tal vez era un numero equivocado

**Diga**_ respondió con la voz ronca

**Sakura**_ escucho la voz de Itachi_ **necesito hablar con Sasuke**

**Ha pasado algo**_ pregunto automaticamente al escuchar su tono de voz

**Si**_ se limito a responder

**Sasuke**_ lo despertó agitando su cuerpo_ **Itachi esta al teléfono**

**Dile que no este jodiendo**_ murmuro aun dormido

**Sasuke, algo paso…**

No necesito decir más para que se sentara rápidamente en la cama y cogiera el teléfono

**Que pasa**_ pregunto directamente

**A Fugaku le dio un infarto**_ soltó_ **descubrió** **que tu y Sakura están casados**

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula

**¿Como esta?**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

**Estable, aunque aun sigue en cuidados intensivos**_ respondió el pelilargo_ **cuando lo cambien a una habitación se le podrá ver**

**Estaré haya lo mas pronto posible**

**Sasuke no creo que sea la mejor idea**

**Yo creo que si lo es**_ dijo Sasuke_ **ya es hora**

**De acuerdo llámame cuando abordes el avión, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto**

**Si**_ dijo colgando

**¿Que ha pasado?**_ pregunto Sakura asustada

**Mi padre tuvo un infarto**_ dijo comenzándose a vestir_ **regreso a Tokio**

**Espera, yo te acompaño**_ dijo Sakura

**No, será mejor que te quedes aquí**

**Sasuke**_ dijo en un tono no condescendiente_ **prometimos que en las buenas y en las malas**

Sasuke apenas sonrió inclinándose levemente para darle un corto beso

**Ya se entero de lo nuestro… **

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Aun así te acompañare**_ dijo tomando una pequeña maleta

.

* * *

.

**Señor Uchiha, su padre ya ha sido trasladado a una habitación, pueden estar con él si quieren aunque todavía no despertara**

Itachi y Tekka asintieron

**Síganme por favor**_ dijo la enfermera guiándolos

.

Al entrar encontraron a Fugaku con el torso al descubierto y varios cables pegados a su pecho, una maquina que no dejaba de pitar con cada latido del corazón y una mascarilla que le cubría la boca

.

**Que pasa, porque tiene un respirador**_ pregunto Itachi

**Solamente es para que no se esfuerce al respirar**_ le explico la enfermera_ **su corazón aun no ha vuelto a su ritmo normal, así se le evitará la fatiga, otra pregunta**

**En cuanto tiempo despertara**_ pregunto Tekka

**Eso depende de cómo funcionen los calmantes en su organismo, pueden ser unas cuantas horas mas**

Al no hacerle mas preguntas la enfermera hizo una leve inclinación y se retiro de la habitación

.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Itachi recibió la llamada de Sasuke y ahora esperaba su llegada impaciente, el vuelo llego según lo estipulado

.

**Que han dicho los doctores**_ pregunto cuando caminaban hacia el auto

**No gran cosa**_ respondió Itachi_ **su corazón se detuvo pocos minutos pero lograron estabilizarlo, ahora esta en una habitación donde lo podemos ver pero aun no despierta**

**Como se entero**_ le pregunto Sakura con cautela

**Es seguro que tu padre también lo sabe**_ dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos_ **un reportero japonés los vio juntos en New York y comenzó a investigar**

**Mierda**_ exclamo Sasuke

**Dejaremos sus maletas en casa, después iremos al hospital**

Sasuke asintió sin apartar la mano de la de Sakura quien claramente se veía nerviosa

**No te preocupes esto terminara bien**_ la intento tranquilizar aunque no él mismo sabia como irían las cosas de ahora en adelante

.

Sakura ni en sueños mas locos se imagino entrar en la casa de los Uchiha, si bien era su padre quien los odiaba ella le guardaba cierto recelo al tema… todo para que su padre la supiera sumisa y la felicitara

.

Al entrar se encontró con unos grandes pilares de mármol muy similares a los de su casa, o mas bien la casa de su padre, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y limpio, comenzaron a subir las escaleras a lo que supuso era la habitación en donde se quedarían

.

A mitad del trayecto desvió la mirada hacia un costado y se encontró viendo la sala en donde encima de la chimenea estaba el retrato de una hermosa mujer

.

**Ella es tu madre**_ pregunto sin pensarlo

**Si**_ respondió Sasuke viendo embelezado el retrato de su progenitora

**Era muy hermosa**_ susurro Sakura logrando que a Sasuke se le dibujara una sonrisa_ **tu te pareces mucho a ella**

**Eso mismo dice mi padre**_ interrumpió Itachi que ya estaba mas relajado_ **aunque ella era buena y dulce**

Sasuke lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados… estaba bien aliviar la tensión

.

**Quieres tomar un baño o cambiarte de ropa**_ le pregunto cuando estuvieron solos

**No**_ negó con la cabeza_ **solo me pondré unos zapatos mas cómodos y podremos irnos**

Abrió su maleta dejando a la vista la pequeña cajita que pertenecía a su madre

**Para que la has traído**_ le pregunto Sasuke_ **solo estaremos aquí poco tiempo**

**Lo se**_ dijo Sakura sacándola de la maleta y poniéndola a un lado de la cama_ **es solo que no me gusta viajar sin ella**

Sasuke sonrió

**Es hora de irnos**_ dijo cuando estuvo listo_ **no tienes que preocuparte todo se arreglara**

.

La abrazo por un momento y deposito un casto beso en sus labios

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke**_ murmuro Tekka irguiéndose de su lugar_ **has venido**

El menor asintió, Sakura estaba a su lado o mejor dicho casi escondida a su lado

Tekka la detallo con una mirada que nadie pudo descifrar, aunque no hubo necesidad, solo había que esperar a ver que ocurría después

.

El pelinegro se acerco a la cama de su padre y lo detallo por largo tiempo, se veía débil y frágil desde donde estaba nada que ver con el hombre que una vez pensó nada podría derrumbarlo

.

Que irónica es la vida… su hijo menor lo había conseguido, aunque no fuera su intención

.

**¿Tienes hambre?**_ le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura

**Un poco**_ respondió sonrojada

**Espera entonces**_ dijo poniéndose de pie_ **te traeré algo**

**No, yo quiero ir contigo**

Ambos salieron juntos de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Tekka

**No te agrada ¿verdad**?_ inquirió Itachi

**No, es solo que es como ver a su madre nuevamente**_ respondió pensativo

**La conociste**_ inquirió

**Si**_ respondió vagamente zanjando el asunto

**Que crees que dirá mi padre cuando despierte**

Tekka no respondió, solo se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho

Una de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Fugaku comenzó a hacer un ruido mas sonoro

**¿Que pasa**?_ se pregunto Itachi viendo como los parpados de su padre comenzaban a temblar

**Creo que esta despertando**_ dijo Tekka haciéndose al otro extremo de su cama

**I-Itachi**_ dijo con dificultad abriendo sus oscuros ojos

**Oto-san**_ exclamo con una sonrisa tomando la mano que su padre elevaba_ **¿como te sientes?**

El Uchiha mayor apretó fuertemente los ojos

**Quieres que llame al doctor**_ le pregunto preocupado

Fugaku negó con la cabeza

**S-Sasuke…**_ dijo con dificultad**_ busca a Sasuke**

**Esta aquí en el hospital**_ dijo Itachi rápidamente_ **iré por él**

.

Itachi salio rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Tekka y Fugaku solos

.

**Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer**_ le pregunto Tekka

El Uchiha asintió

.

* * *

.

**¿Te encuentras bien?**_ pregunto Sakura

**Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti**_ respondió acariciando su mejilla_ **no deberías estar aquí, te puedes enfermar**

Sakura agito la cabeza con una sonrisa y poniendo su mano sobre la de Sasuke

**No me separare de ti aunque me lo pidas**

**Nunca lo había visto así**_ murmuro_ **nunca dejo ver sus debilidades, estará avergonzado cuando despierte **

**No digas eso Sasuke recuer…**

**Sasuke**_ la interrumpió Itachi_ **ya despertó, quiere verte**

El pelinegro trago grueso empezando a seguir a Itachi, pero al avanzar sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se detenía

**Será mejor que me quede aquí, no quiero alterarlo**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza pidiéndole en silencio que lo acompañara

.

El ambiente se puso tenso cuando entraron a la habitación, Fugaku giro su rostro hacia ellos y clavo su oscura mirada en las manos entrelazadas de Sakura y Sasuke

.

La maquina que estaba conectada a su pecho emitió un sonido mas agudo y rápido, la respiración de Fugaku se hizo mas esforzada, tanto que la mascarilla se empañaba con cada respiración

.

**Sasuke será mejor que salga de la habitación**_ previno Tekka

**N-no**_ escucharon que Fugaku decía

Sakura estaba asustada y se apretaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Sasuke

**Oto-san**_ le hablo Itachi pero este tenia clavados sus ojos en Sakura

**Te pareces tanto a tu madre**_ dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor_…**u-ustedes no pueden e-estar juntos**_ dijo con dificultad

**Oto-san…**_ esta vez fue Sasuke quien intento replicar

**No**_ lo interrumpió haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas_ **no pueden**_ repitió_ **ustedes… ustedes son hermanos**

. **  
**

**Josuke no es el verdadero padre de Sakura… soy yo**

.

* * *

.

¿y que tal?¿me van a dejar un review de recompensa? ^^ nos leemos el lunes


	13. Sombras del pasado I

.

**WUAAAW CHICAS A USTEDES SI QUE LES GUSTA EL DRAMA, EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**ES EL QUE MAS COMENTARIOS A TENIDO**

**LAS AMOOOOOOO**

**LA MAYORIA SE SORPRENDIO POR LA NOTICIA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO ESPERO QUE SIGAN ASI**

**BUENO LAS DEJO SEGUIR LEYENDO, HOY SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD AUNQUE ¬¬ TAL VEZ PUEDA QUE SEA MANTIRA**

**QUIEN SABE**

**CHAOOOO SE CUIDAN**

**.

* * *

.  
**

.

Tekka desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, irónicamente estaba empezando a llover

.

**E-eso n-no p-uede ser**_ logro gesticular Sasuke_ **ESO NO PUEDE SER**_ grito acercándose a la cama de su padre y asiéndose fuertemente de ella_ **no mientas, no inventes una cosa así… ella y yo…**

Las lagrimas se escurrieron por lo ojos de Fugaku, Sasuke abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veia llorar

**Lo siento**_ dijo apretando fuertemente sus ojos_ **pero es la verdad**

**Pero como**_ dijo derrumbándose a un lado de la cama mientras que Sakura estaba estática en su lugar, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre su pecho y la otra reposaba sobre su vientre en donde crecía el hijo de… ¿su hermano?

**Tu lo sabias**_ le recrimino Itachi a Tekka que se encontraba en completo silencio

El recién nombrado asintió taciturno

.

Sakura sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos comenzando a agitar la cabeza

.

**No, no, no, no, no, no**_ repetía incesantemente_ **mi padre es Josuke Haruno, yo soy Sakura Haruno  
**

Itachi quien estaba mas cerca la sostuvo por lo hombros

**Tranquilízate**_ pidió pero no resulto tan convincente porque el también estaba impactado

La maquina que leía la frecuencia cardiaca de Fugaku comenzó a sonar al extremos de que dos enfermeras aparecieron por la puerta

.

**Tienen que salir de aquí**_ dijo una de ella sacando unas jeringas de un gabinete_ **ahora**_ casi grito al ver que nadie se movía

La otra toco un pequeño botón al lado de la cama y solo segundos después apareció un doctor

**Tekka, por favor**_ dijo Fugaku agitadamente antes de que el pelicastaño saliera de la habitación

.

La sala de espera estaba sumergida en un sombrío silencio, Sasuke y Sakura no se veía, solo tenían la mirada fija en el suelo, Itachi tenía apoyada la cabeza en la pared con la mirada en el techo

.

Tekka comenzó a hablar de repente

.

**Fugaku y Mikoto tenían problemas**_ dijo recibiendo tres pares de ojos sobre su persona_ **Itachi se enfermo cuando Sasuke apenas tenia unos meses de nacido, no permitía que nadie mas que su madre lo cuidara y por supuesto Mikoto tampoco permitía que una extraña se acercara a sus hijos**

Sakura debió la mirada con los ojos empañados, aun sin conseguir poder ver a Sasuke

**Ellis se ofreció a ayudarla, Hatori estaba pasando una temporada en casa de los padres de Josuke, según lo que Fugaku me contaba cuando estábamos en la oficina, toda la atención de Mikoto estaba sobre Sasuke e Itachi dejándolo a él a un lado, cuando regresaba a casa se encontraba con la misma escena su esposa y sus dos hijos dependientes de su madre**

.

Hizo una pausa y suspiro audiblemente

.

**Josuke salio de viaje, entonces Fugaku se ofreció llevar a Ellis a su casa todas las noches, al parecer en ese corto trayecto avivaron una amistad que había permanecido dormida desde que se casaron, porque ellos dos se conocían desde hace muchos años atrás**_ saco un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca sin encenderlo_ **una noche Ellis le confeso que cuando se caso con Josuke lo hizo porque el hombre que ella verdaderamente amaba ya estaba casado**

**…Ese hombre era mi padre**_ dijo Itachi

Tekka asintió

**Poco tiempo después iniciaron una relación secreta que termino pronto, precisamente cuando Josuke regreso de viaje**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Mi madre no pudo… ella, ella…**

**Ella era una mujer enamorada de un hombre casado**_ hablo Tekka duramente_ **lamentablemente para Fugaku no fue mas que una aventura por el abandono de Mikoto**

**Continua**_ pidió Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada

**La noche en que Mikoto falleció, Ellis le había pedido el divorcio a Josuke, al parecer él estallo y la amenazo con quitarle a Hatori si no le decía quien era el hombre por el que lo dejaba**_ suspiro_ **no tuvo mas remedio que decirle que era Fugaku, yo era el que tenia que llevar a Mikoto a la fiesta pero tuve una emergencia y llame a Fugaku para disculparme, él me dijo que no había problema así que llamo a Josuke quien estaba ebrio para ese momento, le contó todo a Mikoto cuando iban por la carretera, ella se negó a creerle y entre la discusión tuvieron el accidente**

.

Las lagrimas rodaron los ojos de Sasuke por primera vez en muchos años, estaba devastado pero aun así Sakura no consiguió que sus pies se movieran para abrazar al hombre que amaba, cubrió completamente su rostro con ambas manos y lloro, también lloro al saber que toda su vida era una mentira

.

**Entonces Ellis no pudo quedar embarazada para ese entonces, Sakura es menor que Sasuke…**

El rostro sombrío de Tekka lo hizo detener el curso de sus palabras

**Fugaku estaba devastado pero aun así no hizo publico el asunto porque Ellis se sentía culpable por la muerte de Mikoto, Josuke estuvo a punto de quedar paralítico pero gracias a un tratamiento que hizo fuera del país pudo recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas**_ tomo el cigarrillo, lo estrujo y lo lanzo lejos_ **un tiempo después se volvieron a encontrar y retomaron su relación, esa vez Ellis si quedo embarazada pero no se lo dijo a Fugaku en cambio Josuke se entero antes y se la llevo fuera de Japón, Fugaku estaba desesperado por encontrarla pero era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, meses después una amiga de ella fue a verlo a la oficina para decirle que Ellis había muerto al dar a luz a su hija, y le entrego una carta escrita por su puño y letra antes de morir en la que decía que Sakura, como había llamado a su hija antes que naciera era hija de ambos, nunca permitió que Josuke la tocara nuevamente**

.

Sakura se precipito al suelo lentamente hasta quedar de cuclillas en un mar de lágrimas

.

**Sakura**_ la llamo Sasuke acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros

**NO ME TOQUES**_ grito con la desesperación a flor de piel_ **no me toques**_ murmuro levantándose y comenzando a correr hacia la salida del hospital

**SAKURA**_ grito corriendo tras de ella

**Déjala un momento sola**_ lo detuvo Itachi sosteniéndolo del brazo_ **déjala asimilar todo lo que ha escuchado**

Sasuke sin fuerzas se dejo caer de rodillas

**Que pasara ahora**_ lloro desesperado_ **que pasara con nuestro hijo**_ murmuro para si mismo

.

* * *

.

Sakura corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro pero aun así las gotas eran imperceptibles para ella, sentía una opresión en el pecho y hasta que no hablara con su padre no tendría calma, él si le contaría la verdad, porque lo que le acababan de decir era mentira, una farsa para separarla de Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha no podría ser su padre, su madre no pudo haber sido tan mala para enredarse con el marido de su amiga

.

Tomo un taxi cuando su cabeza estuvo lo suficientemente lucida para darse cuenta que tardaría horas en llegar a la casa de su padre a pie

.

Parecían que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí pero la realidad era que esa casa era tan distante para ella que nunca se acostumbraría

.

Entro de inmediato, sin tocar ni esperar que le abrieran, al hacerlo se topo con una de las mucamas que limpiaba afanosamente uno de los carecimos cuadros de la estancia

.

**Señorita Sakura**_ exclamo la mujer sorprendida

**Donde esta mi padre**_ articulo temblando

La mujer no respondió al instante, estaba más preocupada en detallar su estado

**Sakura…mi querida niña**_ escucho desde la biblioteca

Apretó fuertemente los dientes y siguió el sendero de la voz encontrándose con la imponente figura de su _padre _dentro

**Pero en que estado mas lamentable te encuentras**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **creo que el pequeño Sasuke no cuida bien de ti**

Se acerco con parsimonia a la chimenea dándole la espalda a Josuke

**Tu me dirás la verdad**_ comenzó a decir atizando el fuego de la chimenea_ **Fugaku Uchiha no es mi padre ¿verdad?**

La sonrisa de Josuke se ensancho casi en una mueca de burla

**Por favor…**_ dijo girándose hacia él con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas_ **por favor, dime que no es verdad**

**El plan original era que tu no nacieras**_ dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos_ **pero Ellis me amenazo con suicidarse si interrumpía su embarazo**

Fue como una bofetada en la cara para ella

**La prefería viva y lejos de Fugaku que muerta sin haberla hecho pagar por engañarme**

**Basta…**_ dijo cubriéndose los oídos

**Viniste a saber la verdad no es así, pues ahora la escucharas**_ dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola fuertemente por los brazos_ **te odio mas de lo que la ame a ella, eres hija de él, la prueba de que pudo arrebatarme el amor de mi esposa pero gracias a ti mi venganza fue sublime, pensaba arruinarlo, dejarlo en la calle padeciendo hambre como un mendigo pero tú, lo que tú hiciste fue mucho mejor, me he enterado que ese maldito esta en el hospital, muriendo, y bueno en cierta forma lo compadezco**_ dijo fingiendo una mueca de pesar_ **enterarse que sus dos hijos se revuelcan debe ser un golpe fatal**_ escupió con odio

**BASTA…**_ grito haciendo el esfuerzo de safarse de su agarre_ **ahora comprendo porque…**

**Porque que… nunca te quise, te envié a ese internado para mantenerte lo mas lejos posible de mi**_ dijo soltándola por fin haciendo que cayera sentada sobre una silla_ **sabes que Fugaku te busco por cielo y tierra cuando se entero que habías nacido**_ una sonrisa maligna adorno su rostro_ **por un momento pensé entregarte a él, pero me dije a mi mismo que serias un premio para él, un premio que demostraría que me quito a mi mujer, que irónico, hubieras crecido junto a tu verdadero padre en un hogar feliz con dos hermanos que te querrían mucho, es una lastima…**

Sakura no escucho más y nuevamente salio huyendo de la verdad, no podía soportar tanta crueldad

.

* * *

.

**Fue un breve ataque de ansiedad**_ les explico el doctor aunque Sasuke no le prestaba atención en lo mas mínimo, se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia la salida del hospital

.

Itachi no movió ningún músculo para detenerlo

.

Con la vista clavada en el suelo comenzó a caminar por las calles húmedas, la lluvia había parado pero para él eso no era importante

.

Que pasaría de ahora en adelante_ se pregunto a si mismo, Sakura no había dejado que la tocara y eso lo devasto aun mas

.

Su hermana…

.

Era un maldito capricho del destino, encontrarse y enamorarse de su propia hermana, y que pasaba con el hijo que ella esperaba, ¿habría que interrumpir el embarazo?... no sabía que hacer, no quería pensar mas

.

* * *

.

Sakura regreso a casa de los Uchiha, no tenia otro lugar a donde ir

.

**Si sigue con esa ropa mojada se resfriara**_ le dijo Megumi quien al instante detecto su mirada perdida_ **acompáñeme**_ dijo tomándola por el brazo_ **debe tomar una ducha mientras le preparo un te para que entre en calor**

Sakura era muñeca viviente, Megumi la dejo sola en la habitación y ella se desnudo, camino hacia la ducha y abrió el chorro de agua caliente, su cuerpo se relajo al instante y reacciono volviendo a la realidad

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro abrazándose a si misma_ **mi Sasuke**_ lloro sentándose en el frío suelo con el agua cayéndole en cascada sobre la cabeza_ **te necesito…**

**Sakura-san esta usted bien**_ pregunto Megumi desde la habitación al escuchar sus sollozos_ **le he traído su te**

**En un momento salgo**_ dijo para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba

**Esta bien, si quiere puedo esperar a que salga**

**No será necesario**_ dijo abriendo la puerta envuelta en una toalla

**Me retiro entonces**_ respondió haciendo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación al instante

.

Con las manos temblorosas tomo la taza y se la llevo a la boca, sorbió un poco y sintió un gran alivio cuando algo caliente entro a su cuerpo, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y bebió la mitad del té antes de ver la pequeña caja que con tanto recelo había guardado tantos años

.

Dejo el té sobre el velador y tomo la caja entre sus manos, nunca había intentado abrirla, le bastaba saber que era de su madre para atesorarla pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aunque por mas esfuerzo que hizo el pequeño candado no cedió, ojeo la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera usar pero no encontró mas que adornos y cuadros que decoraban la habitación

.

**«La cocina»**_ pensó con rápidez

Se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans y una camisa de tirante, se calzo unos zapatos desportivos y comenzó a buscar la cocina.

Aunque la casa no era un laberinto era lo bastante grande para perderse, de gran ayuda fue el olor a guisado que sintió al atravesar uno de los pasillos

.

**Sakura-san**_ dijo Megumi con una sonrisa al verla un poco mas recuperada_ **¿desea algo de comer?**

**No**_ respondió agitando la cabeza_ **quisiera abrir esto, pero no tengo la llave**

**No le importa que se rompa el candado**_ pregunto, Sakura negó con la cabeza_ **démela, le pediré al jardinero que la abra**

**Debería comer algo**_ dijo una mujer mayor_ **se ve usted un poco pálida**

Su estomago protesto haciendo que se sonrojara

**Un sándwich estaría bien, no quiero arruinar mi apetito para la cena**_ mintió puesto que no tenia pensado salir de su habitación por largo tiempo

**Aquí la tiene**_ dijo Megumi entrando muy sonriente con la caja en las manos, sin el candado

**Muchas gracias**_ respondió Sakura tomando la caja, saliendo de la cocina olvidándose completamente del sándwich que la cocinera le estaba preparando

**Déjalo**_ dijo Megumi al verla que pretendía detenerla_ **yo se lo subiré mas tarde, sospecho que querrá estar a solas**

.

* * *

.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la caja, encontrándose con un puñado de cartas y fotografías, el papel se veía amarillento y lo bastante viejo para tratarlas con cuidado, tomo una de las fotografías y la vio con detenimiento

.

Se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a llorar, en ninguna de las fotografías que había visto en casa de Josuke, su madre mostraba la resplandeciente sonrisa que mostraba en las que tenia en las manos en ese momento, comprendió que no fue traicionar a Mikoto lo que llevo a su madre a comenzar una relación con Fugaku, ella estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él y atesoraba cada momento que vivieron juntos hasta el dia de su muerte

.

* * *

.

¿y que tal?¿me van a dejar un review de recompensa? ^^


	14. Sombras del pasado II

.

**CHICAS ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y AUNQUE LA GRAN MAYORIA ESTA DESEANDO QUE**

**LOS DE QUE SAKURA Y SASUKE SEAN HERMANOS, LAMENTO INFORMALES QUE ES VERDAD**

**Y ADEMAS**

**ESTE **

**ES **

**EL**

**.**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO**

**.**

**Nº 15 FINAL  
**

**.**

**SI LO SIENTO DEBI ANUNCIARLO CON ANTICIPACION PERO SE ME CHISPOTEO**

**BYE Y CUIDENSE  
**

**.

* * *

.  
**

.

Un estruendoso sonido la hizo despertarse asustada, no sabía a que hora se había dormido pero cuando vio el reloj de la habitación este marcaba la una de la mañana

.

Nuevamente el ruido se escucho y ella decidió levantarse de la cama, un poco mareada cuando se irguió completamente pero eso no la detendría, ya estaba acostumbrada

.

Bajo las escaleras ayudada por las barandas teniendo la precaución de no caerse

.

**Ya te dije que te quedes quieto**_ escucho desde la entrada lo que parecía la voz de Naruto_ **Itachi ayúdame**

**Maldición pesa demasiado**_ dijo Itachi con esfuerzo

**Déjenme donde esta**_ esa voz aunque difusa pudo reconocerla a la perfección

**Sasuke…**_ susurro caminando hacia ellos_ **¿que pasa**?_ pregunto

**Sakura**_ murmuro el pelinegro

**¿Que te ha pasado?**_ pregunto asustada al verlo sangrar del labio y una de las cejas

**No es nada grave**_ dijo Itachi para tranquilizarla_ **se puso a buscar pelea en un bar**

Vio que Naruto e Itachi tenían la ropa desaliñada y uno que otro golpe también

**¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?**

**Si no te preocupes Sakura-chan**_ respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

.

La pelirosa se puso frente a Sasuke quien ya se había quedado dormido y acaricio su mejilla un breve instante antes de que lo llevaran a su habitación

.

**Megumi por favor trae un botiquín**_ pidió Itachi

**Enseguida**_ dijo saliendo de la habitación

**Que es todo esto**_ pregunto Itachi al ver las fotografías sobre la cama

**Las descubrí hoy**_ respondió tomando algodón y alcohol para empezar a limpiar las heridas de Sasuke_ **pueden dejarnos solos**_ pidió

Ambos salieron de la habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna, por su parte comenzó a limpiar su labio provocando una mueca de dolor por parte de él

**No llores**_ murmuro recién despertaba acariciando la mejilla de Sakura

**No lo resisto Sasuke**_ sollozo_ **no puedo hacerlo**

**Sakura**_ susurro irguiéndose

**No podemos seguir juntos, somos hermanos… es un pecado terrible**

**No…nosotros no sabíamos nada**_ dijo Sasuke apresuradamente envolviéndola en sus brazos_ **saldremos adelante, te lo juro Sakura, desapareceremos nadie sabrá de nosotros, viviremos solo nosotros tres**_ termino separándose un poco de ella mientras acariciaba su vientre

Sakura no respondió nada solo se entrego al abrazo del hombre que amaba, no sabia que pasaría de ahora en adelante pero estaba segura de que no seria fácil

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

.**  
**

**Recuerdas cuando nos dejo el avión en Singapur**_ comentó Ellis emocionada mientras iba rumbo a su casa

**Ni me lo recuerdes**_ le respondió Fugaku con una pequeña sonrisa_ **por poco pierdo mi pasaporte también, hubiera quedado barado ahí un buen tiempo  
**

**Por que dejamos de ser amigos**_ murmuro ella con una sonrisa triste, ya llevaban varias noches recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos

**Supongo que por que ambos formamos nuestras familias**_ respondió

**Si**_ dijo triste_ **Fugaku yo…yo siempre…**

**Te falta un arete**_ la interrumpió

Ellis toco sus orejas descubriendo que era cierto

**No puede ser, fue el único recuerdo de mi hermana que aun conservaba**_ dijo con preocupación

**Cálmate seguramente se te callo cuando entraste al auto, lo buscaremos**

Fugaku aparto el auto en un lugar poco transitado, comenzaron a buscar ayudados por una linterna pero fue imposible encontrarlo

Ellis comenzó a llorar

**Lo siento**_ dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola

Ella no dijo nada, solo permanecieron un momento así en silencio, Fugaku acariciaba suavemente su espalda para darle apoyo pero no sabia que a Ellis le estaba provocando otras sensaciones

**Fugaku**_ dijo mas calmada pero sin separase de él_ **nunca he querido a Josuke, me case con él porque tu te habías casado con Mikoto**

.

El Uchiha se separa instantáneamente de ella con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Ellis estiro una de sus manos y le acaricio la mejilla

.

**Te amo**_ dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos_ **siempre te he amado**

Fugaku se quedo estático en su lugar sin hacer ni decir nada, entonces ella aprovecho la oportunidad y lo beso, al principio él no respondió el beso pero a medida que Ellis movía sus labios sobre los suyos lo incito a seguirla, enredo sus manos en torno a su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo

**Espera Ellis, esto no esta bien**_ dijo al tiempo separándola de él

Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada

**Lo siento…**_ murmuro

**Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa**_ dijo con el semblante serio

.

Después de esa noche durante un par de días pretendieron como que no hubiese pasado nada, aunque Ellis se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Mikoto, así que una mañana decidió ir a su casa temprano y decirle que no podía seguir ayudándola, la excusa se le ocurriría en el camino

.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho los gritos de Fugaku desde dentro

.

**Estoy cansado de esto**_ grito mientras abría la puerta y se encontraban frente a frente

Ellis lo miro fijamente hasta que él le hablo

**Me acompañas**_ pregunto pasando a su lado

Ella lo siguió sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, en el auto iban en completo silencio hasta que vio lo que parecía una sonrisa en los labios de Fugaku

**¿Que pasa?**_ se decidió a preguntar

**Es gracioso que un hombre maduro como yo se sienta celoso de sus hijos**_ dijo con la misma mueca

**Fugaku…**_ murmuro triste_ **yo…yo siento lo de la otra noche…no debí**

Fue interrumpida por el acercamiento de Fugaku quien no espero y la beso sorprendiendola, pero el incesante ruido de las bocinas de los autos los hizo separarse

**Lo encontré ayer cerca del jardín**_ dijo elevando a la altura de su rostro el arete perdido

Ella lo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento

.

En un par de horas después se encontraban en un hotel devorándose el uno al otro, haciendo el amor hasta que la frustración de Fugaku desapareció por completo y el amor de Ellis por él crecía mas

.

.

**Tenemos que dejar de vernos**_ dijo él envistiéndola por ultima vez hasta correrse dentro de ella

**Fugaku no…**_ dijo con desesperación al verlo comenzar a vestirse_ **porque… es por Josuke, le pediré el divorcio**

Él la miro fríamente

**¿Es que no han significado nada las veces que hemos estado juntos?**_ lloro

**He vuelto a tener relaciones con Mikoto**_ dijo dándole la espalda**_ me siento mal cuando Josuke me dice que has cambiado con él, que acaso no entiendes lo que hemos hecho, traicionamos a nuestras parejas y amigos**

Ellis cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lloro desconsolada al verlo partir

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

**No pude creerlo cuando Sasuke me lo contó** _ dijo Naruto dándole un sorbo al café que le habían preparado_ **perece irreal**

Itachi masajeo su cien

**Lo peor de todo es que Sakura esta embarazada**_ el rostro de Itachi se contrajo en una mueca antes de hablar_ **Naruto… puede surgir algún problema… es decir con el bebe… no entiendo de estas cosas pero he escuchado que…**

**Padecen alguna deformidad**_ termino la frase por él igual de abatido_ **hay una posibilidad, aunque también podría nacer sano…la genética es un campo que no domino, pero…**

**¿Pero que?…**_ los interrumpió Sakura entrando a la sala

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada

**¿Pero que?, Naruto**_ volvió a preguntar apretando fuertemente la mandíbula para que sus ojos no derramaran las lagrimas que la amenazaban desde hace muchas horas_ **por favor**

**Si…si el bebe naciera y se enteraran de que ustedes son hermanos podrían… tal vez intentarían quitárselos, el incesto es un delito social…no creo que Josuke se conforme solo con que Fugaku este en el hospital**

**Querrá destruirlo totalmente, hasta su reputación**_ dijo Itachi pensativo

Sakura se abrazo a si misma

**Porque esta pasando todo esto**_ dijo con desesperación

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se despertó exaltado con la respiración y el pulso acelerado, había tenido una pesadilla pero no recordaba sobre que trataba

.

Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y principalmente la cabeza, sentía el labio hinchado y el ojo izquierdo un poco mas cerrado que el otro, recordó la pelea que tuvo en el bar, dos contra uno era mala idea y mas si el uno estaba solo y ebrio, aunque pudo darles un par de golpes antes de que lo tiraran al suelo, por suerte Naruto y su hermano lo habían ayudado, porque si no ahora mismo le estaría haciendo compañía a su padre en el hospital

.

Su padre… el causante de su desgracia o quizás el destino que les jugo una mala pasada al conocerse y enamorarse

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

.

**¿Que demonios pasa contigo**?_ Josuke estaba alterado_ **desde hace tiempo apenas dejas que te toque y ahora me pides el divorcio**

**Baja la voz, no quiero que Hatori despierte y se asuste**_ dijo Ellis con el rostro serio

**Me importa una mierda si se despierta**_ grito tomándola fuertemente por ambos brazos_ **hay otro hombre ¿no es así?, dímelo**_ exigió

**No hay otro hombre**_ le respondió

Con una mano la tomo por la cara y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos

**Entonces lo hubo**_ repuso_ **seguramente te revolcabas con ese bastardo mientras yo estaba de viaje**

Intento desviar la mirada pero le fue imposible por la dureza con que Josuke le sostenía el rostro

**Si no me dice quien es, por mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a ver a Hatori en tu vida**

**No puedes hacer eso**_ dijo desesperada al borde de las lagrimas

**Sabes que si, ni con todo tu dinero podrías hacer algo para impedírmelo**_ la amenazo_ **anda dime ¿quien es?**

El silencio invadió el lugar a excepción de la respiración agitada de Josuke y los sollozos de Ellis

**Fugaku…**_ respondió por fin temblando de pies a cabeza, no quería alejarse de su pequeño Hatori

Josuke la soltó abruptamente por la impresión y salio enseguida del cuarto

**Josuke que vas a hacer…Josuke**_ grito con desesperación corriendo tras de él pero escucho el pestillo de la puerta siendo cerrado con llave_ **JOSUKE…JOSUKE abra la puerta, JOSUKE…**

.

Bajo las escaleras a zancadas hecho una furia pero al tocar el pomo de la puerta recordó que Fugaku no estaba en la ciudad, lo mataría, lo mataría cuando regresaran a Japón.

Vio el minibar en la sala y camino hacia el sirviéndose una copa de wisky primero hasta que casi todas las botellas estuvieron casi vacías

.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar

.

**Josuke…**_ escucho la voz de **él** tras la línea_ **podrías hacerme un favor…**

Su estado de embriagues era tal que apenas respondía pero mientras le decía que pasara por Mikoto su mente se relajo y antes de acabar con él le contaría todo a Mikoto

.

.

**Adiós mis pequeños, pórtense bien**_ se despidió Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa de sus hijos

Itachi de cuatro años frunció el ceño

**Yo quiero ir contigo**_ protesto

Mikoto negó con la cabeza divertida

**Tu debes de cuidar a Sasu-chan**_ dijo abrazándolo

Sasuke de apenas un año y pocos meses estaba haciendo un puchero

**No hagas eso**_ dijo ella con pesar_ **o no tendré corazón para dejarlos solos**

**No diga eso señora Mikoto**_ dijo la niñera_ **el señor Fugaku esperara verla ahí no puede hacerle ese desaire**

**Tienes razón**_ dijo regalándoles una sonrisa y un ultimo beso a sus hijos para luego salir apresuradamente de la casa

.

**Josuke, ¿te sientes bien?**_ pregunto preocupada al verlo perder por tercera vez el sendero del camino

**No**_ respondió con la voz pastosa_ **y todo es culpa del maldito de Fugaku**

Fue entonces que Mikoto sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol que había sido camuflado por su propio perfume

**¿De que hablas?**_ las manos comenzaron a temblarle_ **deten el auto, por favor**_ pidio

**Eres tan ingenua Mikoto**_ escupió con amargura_ **ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que Ellis y Fugaku son amantes**

Mikoto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Eso es mentira**_ dijo_ **estas ebrio y…**

Josuke golpeo el volante con una mano y se giro hacia ella

**Acaso estas ciega… se han estado riendo de nosotros todo este tiem…**

**JOSUKE CUIDADO**_ grito con horror al ver un enorme camión justamente enfrente de ellos, Josuke intento girar hacia el lado contrario pero le fue imposible detener el trayecto del auto

.

.

**Esto es extraño**_ exclamo Fugaku al intentar llamar al celular de Mikoto, hace apenas diez minutos había regresado y como le había prometido a su esposa fue directamente a la fiesta pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí, ya era realmente tarde_ **seguramente no quiso dejar a los niños**_ murmuro con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a irse a su casa hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar_ **Uchiha**_ respondió

**_Fugaku_**_ se escucho la voz preocupada de Ellis

**Ellis te dije que no me llamaras…**

**_Josuke y Mikoto tuvieron un accidente_**_ lloro_ **_están en el hospital_**

**Y-yo… en un momento estoy ahí**

Nuevamente entro a su auto y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara lo más pronto posible, el cuerpo le temblaba por el miedo de saber a su amada Mikoto en peligro

.

Entro al hospital empujando a quien se le ponía enfrente hasta que logro divisar una mata de cabello rosa

.

**Fugaku…**_ murmuro al verlo_ **lo siento, de verdad lo siento**

Ella se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él sosteniéndose por las solapas del esmoquin

**Esta muerta**_ lloro con más fuerte_ **esta muerta...**

El mundo se paralizo para el pelinegro y el llanto de Ellis desapareció al instante, no escuchaba nada más que el palpitar de su corazón y la falta de él porque con Mikoto se iría todo

.

Se aparto abruptamente de Ellis y corrió hasta atravesar la puerta en donde solo era permitido el personal medico, camino hasta encontrar un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana ensangrentada, descubrió el cuerpo y al instante su mundo se le vino encima al ver a la mujer que amaba muerta

.

**Mikoto**_ murmuro como esperando que ella le respondiera_ **MIKOTO, despierta**_ lloro desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver

**No puede estar aquí**_ dijo uno de los doctores tratando de apartarlo pero fue imposible, Fugaku lo había empujado provocando que se estrellara abruptamente contra la pared

**Fugaku…**_ lo detuvo Ellis abrazándolo por la espalda_ **cubre su cuerpo**_ pidió con un hilo de voz_ **déjala descansar...  
**

El pelinegro se separo de ella y se apoyo contra la pared sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras Ellis cubría el cuerpo de su amiga

**Desquitate conmigo**_ dijo parándose frente a él_ **es mi culpa, todo lo que paso es mi culpa...perdoname  
**

Fugaku no la miro, tenía la mirada perdida y el corazón destrozado, que haría de ahora en adelante sin ver la sonrisa de ella cada mañana

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

**Pues la verdad me quedo un poco corto y no hubo casi nada de SasuSakura **

**pero con el siguiente capitulo las recompenso**

**les recuerdo que es el ultimo y espero les guste**


	15. Amor eterno

.

**SI MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS HOY SE ACABA LA HISTORIA, UN POCO TRAGICA PERO ME PARECIO MEJOR ASI**

**ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES GUSTE**

**DE ANTEMANO LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, TANTO A LAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS COMO A LAS QUE NO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO LLOREN...**

**.  
**

**.

* * *

.  
**

.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón, se recostó contra el barandal dejando que el aire lo golpeara de lleno en la cara

.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro a la nada mientras caminaba hacia el baño para intentar disipar el fuerte olor a alcohol que su cuerpo despedía, cuando hubo logrado su cometido salio de la habitación, con tan solo unos peldaños antes de llegar a la planta baja escucho el llanto de Sakura en la sala pudiendo vislumbrar también una mata de cabello rubio y otro oscuro

.

La noche anterior había llamado a Naruto y se había desahogado con él, preguntándole al final por la futura salud de su hijo, quizás le había dicho lo mismo a Sakura, eso seguramente era la causa de su llanto

.

No fue hacia ella, no soportaba verla llorar y no poderle decir algo que la consolara

.

Retomo su camino hacia la puerta de la casa y salio de ahí dando un portazo que resonó en toda la casa, tenía algo importante que hacer...

.

* * *

.

**Sakura-chan levántate por favor**_ pidió Naruto tomándole ambas manos

Al incorporarse Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos aun llorando, necesitaba aferrarse de alguien o estaba segura que sus piernas la dejarían caer al suelo

.

Itachi los contemplaba con pesar y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que estaba frente a su hermana, eso lo lleno de dicha y a la vez de la mas pura tristeza

.

Paso un tiempo relativamente largo hasta que el llanto de Sakura se convirtiera en gimoteos

.

**Lo siento**_ dijo tratando de sonreír_ **he mojado tu camisa**

Naruto sonrió mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

**No tienes que disculparte**_ dijo

**Crees que pueda ir a ver a Hinata**_ pidió

**Por supuesto**_ respondió con una enorme sonrisa_ **a ella le encantara verte, si quieres te llevo ahora mismo**

Sakura negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa mas relajada

**Un taxi estará bien **

**Le pediré al chofer que te lleve**_ intervino Itachi

Sakura asintió disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos hasta envolverlo en un abrazo que sorprendió al pelinegro

.

**Gracias...aniki**_ dijo, entonces Itachi apretó fuertemente los ojos y respondió a su abrazo, al abrazo de su hermana

Antes de separarse por completo Sakura beso su mejilla

**Sakura ¿que piensas hacer?**_ inquirió con el sexto sentido que poseía

Ella sonrió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Iré por mi bolso, ya le puedes decir al chofer para que se prepare**

Itachi asintió viendo como subía las escaleras rápidamente

.

* * *

.

Se iría de ese lugar, regresaría a New York donde siempre fue feliz, no había subido a buscar su cartera solamente sino también su pasaporte y tiquete de avión, por suerte Sasuke los había comprado para tiempo indefinido

.

**Sasuke…**

.

Seguramente la buscaría pero mientras estuviera en el departamento de las chicas ellas se encargarían de él, le pediría el divorcio, ya lo había decidido por mas que Sasuke dijera que serian solo ellos tres su conciencia le diría a diario que era su hermano el hombre que ella amaba, solo se iría a despedir de Hinata, claro sin que ella lo supiera

.

En poco tiempo estuvo en frente de un lujoso edificio de apartamento por suerte Naruto le habia dicho que piso era y el numero del departamento

.

**Sakura que sorpresa**_ dijo Hinata al abrir la puerta

La pelirosa la abrazo

**Que pasa**_ pregunto sorprendida

Se separo de ella y le sonrió para tranquilizarla

**Nada, vine a visitarte**

Hinata sonrió encantada

**Pasa por favor estaba comiendo helado ¿quieres?**

**Si por favor**_ respondió sentándose en el sofá_ **pistache**_ dijo dándole la primera probada

**En realidad nunca me habia gustado hasta** **ahora**_ dijo acariciando su vientre que era claramente visible y redondeado_ **me he enterado de tu embarazo, felicidades**

**Gracias **_ respondió_ **aunque ya quisiera que se me notara como a ti**

Hinata sonrió

.

Pasaron casi dos horas conversando hasta que Sakura se percato de la hora y decidió marcharse, se despidió de Hinata con un fuerte abrazo y salio rumbo al aeropuerto, le pidió al chofer que la llevara para que se lo dijera a Itachi y no preocuparlo

.

Sonrió inconcientemente, ahora tenia un verdadero hermano mayor a quien preocupar, que ironías de la vida, siempre quiso que Hatori se comportara como Itachi, debía confesar que le daba un poco de envidia cuando Sasuke le hablaba de él y sus intentos de dejarlo en ridículo que nunca funcionaban

.

Mientras iba en el avión detallaba las nubes con la mirada perdida, adiós a Japón, nunca regresaría a ese lugar ni volvería a ver al hombre que la engendro, no quería saber mas nada de él, no por rencor ni odio, simplemente por que no estaba en su corazón

.

* * *

.

**Si nos hubieras dicho la verdad esto no estuviera pasando**_ murmuro Sasuke al lado de su padre que dormía aun en el hospital_ **Fugaku has arruinado mi vida**

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos llenos de frustración

**Pero quiero que sepas que no te odio**_ dijo tomando una de sus manos_ **adiós oto-san**

Salio con parsimonia del hospital de regreso a su casa, pero al entrar encontró a Itachi alterado hablando con el chofer

.

**Porque demonios la llevaste**_ dijo exaltado

**¿Que pasa?**_ pregunto Sasuke al verlo con el rostro serio

**Sakura se fue**_ respondió con la vista baja_ **discúlpame no pude…**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa

**Puedes irte y gracias**_ le dijo al chofer quien apresuradamente se retiro_ **y tu**_ dijo viendo a su hermano_ **tranquilízate, Sakura se hubiera ido aun si la hubieran amarrado a la pata de la cama**

Itachi lo veía sorprendido

**¿No piensas hacer nada?**_ pregunto

Sasuke paso a su lado y poso su mando derecha sobre el hombro de su hermano

**Regreso a mi hogar**_ dijo_ **regreso a New York **

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro al verlo dirigirse a su cuarto

Poco tiempo después el pelinegro bajo únicamente con su pasaporte en mano

**Es hora de irme**_ dijo encontrándose con Naruto e Itachi en la sala

**Sasuke yo…**_ murmuro el rubio con la vista baja pero callo al ver la mano extendida de Sasuke frente a él

**Adiós amigo**_ dijo estrechando su mano con la de él y abrazándolo levemente

El rubio se quedo estático en su lugar

Ahora se acerco a Itachi y lo abrazo sin previo aviso

**Adiós hermano…**_ murmuro separándose rápidamente de él, caminando apresuradamente hacia la salida_ **despídeme de Fugaku**

**Pero que demonios…**_ dijo el rubio sorprendido

**SASUKE…**_ grito Itachi saliendo tras su hermano pero fue imposible que este se detuviera, puesto que ya habia arrancado su auto a gran velocidad

.

* * *

.

Sakura estaba agotada y hambrienta por el viaje y por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, su estomago rugió apenas entro a la cocina, no tenia mucho tiempo para comer y guardar su ropa, antes de que Sasuke regresara debía estar en el departamento con Ino y Karin

.

Tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos, se sentía mareada y la comida no había podido hacerla que recuperara sus fuerza, tenia sueño, mucho sueño, si contaba dos horas era lo mas que había podido dormir desde que llego a Japón

.

Sus pies caminaron por si mismos hasta el sofá, solo dormiría un poco, solo un poco

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

.

**Fugaku…**_ murmuro Ellis tras de él, llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos para la tumba de Mikoto, no muy sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí, habían pasado mas de cuatro meses desde el accidente pero para Fugaku apenas había sido ayer_**...Fugaku**_ lo llamo

El aludido apenas se giro a verla

**Y-yo h-hace tiempo que no te veía… ¿se… se encuentran bien los niños?...**

Fugaku suspiro

**Dentro de lo que cabe**_ respondió taciturno_**¿a que has venido?**

**Le traía esto**_ dijo acercándose a la tumba

La pelirosa se puso de cuclillas y dejo el ramo en la superficie para luego juntar sus manos y cerrar sus ojos para comenzar a rezar

**Bueno…yo, creo que será mejor que me vaya**_ dijo al incorporarse

.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como él la tomaba del brazo

,

**Como te encuentras tu**_ inquirió viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Ella no pudo resistirlo más y se echo a llorar en sus brazos

**Fugaku me siento muy mal, todo esto es mi culpa**

**Shhhh**_ siseo rodeándola completamente_ **salgamos de aquí, ¿quieres tomar un café?**

No pudo más que asentir

Una larga conversación se suscito en ese primer encuentro

**¿Podría ver a los niños?**_ pidió cuando salieron de la cafetería

Fugaku simplemente asintió

.

Cuando estuvieron en la casa se encontraron con la niñera que llevaba un biberón en las manos

.

**Eso es para Sasuke**_ pregunto Ellis

**Si**_ respondió_ **esta jugando con Itachi-chan mientras espera su biberón**

**Démelo, yo se lo daré**_ dijo

La mujer le envió una mirada de aprobación a Fugaku quien asintió dando su consentimiento

**Vamos entonces**_ dijo poniendo una mano en la espalda de Ellis, provocándole un escalofrió inmediato

**Así se hace Sa-chan**_ escucharon la voz exaltada del pequeño Itachi_ **cuando mamá regrese estará feliz**

Fugaku bajo la mirada triste

**¿Aun no se los has dicho?**_ pregunto Ellis con pesar

**Lo hice**_ respondió_ **pero al parecer Itachi no lo entendió del todo, Sasuke aun es demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de nada**

Ellis tomo una de sus manos y se encamino hacia la habitación

**Oto-san mira Sa-chan pudo patear la pelota**_ dijo exaltado al ver a su padre

Sasuke camino con sus piernas regordetas hacia su padre y extendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara

**Tengo hambre**_ consiguió decir con su vocabulario aun limitado

**Sasu-chan quieres que te de tu biberón**

Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa pero Itachi frunció el ceño, parecía molesto

**Ellis-obasan no llames a Sasuke así, solo oka-san lo hace…**

**Itachi debes de entender que Mikoto no regresara nunca mas a esta casa**_ le aclaro Fugaku poniéndose a su misma altura mientras que Ellis cargaba a Sasuke

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

**Eso no es cierto**_ dijo con los ojos cristalizados pero sin permitirse llorar_ **ella nos dijo que regresaría, mientras lo hace yo cuidare a Sa-chan**

Fugaku suspiro cansado, iba a volver a hablar pero Ellis lo interrumpió

**Que te parece Itachi-chan si me ayudas a darle su biberón a Sasuke, ¿si?, luego te contare un cuento para que te duerma**_ dijo con alegría

**Haiiiii**_ respondió el aludido obediente

**Porque no descansas un poco**_ le dijo a Fugaku antes de salir del cuarto de juegos hacia la habitación de los niños

Fugaku sonrió irónico cuando ellos salieron de ahí, decirlo era muy fácil pero hacerlo era una cosa completamente diferente, desde la muerte de Mikoto no dormía en su habitación, simplemente no podía estar recostado, solo, en la cama que guardaba su fragancia

.

* * *

.

**_Ellis es que acaso no lo entiendes mi hijo te necesita_**_ dijo por teléfono Asano Haruno_ **_la terapia es muy dolorosa, aun no comprendo por que no estas aquí con él_**

El anciano comenzó a toser fuertemente

**Se encuentra bien**_ pregunto apretando fuertemente su celular

**_No al ver a mi hijo sufrir por tu causa…_**

**Tengo que quedarme aquí con Hatori**_ mintió sabiendo muy bien la verdadera razón, odiaba a Josuke y dentro de su corazón deseo que nunca recuperara la movilidad de sus piernas

**_Esas no son más que excusas, es que acaso ha pasado entre ustedes, mi hijo se niega a contarme nada_**

**No hay nada que contar…**_ respondió apretando los dientes_ **tiene a su hijo consigo eso ya es un milagro porque aunque quedo con vida del accidente lo hubieran apresado por conducir ebrio esa noche si Fugaku Uchiha lo hubiera querido**

**_Mi hijo no toma, algo debió pasar_**_ contracto el Haruno mayor muy alterado

**Será mejor que hablemos en otro momento**_ dijo escuchando pasos tras de ella, colgó inmediatamente

**¿Problemas?**_ pregunto Fugaku

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Los niños están dormidos, creo que es hora de que me vaya**

La pelirosa tomo su cartera y se acerco a Fugaku para despedirse pero el la interrumpió

**No te vayas**_ le dijo con los ojos fijos en ella

**Pero…**_ intento replicar

**No te vayas**_ repitió abrazándola con fuerza

No pudo evitar que sus brazos rodearan el cuerpo de ese hombre, lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de todo, ni siquiera Hatori acudió a su mente en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos

**Haré todo lo que me pidas…**_ susurro

.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de esa enorme casa yacían dos cuerpos entregándose sin reservas

Ella se encontraba sobre él marcando el ritmo de su posesión, porque eso era lo que ella era para él, una posesión, no el amor de su vida

.

Ese lugar le pertenecía y pertenecería a Mikoto, únicamente a ella

.

**Ahhh Fugaku**_ gimió al sentir su propia intimidad presionando la hombría de él_ **quiero que me ames**_ murmuro presa del deseo_ **te amo**

Un ronco gemido escapo de los labios del pelinegro mientras la tomaba por las caderas para hacerla moverse mas rápido, pero aun así no respondió a las palabras de amor que Ellis le susurraba.

El éxtasis los golpeo al mismo tiempo culminando con la primera de muchas…

.

Los días fueron pasando sin contemplación, el semblante de Fugaku ya no era sombrío, es más había recuperado un poco el animo, Ellis pasaba prácticamente el día en su casa cuidando de sus hijos y del suyo propio, Hatori de tres años se relacionaba muy bien con Itachi y Sasuke

.

Dos meses, dos increíbles meses que eran un sueño pero como el adagio dice: La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta

,

Una noche regreso a casa como era de costumbre, con Hatori entre sus brazos dormido, cansado por el largo día de juegos, entro silenciosamente para no despertar al pequeño, lo deposito en su cama y se encamino hacia su recamara con una gran sonrisa mientras re-leía un papel que llevaba en las manos

.

Un examen clínico que se había echo hace un par de días en el que confirmaba su sospechado embarazo, ¿entonces porque aun no se lo había dicho a Fugaku? La respuesta era simple, no sabía como reaccionaria aunque no estuviera planeado tampoco sabía si era deseado

.

**Veo que te sientes muy feliz**_ dijo Josuke apareciendo sentado en el sillón de la habitación cuando ella abrió la puerta

Ellis tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par

**Pareces sorprendida**_ dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ella_ **no te avise porque quería darte la sorpresa de que ya estoy totalmente recuperado**

El rostro de Josuke era totalmente serio e inexpresivo, se acerco a ella y le arrebato el pedazo de papel, lo leyó rápidamente para luego tirarlo al suelo

**Eres una zorra**_ dijo volteándole el rostro de una cachetada

**Josuke**_ murmuro sosteniendo su mejilla

**No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre**_ dijo haciendo lo mismo con el lado contrario de su rostro

**Digas lo que digas no puedes herirme**_ especto viéndolo desafiante levantándose rápidamente para salir de la habitación

**A donde crees que vas**

**Por mi hijo**_ grito_ **en este mismo momento salgo de esta casa y mañana pediré el divorcio, luchare por mi hijo Fugaku me ayudara**

Josuke la tomo del brazo fuertemente para detenerla con una sonrisa sádica en los labios

**Tú no saldrás de esta casa nunca mas, no volverás a ver a ese mal nacido **

**No puedes impedirlo…**

**Si puedo**_ grito_ **ahora mismo la casa esta rodeada de guarda espaldas y vigilantes, no podrás ni siquiera asomar la nariz fuera de las cuatro paredes de nuestra alcoba**

Josuke la arrastro hacia la habitación y la empujo sobre la cama mientras el comenzaba a quitarse el saco y desamarrarse la corbata

**Que crees que haces**_ pregunto atemorizada

**Recibir mi derecho como tu esposo**_ dijo colocándose sobre ella

Ellis lo empujaba pero él intentaba besarla a expensas de lo peligroso que era para su estado de salud, le habían prohibido cualquier movimiento brusco hasta que se recuperara en su totalidad, pero la furia y el engaño que sentía en ese momento lo hizo olvidarse de todo

**JOSUKE SUELTAME**_ grito apartándolo más fuertemente

Él por su parte tomo su blusa y la jalo hasta hacer que los botones salieran volando dejando expuesto su sostén

**Exquisita**_ se relamió los labios_ **seguramente fuiste la sustituta perfecta de Mikoto en la cama, por que es lo único a lo que siempre espiraras a ser**

**Cállate**_ dijo exhausta por el forceje y por lo hiriente de sus palabras

Josuke subió su sostén y tomo uno de sus pezones en su boca

**Cuando me haya zaceado, terminare con la vida que llevas dentro de ti**_ dijo rozando su miembro erecto contra el sexo de ella

**NO**_ grito recuperando sus fuerzas y empujándolo tan fuerte que logro sacárselo de encima

Se cubrió enseguida con las sabanas

**Si vuelves a tocarme o intentas algo en contra de mi bebe me quitare la vida**_ amenazo con los ojos chispeantes_ **ME MATARE**

**.  
**

**End flash back**

.

Fugaku abrió los ojos, un poco exaltado al recordar la ultima vez que vio a Ellis y el daño que le provoco, regreso con ella simplemente para quitársela a Josuke, no porque la amara, quería humillarlo dejándolo en ridículo delante de todo el mundo al quedarse con su amada esposa

.

Esa era su venganza por apartar a su amor de su lado

.

Pero nunca pensó que en el transcurso de esa relación llegaría a sentir verdadero amor por Ellis, cuando ella dejo de comunicarse con él repentinamente supo que algo pasaba aunque no pudo descifrar que, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando esa carta fatal le llego

.

Ahora Ellis había muerto también y Josuke tenía a su hija, legalmente inscrita como suya…no pudo quitársela

.

* * *

.

Sentía una deliciosa sensación en sus labios, su cuerpo estaba como en las nubes embriagada con esa sensación hasta que abrió los ojos topándose con los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, los causantes de tales sensaciones

.

**¿Q-que haces**?_ dijo levantándose apresuradamente del sofá un poco confusa

**Beso a mi esposa**_ respondió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

**No soy tu esposa**_ respondió detallando el departamento que estaba completamente a oscuras

Sasuke camino hacia ella

**Te deseo Sakura**_ murmuro con la voz ronca

**No te acerques**_ dijo asustada acercándose hacia la puerta

Él no le obedeció y en un instante se sintió entre su cuerpo y la puerta

.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre los cerrados de Sakura quien trataba de impedir el beso aunque poco tiempo después fue imposible ante la necesidad de abrir su boca para recibir aire, momento que Sasuke aprovecho para besarla mas ferozmente

.

**Sasuke…no**_ consiguió decir cuando el bajo un camino de besos hacia su cuello el cual besaba con desesperación_ **somos…somos hermanos**

**No**_ dijo él con la voz extremadamente ronca_ **los hermanos no hacen lo que nosotros hacemos**_ comenzó a decir mientras escabullía sus manos hacia la intimidad de Sakura_ **si fuera tu hermano no sabría donde tocar para excitarte, mas sin embargo lo se**_ jadeo introduciendo su mano en la ropa de Sakura hasta llegar a su intimidad_ **se que te encanta cuando tomo con mis dientes tu clítoris**

Sakura jadeaba ante sus palabras ciertas por mucho

**Sasuke…**

**Si fuera tu hermano no sabría que disfrutas estar arriba, marcar tu ritmo, si fuera tu hermano no sabría que no te gusta cuando te la meto por detrás, que solo lo permites para complacerme**_ gruño de dolor porque su miembro estaba aprisionado aun dentro de su pantalón_ **si fuera tu hermano no disfrutaríamos cuando hacemos el amor**

.

Sakura dejo de luchar, era inútil negar el deseo que sentía, rápidamente sus manos se escabulleron hasta los botones de la camisa de Sasuke, todo lo que había dicho era cierto y aunque fueran hermanos deseo tenerlo dentro de ella, que la penetrara profundamente y se corriera dentro de ella, se juntaron tanto que sus caderas se amoldaron una con la otra rozándose constantemente

.

La levanto hasta acomodarla sobre él con la distancia justa para que ella comenzara a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y liberara su miembro que escurría líquido pre seminal, Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando ella comenzó a repartir aquel liquido espeso por todo su pene

.

Por su parte él metió su mano entre los muslos de Sakura para descubrir lo mojada que estaba, al parecer estaba a punto de llegar solo por las sucias palabras que le había susurrado

**Ahhh, Sakura**_ la voz le tembló, la tomo por los glúteos y la alzó frotándose contra su humedad_ **Sakura, estás tan caliente, tan mojada**

**Si…**_ gimió pasándole las piernas por la cintura y pegándose más a él_ **Por ti.**

.

La penetro de una sola estocada, sintiendo como Sakura lo aprisionaba al instante, con solo tres estocadas y consiguió que ella se viniera en el primer y glorioso orgasmo

.

**Tu eres mía**_ le susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja mientras ella se recuperaba_ **Sakura estaremos juntos siempre**_ jadeo comenzando a moverse dentro de ella muy suavemente esperando a que la excitación regresara a ella

No pasó mucho tiempo así, Sakura apretó sus piernas alrededor de él incitándolo a que acelerara el ritmo

**Te amo Sasuke…**_ gimió besando su cuello

El azabache camino hacia la habitación con su miembro aun dentro de ella, la deposito en la cama con el sobre ella sin molestarse en salir de su interior comenzando con las embestidas inmediatamente

.

Los papeles se intercambiaron, Sakura comenzó a marcar el ritmo mientras acariciaba sus pechos, lo cuales sentía que iban a explotar, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Sasuke poco después, el lento movimiento los hacia tardarse mas en alcanzar la cúspide del placer pero les permitía saborearse el uno al otro

.

Sakura acelero las embestidas, el sonido de sus sexos al unirse era casi una canción para ellos, el olor a sexo inundaba la habitación, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor brillaban ante la luz de las lámparas, la cama crujía con cada embestida profunda y rechinaba ante el aceleramiento de sus cuerpo frenéticos hasta que el orgasmo los hizo detenerse y dejar de respirar

.

**No somos hermanos, Sakura, somos amantes**_ dijo cuando ella se dejo caer sobre él

**No te engañes**_ dijo tratando de no llorar_ **somos hermanos de sangre y eso esta mal ante todos los ojos…**

**Shhhh**_ susurro abrazándola fuertemente

**Me iré a vivir con Karin e Ino, tú… tú intenta encontrar a alguien y ser feliz**

**Eso es imposible… y que pasa con nuestro hijo**_ pregunto furioso_ **es que acaso no merece el amor de ambos**

**Así será mejor**_ dijo bañando el torso desnudo de Sasuke con lagrimas_ **yo lo cuidare por ambos, nadie sabrá su origen, será únicamente hijo mío y no mío y de mi hermano**

**No lo digas como si fuera cierto…**

**Es que si lo es**_ lo interrumpió viéndolo a los ojos_ **entiéndelo**

Sakura intento levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola de la mano

**Si no nos es posible estar juntos en esta vida, hagámoslo en la otra**_ murmuro con sus ojos escondidos por sus cabellos

Sakura no dijo nada

**Sakura realmente me amas**_ pregunto

**Con todo mi ser**_ no dudo en responder

**Entonces muere conmigo**_ pidió_ **no podría vivir sin ti y tu no soportarías vivir como lo planeas**

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro abrazándolo_ **¿no estaríamos matando a nuestro hijo acaso…?**

**No**_ se apresuro a decir_ **estaríamos con él siempre sin que existiera nadie que nos señalara**

**Que hay de Itachi de Ino y Karin, que pasara con tu padre, Naruto, Hinata…**

**Ellos desean lo mejor para los dos, esto es lo mejor…**

Sakura lo vio fijamente a los ojos y luego sonrió

**Te estaré esperando en el río sanzu**, **entonces**_ le respondió

(n/a: según los japoneses es por ese río donde deben cruzar las almas para llegar a la otra vida)

.

Un camisón blanco era la vestimenta de Sakura mientras escribía una carta dirigida a sus grandes amigas, no necesitaba recapacitar, Sasuke tenía razón y si la otra vida era la que concerniría a ellos así seria

.

Estarían juntos toda la eternidad…

.

**¿Estas lista?**_ pregunto entrando a la habitación con dos botellas pequeñas en las manos que había sacado del hospital cuando fue a ver a su padre

Sakura asintió acercándose a él, se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar sus labios y depositar un tierno beso en ellos

**¿Estaremos juntos, verdad?**_ pregunto

**Estábamos destinados a estar juntos**_ respondió enredando sus manos sobre su cintura_ **en esta vida y en la otra**

.

Caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a la cama y quedar recostados frente a frente, con sus ojos viéndose atentamente ambos se terminaron el contenido al mismo tiempo, hicieron las embases a un lado y se abrazaron, sus frentes juntas y sus ojos fijos en los del otro

.

**La vida es nuestra tortura pero la muerte será nuestro descanso...**

.

**Te amo**_ se dijeron al tiempo que sentían como sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas hasta que no consiguieron abrirlos, sintieron una opresión en el pecho al sentir que la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo hasta que la paz total llego…

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sasuke ten cuidado**_ pidió Hinata preocupada

**Si**_ respondió el aludido con una enorme sonrisa_ **solo conseguiré esa mariposa para Sakura-chan **

Naruto se acerco a la pelirosa y poso su mano sobre su hombro

**Descuida no le pasara nada**

**¿Aun quieres esa mariposa?**_ le pregunto Itachi a una pequeña pelinegra de ojos azules que estaba sentada en su regazo

**Si**_ respondió sonrojada_ **si es de Sasuke-kun**_ término

**La comida ya esta lista**_ anuncio Ino haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella, todos a excepción de un rubio de ojos perla caminaron hacia la mesa en el enorme jardín de la mansión Uchiha, la pelinegra detuvo su andar y regreso hasta alcanzar a su amigo

**Mira Sakura, la conseguí para ti**_ dijo el pelirrubio

**Gracias Sasuke-kun**_ respondió la ojiazul sonrojada

Se sentaron en el pasto para ver a la mariposa al momento que ella la soltaba para que regresara a casa

.

Ino, Itachi, Naruto, y Hinata los veían a lo lejos con dolor aun reflejado en sus miradas, ya habían pasado seis años desde que Sakura y Sasuke se había ido pero aunque sus nombres reposaban en sus hijos aun sentían un enorme vació en sus corazones

.

.

Una mata de cabello oscura y otra rosa sonreían a lo lejos viendo embelezados la escena

.

**¿De visita?**_ les pregunto el viento

**Si**_ respondieron ambos con una sonrisa

**Nos gusta venir a verlos de vez en cuando**_ dijo el pelinegro

**¿Los extrañan?**_ siguió preguntando el viento

**Siempre**_ respondió Sakura

**¿Se arrepienten…?**

**No**_ respondió Sasuke viendo a Sakura a los ojos

**Nunca**_ dijo ella también

Se levantaron del pasto y tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar hacia el horizonte en donde su imagen se disipo como el viento

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

wuaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

les confieso que casi lloro por el final que me invente

espero les haya gustado

nos leemos pronto

byeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
